Dream of Me, Dream of Neverland:3rd installment of Neverland Needs You
by panskiss123
Summary: The story continues with King Peter, Queen Wendy and their treasures. As changes occur in Peter, changes overtake Neverland and rock the foundation of the royal family. When Peter makes a grave mistake, he is left with the challenge of once again deciding who he really is and what sort of life he wants to lead. If u have not read Neverland Needs You or Neverland's Treasures, plz do
1. Chapter 1

"Last one to the lagoon is a smelly old codfish!" The boy who had exclaimed this shook his messy blonde curls out of his hair and cast a grin over his shoulder.

"I TOLD you I don't race," came a shrill female voice, which made him chuckle out loud.

"Because you know I'll win!"

"DAD! Dad, Wyatt is being a pain again!" Wyatt stuck his tongue out at his sister and flew away from her as fast as he could. Without a glance backward, he angled his body downward and dove into a graceful swoop over the blue waters of the lagoon.

"Prince Wyatt," came gushing female voices from below him. A smug grin crossed over his youthful face and he landed on a rock in the middle of the lagoon. He let out a series of clicks that translated to "good morning, daughters of the sea." One of them reached up and wrapped her slick hand around his ankle.

"Son of Pan comes to swim with us?"

"Son of Pan is trying to get away from his sisters," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"There he is Dad!" Wyatt groaned and turned away as three figures landed on the rock beside him. The mermaids all gushed and sighed and clicked away but everyone ignored them. Two girls, nearly identical save for their hair, crossed their arms and were glaring at him. The man (if you wanted to call him that—he looked to be in his early twenties and was extremely handsome) behind them stood with his arms crossed, his bright blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"Wyatt, what have I told you about going off and leaving your sisters alone?"

"They weren't alone, they had you with them," he quickly replied.

"Pan, you come to swim with us?" The man glanced down at the mermaids around his feet and shook his head.

"Not today, girls. We need to be heading home soon, or the Queen will have our heads."

"Mummy's extra cross with you, Father," one of the girls said bossily. The man's brow raised.

"And why is that?"

"She didn't say but she looked cross when we mentioned going flying with you and started slamming things around and such. She had a very dark expression to her." He opened his mouth to answer but Wyatt stamped his foot.

"Dad I want to go explore some more. You never let me out after dark! When are you going to let me see Neverland by the moonlight?"

"When you're old enough," the man answered quickly. "Farrah, why do you think—"

"When I'm OLD enough? Did you really just tell me that? The boy who would never grow up tells me when I'm OLD enough?!" The man turned to his son, a frown marring his handsome features.

"Wyatt, that's enough. You're the Prince of Neverland and I expect you to start acting as such. I want you to escort your sisters home. I'll be right behind you." Wyatt looked shocked.

"Dad, you can't be serious—"

"Dead serious. Go. Now." Wyatt didn't dare disobey at the tone of his father's voice so rolling his eyes, Wyatt grabbed his sisters' hands and they took off into the air, the girls wavering slightly. Wyatt cast his father an irritated glance.

"The Prince of Neverland doesn't need to escort anyone! Especially sisters who can't even fly properly!"

"We can hear you, you know," one of them said crossly.

"Yeah, and you heard Father. Until you start acting like a prince, we don't have to think of you as such."

"So you'd start being nice to us," the other one added. Wyatt rolled his eyes and grumbled something that was too quiet for them to hear. Tugging on the girls' hands, he flew faster and headed back to his home in the forest.

"Peter! King Peter!" The man turned and flew back to land, watching a young Indian girl running toward him.

"Is something wrong, Rain Cloud?"

"It's the Princess Tiger Lily. She needs to speak with you immediately." Peter bit his lip. The Queen WAS expecting him home for dinner and if he was late again…but if the Princess needed him, then he needed to go find out what was the matter.

"Why couldn't she come to me herself? What's wrong with her?"

"I know not, King Peter. She tells me to come get you, I come. She looks quite distressed."

"Then of course I'll come with you." Peter leaped into the air and flew a little ahead of Rain Cloud, back toward the Indian Village.

When they arrived, there was chaos everywhere. Peter's wide eyes traveled the Village, searching for his friend. At last he found her, huddled by the fire, covered in blankets, her dark eyes wide and blank.

"Tiger Lily," he said quietly, sitting next to her. He set a hand on her shoulder and as she turned toward him, he yanked his hand away and gasped. When he had seen her earlier that morning, she had a beautiful youthful face, with a strong jaw and long dark lashes. Her long dark hair was braided with feathers and beads. Now, staring back at him, was a woman of at least fifty, with wrinkles all over her face, her eyes faded and her beautiful hair graying and messy around her shoulders. Peter turned back to the Indian Chief, who was hovering over his daughter. The Indian Chief was hundreds of years old and he didn't look a day over thirty.

"What has happened?"

"She left Neverland," the Chief said quietly, his voice sounding as if he was on the verge of tears.

"I-I wanted to see him," Tiger Lily choked out and Peter winced at how frail and soft the princess's voice was. "I wanted to see…her." Peter dropped to his knees and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"He's of the mortal world, Lily. You can't be together so why torture yourself like this? Why would you do this?" Tiger Lily's eyes narrowed and Peter saw a spark of the princess he knew. She pulled away and struggled to her feet.

"It only works for you then, does it? You brought a mortal to our realm and changed it completely. And no one faults you for it. Why then can't I have happiness with a mortal? Why is that so different?"

"Lily-" he started but shaking her head, she walked away from him, her footsteps small and weak. Peter watched her go, his jaw wide open and he ran his fingers through his messy curls.

"Is there any way…to fix this?"

"We do not know of one. We did not know this would happen. Is this why you have not let Queen Wendy visit the mortal world?" Peter bit his lip before he answered. He had no idea that this would happen. In truth, he had been so busy to even think about taking Wendy to visit her family. With the Powers of the Stars that Peter possessed, he was able to watch over his family and rule over Neverland as a just and kind ruler. Time worked so differently here that he hardly noticed things occurring on the outside world. He and the fairies had been able to work their magic on his children and make sure they grew a little each day. But Tiger Lily was right; bringing Wendy to Neverland had changed it completely. It had changed him completely.

It had been about seven years since Peter Pan had fallen in love with a mortal girl, married her, become the King of Neverland, and had children with her. Seven years had come and gone and still, Peter and Wendy looked the same. Their children aged only because Peter willed it so. He had no idea life would become so complicated once he had a family. He was teaching his son how to be the Prince of Neverland and his daughters were divided between wanting to be princesses and wanting to be proper English ladies. Adette, with her long golden tresses that looked exactly like her mother's and her wide blue eyes that Peter had fallen in love with so many years ago, spoke very proper and folded her hands calmly when the rest of the family would fight. Her twin sister, Farrah, however, was much like Peter. With hair as red as the sun, her fiery spirit and quick tongue often made Wendy scold and Peter laugh. And their son, Wyatt, Prince of Neverland, was as much trouble and mischief as Peter had once been. Peter watched his son fly and crow with a sort of longing on his face, wishing (only for a second, mind you) that he could go back to those carefree days and be a little boy again. Seven years isn't a long time, really, but Peter had the love of his life and a perfect family and didn't think he could ask for anything else. But as King of Neverland, he was kept extremely busy and he didn't really see his wife very much anymore. Every time Wendy would mention wanting to visit her family, Peter would nod and tell her he would see to it soon. Guilt washed over him as he thought about how long it had been since she had seen them. She had left everything behind to follow him here to Neverland and now he was keeping her away from her family. But as stated before, time works differently in Neverland. Which is why, as we come back to the dear Indian Princess, when someone that old leaves Neverland, even for a few moments, those years can catch up to you. So it comes as no surprise when the young Indian princess heard about her only love becoming betrothed to a young lady of English society, she stole some fairy dust and flew to London. Catching a glimpse of him offering her his arm, her eyes filled with tears as she immediately flew back to Neverland and had let out a cry as she suddenly felt weak and old. Peter watched the Indians bustle around, his eyes wide and his mind racing.

"King Peter?" He was brought back to the present and shook himself.

"Sorry Chief. I'll speak to the fairies tonight and see if anything can be done. Keep an eye on her and let me know if anything changes."

"Thank you, Highness." Peter nodded and turned away. He had to speak to Wendy immediately. He had to explain why he couldn't let her go back to London…ever. The haunting image of an old Tiger Lily came back to him and he shivered. No one aged in Neverland. But it was clear that age would catch up with one as they left Neverland. He couldn't allow his wife or children to go to the mortal world. Heaving a great sigh, he leaped into the air and started on his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother! Wyatt and Farrah are doing it again!" Wendy rolled her eyes as she set the soapy dishes down and went to the sitting room, where her daughter was standing over two grey wolves, one quite larger than the other. Adette whirled around to face her mother, her blue eyes wide. Wendy's hands went to her hips.

"Wyatt. Farrah. That's enough." There was a pop and her children appeared on the floor. Wyatt stood and brushed himself off.

"She's just jealous because she can't do it."

"I have other powers that are even more useful, I don't need to turn myself into a mangy animal," Adette said calmly, closing her eyes. Wyatt stuck his tongue out at her and Wendy sighed.

"Children, that's enough. Why must you always have a go at each other?"

"What sort of princess doesn't have any powers," Farrah sneered. Wendy gasped and Adette puffed her chest out.

"Excuse me. Watch this." Adette closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating. They gasped as they heard a clap of thunder and suddenly, rain was pounding the roof. Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Controlling the weather. Woohoo."

"Wyatt!" Wendy snapped. The front door opened and Peter walked in, shaking his head and sending droplets of water everywhere. He sputtered through his soaked curls.

"Can someone tell me why it suddenly decided to storm tonight?" Wyatt snorted.

"Way to go, _princess_. Drown the King of Neverland, why don't you?" Peter stood there, dripping water everywhere, staring at his family. Wendy merely shrugged.

"Your daughter made it rain," she said very coolly. Peter immediately knew something was wrong but now wasn't the time to ask.

"Alright, let me go change and during dinner, you can tell me—"  
"You've missed dinner," came Wendy's cold voice. Peter winced. His son and daughters gave him a knowing look.

"Told you," Farrah mouthed. Peter shot her a look before going into their bedroom and selecting a dry outfit.

* * *

"Can I help with the dishes, Mother?" Adette approached her mother and reached for a plate.

"Thank you sweetheart but no, you go on and play with your brother and sister." Adette let a heavy sigh, which Wendy did not miss.

"They don't want to play with me. I'm…different."

"You're not different. You have powers, just like they do. And you are still a princess. Do not forget that."

"Then why do I feel like I'm not a part of this family? Sometimes I feel like you are the only one who understands me." Wendy sighed and turned to her daughter. Adette was the spitting image of Wendy, as Peter often said, and obviously the one who felt closest to her mother. Wendy's hand went to her daughter's cheek.

"Childhood is an awkward stage for many children. I know I had a hard time fitting in when I was young. Your uncles didn't make it easy, especially as I was the only girl. But we loved each other, just as you and your brother and sister do. You three will one day be rulers of Neverland. And you'll do it together." Adette hugged her mother and pressed her cheek against Wendy's.

"Sometimes I feel like I belong elsewhere…and not in Neverland." Wendy bit her lip and squeezed her tighter.

"I know, my darling. I often feel that too. But in my heart, I know that I belong in Neverland, with your father."

"But Mother, there's no one for me in Neverland. Nothing is here for me. I feel like my life is…well, in London. Like yours was." Wendy watched her daughter anxiously. She had told all three of her children hers and Peter's story. She was, after all, still a wonderful storyteller. She had told them all about Peter Pan and who he had once been, until he had given his heart to a mortal woman and grown up for her. Adette begged for the story every night and even though Wyatt and Farrah said it was too sappy, they loved their parents' story as well. It was the tale of adventures, of true love, of good triumphing over evil. And all of them loved that sort of story.

"Darling, if you would like me to…I'll speak to your father about sending you to school in London." Adette gasped and flung her arms around Wendy.

"Oh Mummy, that would be ever so delightful! I should like that very much!" Wendy laughed and patted her daughter's cheek before turning back to the dishes. Adette watched her a moment, head cocked to one side and she sighed again.

"I'm sorry if I'm any trouble, Mother." Wendy pulled away and frowned.

"Why on earth would you think you're trouble?"

"I see your disappointed expression. When we argue, especially. I think we are causing you heartache when we argue."

"Oh dearest, I just don't like to see you fight so, that's all. And…I wish we felt like a family again." Adette stared up at her mother and saw how much she was hurting. Who was hurting her so?

"We are a family, Mother. Always." Wendy squeezed Adette's hand and shooed her out of the kitchen so she could finish the dishes. Adette passed her father on the way and bowed her head. Peter knelt and cupped his daughter's chin.

"Addy, I have told you time and time again, you needn't be so formal at home. I'm still your father, I still love you."

"I know, Father but—"

"No buts. We may be the Rulers of Neverland but first and foremost, you're my baby girl. Don't forget that." His thumb ran across her cheek and she giggled a little.

"I love you, Father."

"I love you, my little princess. Is your mother still in there?" Adette looked over her shoulder and nodded. Peter nodded and rose to his feet but his daughter grabbed his hand.

"Father, you should apologize to Mummy for missing dinner again."

"I know, I'm going to—"

"She has been looking so depressed for weeks, Father. I don't know if you have noticed and I don't know what it is but she is so down, she hasn't been herself." Peter frowned; he hadn't noticed and that made him feel worse. It was a terrible thing that his daughter was telling him that his own wife was unhappy.

"I'll see to it, Addy. Run along." She gave him a quick hug around the middle and hurried off to find her siblings. Peter entered the kitchen and found Wendy at the sink, her back to him. He heaved a great sight, feeling his heart race at the sight of her. After all this time, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen…he felt guilt wash over him for not being there for her these last few weeks. Neverland had suffered from a strange storm that lasted for days and the damage was great. Peter had been away everyday for weeks, trying to repair lands and fields. He tried to remember the last time he had actually talked to his wife for more than ten minutes but he couldn't. Now his daughter was telling him how unhappy Wendy was. Peter edged closer and Wendy's head snapped up and she whirled around. Peter held up his hands and looked apologetic. After everything they had been through, Wendy was still extremely skittish and never let her guard down once. Wendy clutched her heart for a moment but lowered her eyes and went back to doing the dishes.

"Wendy, we need to talk," he said quietly, coming up behind her.

"Very well," was all she said as she scrubbed at the plates. Peter watched her for a moment, unable to continue. He wanted to ask her what was the matter; actually, what he wanted to do was grab her into his arms and whisk her off to their private island hold her in his arms, make her cry out his name, and make the sweetest love to her imaginable. But he couldn't. He had to tell her about Tiger Lily. He had to deal with his royal duties first.

"There's been another…incident. In Neverland."

"And what incident might that be," she asked very coolly. Peter winced at how cold her tone was. He reached out and grasped a few of her blonde curls.

She jumped at his touch and recoiled only slightly. Her husband had not touched her in what seemed to be years. In reality, it had been two months since they had shown any sort of loving caress. Wendy missed his touch. She missed him. But she knew he was here to discuss royal duties, and nothing else. It's what made him a great King. He was able to put Neverland first and Wendy didn't fault him for it. From the moment Peter had told her that he could be King of Neverland, she had declared her loyalty to him and had agreed to stay with him. Peter had been killed by their greatest enemy and was reborn as King. And when Wyatt had been born, a group called the Astrumi had come to Neverland to kidnap him and had turned Peter into a terrible beast called a Wendigo. Peter had tried to put his family first and his people admonished him about putting someone before his beloved Neverland. So Wendy was not surprised that Peter was not around his family as much these days, with so much happening around the island. Still, she didn't have to like it. Not that she blamed him for it but it was painful to be so devoted to someone, so in love with someone, who you barely see anymore. And Peter's and Wendy's love was timeless, a legend around the Stars. Not only was he a great King, he was a wonderful father as well. He always made time for his children. Wendy felt slightly neglected but she told herself to get over it because her children needed him more than she did. She was lonely, no doubt about that and craved some companionship. She had been writing to her brothers and having the fairies deliver their letters. She was dying to see them, to visit London again. But every time she had asked Peter about it, he merely grunted that he would see to it and then would disappear for the remainder of the night. Wendy felt like she was losing herself and she didn't like it one bit. Still a beautiful young woman, she no longer felt like she belonged here. She found herself wishing for a time before Neverland and before Peter. But she would quickly smack herself and push those thoughts out of her mind. Peter was the best thing that had ever happened to her, she knew that. Her children were her miracles and her family was perfect. Still, she missed him and missed that feeling of family they had once had. She found herself wondering (and would quickly squash those thoughts as well) what life would have been like if they had not come back to Neverland. After all, Peter had agreed to grow up for her and they had been prepared to move to another place in England before they had been kidnapped and brought to Neverland by force. She might actually see her husband once in awhile. Her family might actually feel like a family.

She closed her eyes as she felt his hands running through her hair and she ached for his caress. She felt herself leaning back slightly and Peter's arms automatically slid around her, holding her to his strong chest. Her heart started beating faster and faster and she felt his heart race beneath her as well. Wendy's hands went to his and brought them down to her heaving breasts. Peter's breathing hitched a little as he cupped her in his hand for a moment, grinning when he heard a little moan come from her throat. He bent down and kissed at her neck. Closing his eyes, his heart screamed at him to enjoy this moment with his beloved but his hands dropped to his side and he stepped away.

"Wendy, this can't wait. Something has happened to Tiger Lily." Wendy whirled around and her eyes were wide. Tiger Lily was one of her dearest friends on the island; and one of the strongest woman she had ever known.

"Is she alright?"

"She…well, she's alive."

"Peter! What has happened to her?" Peter quietly told her about the princess hearing about John's betrothal and going to London to see him. Wendy's eyes widened even more when he told her about her rapid aging.

"I don't understand…how did this happen?"

"I don't know, Wendy. I don't understand it. I never aged like that when I left the island. But I'm the only one who has left. No one has ever gone to the mortal world so we couldn't know what would happen to someone who did. We have no idea if it is reversible or if anything can be done."

"Surely the fairies can do something to help her. Tiger Lily is so young!"

"But that's just it, Wendy. We're all hundreds of years old! Tiger Lily appears a young woman here in Neverland but as soon as she sets foot in the mortal world, her age catches up with her. I've never heard of that happening before! What if it happens when you try to go back to London?" Wendy froze, her eyes wide.

"Is that why you haven't taken me back for a visit?" Peter's eyes were sad as he took her hands into his. He was relieved when she didn't pull away.

"Wendy, I am so sorry. I have been so busy that I haven't even noticed. I've been such a fool. I haven't noticed how…unhappy you are."

"I'm not…unhappy," she said uncertainly and his brow raised.

"You can't lie to me, Wendy. You never could. You're unhappy. I see it in your eyes." He wanted to ask but he was afraid of the answer. Nevertheless, he pushed a curl out of her eyes and his hand lingered on her cheek. "Is it me? Do I make you unhappy?"

"You could never make me unhappy, Peter. Even if my brain tries to tell me I don't belong here, my heart knows better. It's what has kept me here with you all these years. I just wish we were more like a family and with everything that has been going on, it hasn't felt that way in quite a long time." Peter's heart hurt to hear her say she didn't think she belonged here, with him. He moved closer to her and his hand remained on her cheek.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. Things are just—"

"I know, Peter. I understand but I don't have to like it."

"As soon as we clear this thing up with Lily, I promise, you and I will have a little vacation. Get away from it all, go somewhere where no one can find us, where no one can hear us," he gave her a sly smile and his brow waggled, which made her giggle and hit his shoulder. But her smile faded as she remembered her friend.

"Will you speak to the fairies tonight then?" Peter nodded and took a step back.

"I'll leave straightaway for the fairy glade. Hopefully the Queen will know some sort of remedy or antidote. And please, darling, don't tell Lily about John anymore. She doesn't need to know."

"She asked me! She asks me how he is and I won't lie to her. His betrothal shocked me too. I didn't expect Lily to steal fairy dust—"

"Well she did. And she saw them together. They can never be together so why do you girls go on about it?" Wendy's face darkened slightly.

"She loves him, Peter. She always has. You of all people should understand that kind of love." Peter groaned.

"Wendy, you and I are different. I wasn't a normal boy and yet I grew up for you. We are different. Our love is different."

"Why? Because you were the proud prince of Neverland, you had to have your way, you had to have what you had claimed. Is that it?" Peter recoiled at Wendy's tone of voice, taking several steps away from her.

"Absolutely not! I fought for my love, I would die for you. I don't think John feels the same way about Lily, that's all—"

"You have no idea how he feels! And because of you, I don't either," she was red in the face and she sort of reminded him of his best friend Tinkerbell when she was angry. "Six years, Peter. It has been six years since I have seen my family! Why should you care though? You had no family! You lived here for a hundred years with no family! And I left mine behind to be with you!" As soon as she said it, she wished she could take it back. Peter stared at her and for a moment, Wendy thought he would hit her. There was a fire blazing in his eyes. When he spoke, though, his voice was quiet and sounded to be on the verge of tears.

"You're right. I had no family. I wanted no family, until I met you. The moment I saw you, I fell in love with you. I knew I wanted no one else to be by my side. I never loved anyone, until I met you. Now I have a family and I will protect them with my life. I've been changed completely by your love and I'm grateful for all of it. Whether you believe that or not." And with that, Peter backed away from her and Wendy heard the front door slam shut. Clutching the sink, she succumbed to her tears and hid her red face in her hands.

_**That's it for now, please read and review and enjoy! :-) **_


	3. Chapter 3

Wyatt saw a shadow shoot across the moon and he gasped. Abandoning his sisters, he leaped into the air and called for his father to wait for him. Peter slowed down and hovered as Wyatt approached him.

"Weren't you supposed to be watching your sisters?"

"Am I my sisters' keeper? Where are you going?"

"I have some business to see to with the fairies." Wyatt's eyes widened.

"Can I come? I've never met the Fairy Queen!"

"Of course you have. Many times."

"I was a little boy when I last saw her. Please, Dad, can I come with you? Maybe I can help?" Peter sighed and studied his son's anxious face. No doubt about it, he was staring at himself before he had met Wendy. Poor Wendy, to have to deal with two Peters.

"Dad, I'm worried about Aunt Lily too. I want to help." Peter saw the worry etched in his face and nodded.

"Go tell your mother where you are. Tell her not to worry about us and tell her we…tell her I love her." Wyatt nodded and raced back to the ground. Farrah's hands were on her hips.

"WHERE have you been?"

"With Dad. I'm going with him to see the Fairy Queen about Aunt Lily!"

"You are not! Mum said you're supposed to stay home tonight."

"Dad said I could go. You girls better get inside, I need to talk to Mum anyway." The girls followed him inside, bickering. Wendy came out of the kitchen, her face scrubbed clean.

"What are you three up to?"

"Mum! Mum, Wyatt says Dad is taking him to see the Fairy Queen."

"You caught up with your father?"

"Can I go with him, Mum? Please?" Wendy sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"If he says you may, then go ahead. Girls, you come in and help me tidy up."

"Mum! I want to see the Fairy Queen too," Farrah whined.

"Dad didn't say you could go," Wyatt said, sticking out his tongue.

"Then why is he letting YOU go?"

"Cause I'm the Prince!"

"CHILDREN. Settle down. Wyatt, your father is waiting for you so go ahead. Farrah, you may go another time. Really, all of this fighting has got to stop." The three kids looked up and saw how exhausted their mother looked and so they did not argue. Wyatt jumped into the air, gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek, and smiled.

"Dad says he loves you," he said quietly before taking off into the night air. Wendy watched as he met up with Peter in the sky and sighed as their shadows took off across the stars.

"Girls, how about we bake something delicious for your father and brother?"

"Can we try that cookie recipe the mermaids gave me last week," Farrah asked excitedly.

"Mermaids eat seaweed," Adette said, wrinkling her nose.

"That's not all they eat dummy!"

"I am not!"

"GIRLS," Wendy closed her eyes, exhausted. "We will try your mermaid recipe, Farrah. And your new chocolate chip, Adette. No more arguing. Let's have a pleasant evening together." The girls shut their mouths as they followed their mother into the kitchen, determined that they would keep from arguing to make their mother happy.

* * *

Peter and Wyatt touched down in the Glade and Peter let out a loud crow. Wyatt smiled up at him.

"I hope I get to be that good one day." Peter laughed.

"It will come naturally to you. You're a Pan, after all."

"Like flying and my other powers?" Peter nodded.

"You started flying when you were just a baby. You came into your other powers shortly after that. I remember your mother telling me the funniest stories about you scaring the wits out of her." Wyatt laughed alongside his father.

"I don't mean to be so much trouble, Dad, but it's so much fun, being so carefree." Peter smiled down at him and tousled his curls.

"Just remember to act like the prince when the time calls for it. You can have your carefree moments, as long as you have those serious times as well. Ah, Your Majesty." Peter bowed low as the Fairy Queen appeared and Wyatt followed suit.

"Why, Peter. And Prince Wyatt. What a pleasant surprise. My goodness, Prince Wyatt, you have gotten so big."

"All thanks to Dad. I guess it's a good thing he decides to age us everyday, or else we'd still be toddlers!" The Fairy Queen smiled and nodded.

"Your age has always been somewhat of a complication, Wyatt. You are the firstborn of Pan, after all." Wyatt looked proud and Peter's hand rested on his shoulder.

"Majesty, have you heard about our Princess Tiger Lily?" The Queen nodded her magnificent head.

"Treelore came straight to me as soon as she returned to Neverland. The Chief sent pleas asking if I knew of any way to help her."

"And do you?"

"As you well know, we may age someone here on this island," she flicked her eyes to the young prince, "but reversing age is a different matter entirely. Bring the Indian Princess here, tomorrow night and we will see what can be done. By the light of the full moon, we may yet help our dear princess." Peter bowed low.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I will tell the Indian Chief in the morning."

"Oh Peter, a word, if you please?" She started flying in the opposite direction and Peter glanced at his son.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Wyatt nodded and watched his father follow the fairy queen away from the glade.

"Peter, I don't want to pry into your private life. But I must ask, is everything alright?" Peter looked surprised.

"Um, yes, I think so?"

"At home, I mean." Peter bit his lip.

"Everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"As you well know, I can feel the emotions of the royal family of Neverland. I have felt that the Queen has been…less than happy as of late." Peter swallowed. Now the Queen of the Fairies was telling him how his wife was feeling? What sort of husband was he turning into?

"I…um…"

"Peter, do not mistake me. I understand the toils that ruling has on you and your family. And your people love you, we are grateful for all that you and Wendy do. Just don't sacrifice your love for your people. You must find a balance within it all. Do not forget that Wendy is a mortal woman and she needs to be reminded of your love. We all know how much you cherish your queen and she knows it as well, but the mind of a woman…well, it can be deceiving. That is all I am saying." Peter nodded, his heart racing.

"Thank you, Majesty. Wendy understands that Neverland comes first. It's what makes her the perfect Queen."

"A perfect King and Queen you may make, Peter, but you once made the perfect Husband and Wife. Do not lose sight of that." Peter was starting to grow uncomfortable. How much did the Fairy Queen know? And did she know what was in Wendy's heart? He opened his mouth to ask but closed it again. The Queen cocked her head.

"Ask what you will, Peter."

"I know that Wendy has been unhappy. And tonight…she mentioned that a part of her has been telling her she does not belong here anymore. Do you know…can you tell…I mean—"

"Ask, Peter," she said gently. Peter closed his eyes.

"Would Wendy ever leave me?" His heart thumped as he waited for an answer, fear and dread settling over him. The Queen flew closer to his face.

"Your Wendy has always remained loyal to you. That will never change. With her children always fighting with each other and her husband never around, she has been craving some kind of companionship and has contemplated returning to London for a visit with her family. I have felt her heart and she no longer feels like she is enough for you. She sees your face, Peter. She sees how you look when you watch your young son. You miss being a boy. You miss those times before Wendy came to Neverland." Peter's jaw dropped.

"Wendy thinks that?"

"Wendy knows it, as do I. I am not saying you regret growing up because I know you do not but a part of you, the young immature part of you, misses those days before you had such responsibilities and obligations. Whether they are to your island or to your family, your priorities have changed and Wendy senses a sort of restlessness in you. You know that she has had certain reservations throughout her time here. When Prince Wyatt was born, you remember, she felt unattractive and worthless."

"Which is absolutely ridiculous because I've never—"

"And when you were turned into the beast, she had to rescue her son and lead her people through battle. She didn't think she would know how to and felt like she completely failed as a queen and a mother."

"And yet she saved the Astrumi and Wyatt! She—"

"And after the princesses were born, when we asked if we could age Prince Wyatt even more so that he may be further ahead of his sisters in development, and she expressed her worry that she may not make a good mother. You proclaimed that she was the Mother of Neverland and therefore should not have any worries."

"Which is true, she's a terrific—"

"Peter, do you understand what I am saying? Wendy has always had reservations and she has never left you. Why do you worry that she will now?" He mouthed wordlessly, unable to find the words.

"Maybe I'm the one…who no longer feels like I'm enough for her. Maybe I'm the one who has reservations about if I'm being a good husband and father."

"Of course you are. You have always had those concerns. From the moment you asked her to marry you, you worried about that. And yet you prove, everyday, that you are a wonderful father and husband and king. It sounds as if you two just need a little time alone to remind yourselves of how much you love each other. Speak to the Indians about watching over the children. Take Wendy away for a few days. Bathe her in your love. Before things get any worse." He looked up at her quickly and sighed.

"Why are you the one who tells me all of this? And not her?"

"Wendy does not wish to burden you with her troubles. You know that she looks to you as King and she puts everyone else before herself. She has always been quite selfless."

"She's the most selfless person I know. But that doesn't mean she shouldn't tell me when she feels unhappy. We should be sharing everything, not hiding secrets." The Queen nodded.

"Tell her that. Make her understand that hiding secrets from you does more harm than good. And remember that while you have always been a little boy, you are much older than she is. While you had no worries or cares, she grew up with the troubles of a grown up. English society is strict on proper young ladies and she still feels a duty to those rules. It is strange to her that age is such a complication on this island. She just celebrated her twenty-seventh birthday, did she not?" Peter nodded slowly and the Queen gently patted his cheek. "She still looks like she is twenty. Age does not affect either of you and yet your children must be aged a little everyday. It is a strange thing to get used to and she is having trouble adjusting to it."

"Why does age even have to mater," Peter said with a scowl.

"Because you are a father and what will happen when your children catch up to you in age? You and Wendy did not think about all of the repercussions of having a child." Peter opened his mouth angrily but the Queen held her up her hands quickly, cutting him off.

"Neverland is blessed to have a royal family, Peter. Do not think for a moment that we fault you for it or that we wish things were different. I am just asking you to look at it in a different light. From Wendy's point of view. Your children are growing up in a place where no one ever ages. How is that going to work in thirteen years? When Wyatt is twenty, the same age you seem to be? Wendy worries about that, you know. She worries what will become of her children. As you said, she is selfless. She worries for Wyatt and the princesses and for you as well."

"She doesn't need to worry so much. I told her when we first found out she was with child, we would take it all one day at a time. I remember she was terrified because she didn't understand how it could even happen. How I could have…well, how we could even have a child together."

"It is true, Peter. We were all quite surprised when we found out the news. We never thought it would be possible." Peter's brow raised.

"And you never thought I would grow up, either. Yet here I am."

"Yes. And it is all for Wendy. Still, a child being born in Neverland is something that has never happened. And it has now happened three times. We didn't think it would be possible, for you to father a child."

"It happened before…a long time ago," he said quietly. The Queen froze; even her wings stopped and she floated downward a bit.

"You never said—"

"No. No, I never told anyone, out of respect for Wendy. It was during…well, it was when Hook was alive. When he kidnapped her…tortured us and sold her into slavery. Neverland doesn't know the details of our captivity and the horrors that we faced. But Wendy was with child…and her captor made her lose the child. She told me after we were reunited and she didn't think it would be possible for her to ever have children. That's why Wyatt is our miracle. Why we were overjoyed and we didn't care about the repercussions of our three miracles. I wish she would remember the joy instead of thinking about the negatives to life. I'll never understand that burden of worry."

"Ah Peter, think again." Peter opened his mouth but closed it again. He was wrong and they both knew it. The time he felt worry, the time he felt dread, was when his family was involved. Whether he chose to believe it or not, Peter Pan had grown up both in body and mind. And Neverland knew it. It is why they stood behind him through thick and thin. It is why they accepted and loved Wendy as his queen, despite the fact that she was a mortal woman. And the Neverlanders said nothing when the king had announced there would be an heir to the throne of Neverland. As strange as it was, everyone was overjoyed for their king and never questioned it. Which is why no one believed him when he said he never worried about anything. Everyone knew better. The fairy Queen rose into the air again and folded her hands, looking calm.

"Go home to your wife, Peter. We will discuss the matter of the Indian princess tomorrow." Peter nodded, bowed low, and returned to the Glade, where his son was floating in the air, surrounded by fairies. Peter crossed his arms and grinned.

"Made some friends, have you?"

"Dad, this one's name is Silver Bell. Didn't you tell me you had a fairy when you were a boy? Something Belle, wasn't it?"

"Tinkerbell," Peter said in a sad voice. "She died."

"We knew Tinkerbell," Silver Bell chimed softly. "She was like a sister to us. Of course all fairies are sisters in a sense but we were close. She spoke of you often, Peter Pan." Peter smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Silver Bell. Tink often spoke well of her sisters." Silver Bell bowed her tiny head and smiled.

"Dad, I don't understand. I can only understand Silver Bell but the rest of the fairies sound like chimes to me. Why can I only understand her?" Peter glanced quickly at Silver Bell, who floated above his son's head.

"I think that means you're supposed to understand her. She's going to become one of your good friends. You two can help each other out."

"Like you and Tinkerbell, you mean?" Peter looked around at the fairies, his heart missing his dearest friend.

"Yes. Just like Tink and me." Wyatt looked excited.

"I'd love to have a fairy friend! Silver Bell, you want to meet up here tomorrow? Maybe we can go flying and I can introduce you to the Indians or the mermaids or the—"

"I'd be honored to be friends with the prince of Neverland," Silver Bell said with a smile, bowing her head. Wyatt held out his hands and Silver Bell landed in his palm.

"We'll be the best of friends," he said excitedly. Peter patted Wyatt on the shoulder.

"Come on son, we should be going. Good night to you all, fairies. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Silver Bell!" Wyatt waved to his new friend as he and his father took off into the air.

When they landed in the forest, Peter put a finger to his lips as he opened the door and saw all of the lights were off. They walked into the kitchen quietly and Wyatt let out an exclamation of "awesome" when he saw a tray of cookies on the counter. Both of them grabbed one and stood there enjoying the sweetness for a moment.

"Wonder why Mum doesn't make these more often," Wyatt whispered.

"Your Mother stays busy enough. We don't thank her enough for all that she does." His eyes raked over the spotless kitchen and Wyatt grinned.

"I'll finish the dishes, so she'll be surprised when she wakes up," Wyatt said, glancing around at the dishes in the sink. He knew his sisters weren't going to do them and they had all probably gone off to bed. Peter smiled and tousled Wyatt's hair, leaving him to delve his hands into the soapy water and scrub at the pans.

Peter made his way to the bedroom he shared with Wendy, hoping she was still awake so that they could talk. He hated leaving her on a bad note and was feeling nothing but love and appreciation after his talk with the fairy queen. He stopped when he heard a gentle snoring and he leaned against the threshold, his arms crossed over his chest. Wendy lay on top of the blankets, wearing a simple cotton nightgown. It reminded him of what she had worn when he had first brought her to Neverland, so many years ago. He edged closer and stared down at her. Her blonde curls spread around the pillow, brushed out and shining. Her hand rested on her stomach, her wedding ring sparkling in the moonlight. Her chest rose and up and down with her gentle breathing and her long lashes rested against her cheek. Peter reached out and very softly, cupped her face. Sighing, he dropped to his knees and stared into her face.

"You are still the most beautiful creature that ever existed," he whispered, "you're still my ultimate weakness. My perfect love. I love you so much Wendy. I could never stop loving you. I hope you will always know and believe that." Wendy shifted in her sleep and turned her head away from him. Peter's hand hovered over her face but he lowered it and quickly stepped out of his clothes and lay down on the bed beside her. He watched her sleep for a moment before turning away and tucking his hand underneath his chin, closing his eyes and falling asleep quicker than he had anticipated.

_**Thank you SeddieGal for joining us! And it's wonderful to see you here too April! I've really missed Peter and Wendy too, it feels great to return to Neverland with them and their kids. Here's a nice long one-have a great weekend everyone!**_

_** :-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Peter was soaring over the waves, Tink chiming right behind him. Peter turned to grin at her and his eyes caught something in the distance._

_"Come on!" He took off, with her on his heels and they hovered over a pirate ship. Peter grinned at Tink._

_"Want to have some fun with the old codfish?"_

_"Peter, be careful," Tink chimed and Peter laughed again. He let out a loud crow and searched the ship for the pirate captain. It had been ages since they had had a skirmish. Peter yanked out his sword but stopped as his eyes caught sight of something tied to the mast. _

_"Let's take a closer look," he muttered to the fairy before he dove and landed on the ship, right beside the mast. It was a girl in a white nightgown, her blonde hair flowing in the wind. Her head rested on her chest and her eyes were closed. Peter frowned and edged closer._

_"Is she alright?"_

_"I think she's just sleeping," Tink said, poking at her face. Peter swiped at her._

_"Tink, stop it. Um, hello?" He tried shaking the girl but her eyes remained closed. Peter frowned at Tink and bit his lip._

_"Wonder why she's here."_

_"Ah ha, Pan. At last you come. The boys said you wouldn't come and yet here you are." Peter whirled around, his sword in his grasp. A grin crossed over his face._

_"Come on Hook! You ready to lose the other one?" The pirate held up his steel hook which gleamed dangerously. Hook chuckled._

_"So Pan, what has brought you here? A fight with me? Or is it your dear Wendy?" Peter frowned again._

_"Who's Wendy?" Hook looked surprised for a moment before he shook his head._

_"Games don't work with me, boy. I know you remember her." Peter turned back to the unconscious girl and back to Hook. _

_"I've never seen her before in my life." Hook was taken aback but he hitched his smile immediately. Circling around Peter, he edged closer to the girl._

_"Wake up, my beauty," he hissed in her ear. "Wake up now." He kept his eyes on Peter as his hand went to her curls and he yanked her head up. Peter's jaw dropped._

_"Hey! Leave her alone!"_

_"So you do remember her?"_

_"No but you're hurting her, stop it!" _

_"Ah my beauty. If you could see what has happened. Open those pretty eyes now and see your precious hero." The girl's eyes fluttered open and she let out a small groan. Hook yanked at her curls and she gasped, panting as the hook went to her throat. _

_"Look who has arrived." The girl's eyes caught Peter's and she gasped._

_"Peter!" Peter turned to Tink and his eyes were wide._

_"Do I know her?" Tink merely shrugged._

_"She seems familiar…you don't remember her at all?" Peter's hand scratched at his head._

_"I don't think I do…do I?" Tink shrugged again. Hook laughed loudly_

_"Do you hear this, my sweet? It is as I told you. Pan has forgotten all about you. Do you not recognize your Wendy, boy? She has grown a bit but she is still your Wendy."  
_

_"I…have a Wendy? But WHO is she?" Peter's eyes went back to the girl's and he racked his brain, thinking hard. He thought her face was familiar but he had no idea why. She was almost an adult and he didn't associate with adults. The girl, Wendy, stared back at him, almost pleadingly._

_"Peter," she said quietly. The way she said his name made him uncomfortable. He straightened up and clutched his sword._

_"Why have you captured her? Release the girl immediately."_

_"She's here to lure you, Pan."_

_"I don't even know her! So you're wasting your time. There's no use in harming her if I don't even know her." Wendy let out a cry as the steel hook pressed harder against her throat, drawing several ruby droplets. Peter's eyes narrowed._

_"You lie, Pan. You would hate to see this girl murdered."_

_"Only because she doesn't deserve to die. But I won't die for her. If it's between me and her, then I choose me. Let her go, Hook, and let's have our fight. I don't know her so your efforts are wasted." _

_"Oh Pan, how easily you forget. Even the girl who has given you her hidden kiss. What say you to that, Wendy Darling? Your hero has forgotten all about you and yet you have waited at your window for him to return." Tears welled in her eyes and Peter shifted uneasily. He always hated to see someone cry. He cleared his throat and held up his sword._

_"Come on Hook. Forget the girl and fight me. It's what you really want."_

_"Aye, that it is. But I want your heartache even more. And if I kill her and you discover who she was, your heart will shatter." Peter wrinkled his brow, still trying to remember her. Wendy. Wendy. WHY did the name feel familiar? He turned back to Tink, his brow furrowed._

_"Tink, all jealousy aside. Do you remember this girl?"_

_"I don't Peter. She's familiar to me, I think we knew her at a time. But she's gone from my memory now." Peter let out a frustrated cry._

_"Enough of this game. Return this…Wendy to her home. We don't allow adults in Neverland. We—" he was cut off, for Hook had flung something at him and startled, he caught it. Holding it up, he saw an acorn hanging from a chain, a small hole through its shell. Peter's finger traced the hole as he studied the object, feeling his heart start to race, though for whatever reason he could not fathom. Hook watched him for a reaction but Peter gave none. Hook's eyes narrowed and he grunted loudly._

_"Very well, my dear, I wanted to end your life because of what you meant to him. I see now that it no longer matters. Still, your blood is better than none." He swooped down on her and she let out a cry as his hook raked across her throat._

_"Peter…our kisses," she choked out as blood stained her gown. Hook dug in deeper and Wendy gasped as she felt her life seep out of her. Peter let out an angry cry and rushed forward but it was too late; the girl was already gone. Holding the acorn in his hand, he cast one last look at the lifeless body before him before he rose into the air and flew from the ship as fast he could. He clutched at his stomach, feeling like he would be sick. He had never failed to save someone before and he had a feeling he had known this Wendy at some point, somehow. _

_"Peter! Peter, your kiss!" He turned his head and saw Tink lifting the necklace that he wore around his neck. It was a simple chain with a small thimble dangling from it. Peter clutched it in his hand and frowned._

_"A kiss? What are you talking about, Tink?" Tink's hands were pressed against her cheeks and she looked horrified._

_"It's Wendy! Wendy gave you that kiss! The acorn is what you gave her, the night you first met…it saved her life! And she…she saved your life! Wendy…you...we...you forgot about Wendy!"_

_"Wendy…my kiss…her hidden kiss." His eyes widened as his fingers closed around the acorn._

_"Oh my god," he whispered. He turned back to the pirate ship, in mid air and the acorn fell from his hand. His jaw dropped and his heart continued to race, as his memories all rushed back to him. Memories of a girl with bright blue eyes leaning toward him and pressing her warm lips against his._

_"WENDY!" _

Peter sat straight up in bed, his ruffled curls damp with sweat. He clutched at his chest, feeling his heart race and he struggled to steady his breathing. Glancing beside him, he let out a little moan when he saw his wife, safe and sound asleep. His shaking hands went to his eyes and he leaned over her a little, wishing more than anything he could hold her and kiss her and hear her voice. He held his hand over his chest, willing his heart to slow down and willing himself to calm down. He gently stroked her hair and felt her stir beneath him.

"Mmm. Peter?" His heart leaped at the sound of his name on her lips and he wasted no time in gathering her in his arms. She allowed herself to be held as he pressed her against his chest, kissing her hair over and over. Wendy noticed his shoulders shook and his heart was rapidly beating against his chest. She glanced up at him and saw his eyes closed tightly, as he hid his face in her curls. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Another nightmare?" Peter didn't say anything but his hold around her tightened. Wendy turned slightly and wrapped her arms around him so that she was sitting in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms draped around his neck. Peter buried his face in her shoulder and she felt wet. Pulling away, she cupped his chin and forced him to look up. She was stunned to see tears in his bright eyes. It had been ages since either of them had had that sort of nightmare. She thought that they had disappeared for good; that neither of them would return to that point in their lives. Her hand rested on his cheek and he closed his eyes again, leaning into her.

"Wendy," he said in a shaky voice. Wendy held his head against her shoulder, her fingers working through his hair.

"It's alright, Peter. We're alright now. Hook is long gone and he can't harm us anymore."

"Wendy…you don't understand. It was…it was different. I didn't remember you!" Frowning, she pulled away from him and watched his face. He rubbed his nose furiously and stared at the bed.

"What do you mean, you didn't remember me?"

"Hook kidnapped you to lure me…again. But this time I didn't remember you. I had forgotten you, forgotten who you were! And he killed you and I still didn't know who you were! HOW could that happen, Wendy?"

"Peter, it was a dream. It was just a bad dream." But Peter shook his head.

"No, I didn't remember until it was too late. I don't understand how that's possible."

"Peter," she said gently but firmly, "it was a nightmare. You didn't forget me. And Hook did not kill me. I'm right here, with you. We're alright, my love. We're fine." He shook his head and hid his face in her shoulder again.

"I did forget Wendy," his voice was muffled but she tensed slightly at his words, knowing where he was going. "Hook made me forget you. I spent fourteen months on that ship, not knowing who I was or who you were!" Wendy shook her head and pulled him away from her, searching his eyes.

"Peter, you told me years ago that I needed to stop revisiting those moments in my life. That I needed to stay with you in the present. So stay with me, here and now. Don't think about what happened then. Everything worked out. We're still together, after all this time." Peter nodded and wrapped his arms around her again, holding her to his chest. Wendy closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being in his embrace. It had been too long since he had held her like this. She missed the feeling of those arms wrapping around her. The sound of his beating heart underneath her and the feel of being pressed against his bare flesh. He let out a heavy sigh and she glanced up at him.

"Why would you start having nightmares like that again? After all this time?"

"I talked to the Fairy Queen tonight. I told her…some things about what we went through. I guess it was bringing all those memories back. No one in Neverland knows what all we endured. What we've been through together." She reached up and caressed his cheek and he nuzzled against her palm, yearning for her touch.

"Wendy. Never leave me," he said in the quietest of whispers. Wendy frowned and withdrew her hand.

"Do you think I ever would?" He opened his eyes and forced himself to look at her. His saddened gaze held hers.

"I'll never feel like I'm enough for you, Wendy. And that's strange to say the great Peter Pan isn't worthy of something. But I've never felt worthy of your love. And I know how much you sacrificed to stay with me. I know how worried you are, about everything. Your worries about Wyatt and Farrah and Adette. About me."

"I wish the Fairy Queen would keep some things to herself," Wendy said rather stiffly. Peter grasped her hands tightly.

"I can read you like a book, Wendy. I know you've been feeling lonely and sad for awhile. But the Fairy Queen shouldn't be the one to tell me what my wife is feeling. You need to talk to me, Wendy. We never keep things from each other. We've always been open and honest, so what has changed? Tell me what your heart feels and don't think that you're bothering me or anything."

"Oh Peter, you're always so busy—"

"Never too busy for my family," he cut her off firmly. "I am never too busy to listen to my love. You know that you come first in my heart. You and the kids are my blessings and come before anything else. So tell me how you feel. Don't keep things from me, alright?" Wendy was silent before she nodded.

"Very well. I'll try to tell you—"

"Don't try. Tell me." His eyes bore into hers and he leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers. "Tell me now."

"Now? We should get back to sleep, you have such a busy—"

"Wendy. You're not listening to me. I want to talk to you, and if this is the only time we can do it, so be it. I'll make time. Sleep is for grown ups anyway." Wendy grinned and shook her head.

"You may be a young king but you're still king nevertheless. Did you find a way to help Lily?"

"The Fairy Queen told me to bring her to the Glade tomorrow night. She's not sure if they can reverse age but they are going to try. I just hope she hasn't gotten worse. I'll go to the Village first thing in the morning to check on her."

"I want to send a message to John to tell him what's happened." Peter grimaced slightly.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"He loved her at a time. He would want to know. He always inquires about her well being in his letters. If I can't go and see them, Peter, you should. At the very least to tell me how they all are. But Slightly's last letter was disturbing; he said the family grows worried that they have not seen me in such a long time. They want to know what is happening and the boys ask if they could visit Neverland soon. I was thinking about bringing the whole family here. They haven't seen the children and I haven't seen them in so long." Peter was about to argue but he caught the pleading look in her eyes and sighed.

"Alright. I'll fly to London after I've talked to the Chief. If they all agree to it, I'll return to London tomorrow night and bring them here. It's the least I can do since I'm afraid to send you to London right now." Wendy flung her arms around him and pressed her cheek against his.

"Thank you, Peter. Thank you." Peter cupped her chin and gently touched the corner of her lips.

"I miss that smile."

"I still smile. My life is not terrible and I still have many joys—"

"You're troubled and you don't smile as often. Whether it's me or the kids or just the troubles around Neverland, you're letting something weigh you down and it's taken away your happy thoughts. Can you still fly, Wendy?"

"You've always been my happy thought, Peter," she whispered and he felt his heart swell. He stood by the bed and pulled her to her feet.

"Fly with me," he whispered in her ear as his hands encircled her waist.

"Peter. It's the middle of the night—"

"And that's our favorite time to fly," he said with a smile, dragging her toward the window. She giggled a little, feeling like a child again as she held onto his hand and allowed him to steer her to the windowsill. The cool Neverland breeze made the curtains flutter and her bare feet touched the sill. Peter flew to their dresser and grasped a tiny velvet bag in his hands. Depositing some of its contents into his palm, he flew back to his wife and blew the fairy dust into her face. Wendy blinked and felt herself rise into the air, Peter grinning down at her. Holding out his hand, he pulled her into the night air and up into the stars. Grasping his hand tightly, she soared alongside him, closing her eyes as she felt the wind blow her curls around her face. They were silent as they soared over the Neverland landscape, taking in its beauty by the moonlight. Peter glanced sideways at his wife, whose face glowed by the moon and a broad grin crossed his face.

Their nighttime flight ended much too quickly in Peter's opinion but he knew Wendy did not want to be away from the children for too long and he knew they both needed some sleep. Their feet touched the hard floor of their bedroom and she pulled him back toward the bed. His hands roamed her body, fingertips slipping underneath the gown and pulling upward. Smiling, she held her hands up and allowed him to remove the gown and throw it aside. He bit his lip as her body was displayed to him, bathed in the moonlight. Likewise, Wendy's hands went to his breeches and pulled them down around his ankles so he could kick them aside. Her trembling fingers brushed over his broad chest and he sucked in a breath at her touches. Taking her hand and kissing her fingers, he pulled her to him and leaned against the bed. She pressed her bare body against his and curled into his embrace, smiling against his flesh. One hand stroking her back while the other worked its way through her curls, Peter listened to the steady breathing of his perfect wife as sleep found them both.

_**Thanks SO much for the reviews! (Daphne, SO good to see you again too! :-) I'm bouncing back and forth between this and "Fly Me Through the Stars" (my Tinkerbell/Terence fic) and trying to finish that one up. Thanks again for your support-it means the world and I can't tell you how good it is to see Peter and Wendy again...they're like my best friends that I can't say farewell to :-P**_

_** Have a great weekend everyone! **_


	5. Chapter 5

The sun crept in and nearly blinded the sleeping lovers. Peter groaned and pulled the pillow over his head but Wendy sat up and glanced out the window.

"Peter, we need to get up. There's much to be done."

"Another hour, Wendy, please," came his muffled voice and his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back down to him. She smiled and shook her head.

"The King does not sleep in."

"He does when he was out flying all night with his queen."

"And whose fault was that? You cannot ignore your royal duties, Peter, you have obligations." Peter flung the pillow aside and glared at her.

"Don't use those adult words with me, Wendy. I may have grown up but I am not nor will I ever be a man." Wendy merely rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her husband was hundreds of years old, but aside from that, he had just stopped growing again a few years ago. She knew herself to be turning twenty-seven later that year but she still looked as she had done when she was twenty-one. In truth, Wendy was a bit afraid to return to London to see her family. She knew they had aged and she had not and she didn't know how to feel about that really. She had never imagined marrying the eternal child, Peter Pan. But she had never imagined he would grow because of his love for her. Peter failed to realize, as many young men do, that age is just a number and it was his actions that made him a man. Wendy stared at him and thought he had become a remarkable man but she knew he still hated that word, after all these years. So she merely shook her head and pushed the blankets aside.

"Very well, I'll go to the Indian Village and check on Lily. I suppose after that I'll ask the fairies for some dust to get me to London—"

"You'll do no such thing," he said, pushing the blankets aside. Ignoring his unclothed state, he jumped to his feet, his hands going to his hips. "I thought I told you I would go to London to talk to your family."

"Not if you lie around in bed all day," she said turning away from him, hiding a smile. Peter opened his mouth to argue but his eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms.

"You tricked me."

"I thought no one could trick the great Peter Pan," she said with a broad grin as she turned back to him. Peter tapped his fingers on his arm.

"No one can. For some reason, though, I fall for one woman's guile. Only one woman knows my weaknesses." Wendy reached back to lace her dress and nodded.

"Just as one man will always hold my heart." Peter flinched at the word but Wendy reached for him and pressed her lips to his, her hands on his cheeks.

"It's not a boy that rescued me, has given me everything, would die for me, and holds my heart. A boy wouldn't be able to feel what you feel."

"I guess you're right…but I still don't like the word," he pouted slightly. Laughing, she kissed him again.

"Get dressed while I make the children some breakfast. We can take them to the Fairy Glade while we go check on Lily." Peter nodded and opened a drawer for a clean set of trousers. Wendy went to the kitchen and smiled when she saw the cookies were gone and the dishes were all cleaned. Shaking her head, she set to work on breakfast and glanced up awhile later when her family shuffled in. Wyatt's curls stood on end just as his father's did and he rubbed at his eyes.

"It's too early Mum."

"No lie in today, I'm afraid. We're taking you to the fairies while we go to the Indian Village."

"Will Aunt Lily be alright?" Farrah asked, taking a piece of bacon. Wendy sighed.

"I don't know. We've never heard of anything like this happening before."

"Mother, did you ask Father about school yet?" Adette said in a low voice. Wendy shot her a warning look but Peter entered the room, his brow raised.

"What about school? Ew, I don't like that word either."

"That's because you never went," Wendy said, pouring juice into their glasses. Peter wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Why would the Prince of Neverland need to go to school?" Wendy rolled her eyes and shook her head. Farrah giggled.

"Daddy, does that mean we won't have to go either?"

"It most certainly does not," Wendy said sharply before Peter could reply. "You still need to be educated."

"As Dad just said, why would the Prince of Neverland need to go to school," Wyatt said with a smirk. Wendy shot Peter a glare before she set a glass in front of her son.

"You three are born of two different worlds. Education meant a great deal to me and to my society and I would like my children to be educated."

"I am educated! Reyna is teaching me how to speak mermaid and where to find the best shells. Black Arrow teaches me how to track and hunt, Aunt Lily teaches me—"

"I meant learning about things ASIDE from Neverland," she said huffily. Only Adette looked excited. Farrah and Wyatt both went pale and looked to their father pleadingly.

"You won't let her send us to school, will you Daddy?" Peter's eyes flew to Wendy, who was giving him a stern look. He swallowed.

"We'll discuss it later. Eat your breakfast. Your mother worked hard on this neverberry juice."

"I know it's your favorite," she said quietly, taking the hint to drop the subject. Adette finished chewing her food and leaned in close to her father.

"Father, I want to go to school in London." Peter nearly spit out his juice and Wendy closed her eyes, groaning.

"Excuse me?" Adette's eyes flew to her hands in her lap and she bit her lip.

"I just meant…I'd like to leave Neverland. For a time. And see what else is out there." Peter's eyes widened.

"You're a Princess. The mortal world isn't supposed to matter to you."

"But it does," she protested. "I don't belong here! I belong in London, like Mother did. You and Farrah and Wyatt are all alike and belong on this island but I'm like Mother. I belong in society and sophistication." Peter glanced quickly at Wendy and his face went red.

"Your Mother doesn't belong to that world anymore either. She belongs here, in Neverland, with me. As do you. I don't want to hear anymore about you leaving. Is that clear?"

"Father—"

"IS that clear?" Adette's lip trembled and her head hung low.

"Yes Father." Peter watched her for moment, then resumed shoving food into his mouth. Wendy calmly folded her hands on the table.

"As your father said, we'll discuss this later," she said quietly.

"There's nothing to discuss. She's not going to London."

"Peter—"

"I'm the King and I'm saying she will not go to London!" The children all looked down, sensing their father's anger. But they also knew their mother and knew she would not take this bullying. Peter often forgot who he was talking to, until she would forcefully remind him. It's one of the things he loved about her…that she would dare to talk back to him and argue with him. It's what made her his equal, his soul mate. She had done it as a child and she still did it after being married to him for so many years.

"Children, go wash up before we take you to the Fairies." Recognizing their mother's tone, all three of them hopped down and ran upstairs. Wendy crossed her arms and Peter did the same. They glared at each other for a moment before Peter uncrossed them and played with his fork.

"Wendy—"

"Don't Peter," she said dangerously. "I am not one of your subjects you can order around. I am your wife."

"As you constantly remind me," he said, huffing and resting his head in his hand. Wendy looked as if she had been slapped.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said! You think I don't know who you are? I know you're my wife but those are our children and we make the decisions together."

"Too right we do. So why would you say that she is not going when we haven't discussed it?"

"Discussed it? Wendy, she's a Princess of Neverland! What would she do in London? WHY would she go to London?"

"To live her life! In case you haven't noticed, your daughter is miserable in Neverland. Farrah and Wyatt are always lording their powers over her and she feels like she doesn't even belong here. Why not give her a chance to experience something different? Something real? It wouldn't be for a long time."

"And what happens when she meets someone who wishes to marry her and grow old with her? She will grow old and she will die! A daughter of Pan, growing old. Away from Neverland." He looked horrified at the very thought. "No Wendy, I'm sorry but I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen. Adette will stay here and learn to rule alongside her sister and brother."

"You have just sentenced your daughter to a lifetime of heartache and loneliness," Wendy said in a deadly whisper. Peter's face was stone as he crossed his arms again.

"Unhappy she may be, but she'll be alive and close to us."

"People can die from heartbreak, Peter. Why can't you understand? She wants to find love someday. Just like we did." Peter froze and caught tears in his wife's eyes. She wiped at them with her sleeve but turned away and hugged herself.

"You never wanted to leave. You never wanted to find love. You never wanted to grow up. But you did. And I never thought I would find this kind of love, the most amazing kind of all. But I did. Now she wants to experience life and find love of her own. Where will she find that in Neverland? You really want to deny your daughter what we share? The greatest gift of all?" Peter closed his eyes, feeling the truth of Wendy's words pierce his heart. He stared at her back for the longest time before crossing to her and slowly turning her back around. His finger traced her cheek as he gazed into her eyes.

"Of course not. I want her to be happy and I want her to have what we have. But Wendy…we lived in that world. We know how terrible it can be."

"It has some wonders to it too, Peter. I'm not saying we must send her away immediately but I am saying I wish to discuss this at length at a more appropriate time and I wish for you to give it some real thought." He nodded, brushing a curl out of her eyes.

"Alright. I'll consider it. I don't think I can object to that perfect face that is giving me such pleading looks." Wendy smiled and shrugged.

"Welcome to my world." Grinning, he leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"I knew it was impossible for you to deny me anything," he whispered against her lips. Her eyes flew open and she stared at him in mock shock.

"You arrogant little—"

"Careful what you say to the King of Neverland. I have a much better use for those busy lips of yours," he swooped down on her and pressed his lips against her protesting mouth. He felt her become limp and pliable in his arms and he pressed himself more into her, his hands roaming her body. Wendy reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair, making him moan and press into her more.

"Mum! Dad! Gross!" Peter and Wendy broke apart to find their children staring at them in horror; actually, Farrah was looking away and Wyatt was holding his hands over his eyes, looking like he was going to be sick.

"Do you guys have to do that in front of us?"

"You just got here," Peter said with a shrug. "And anyway, the King and Queen can do whatever they like."

"Don't start teaching them that, Peter," Wendy said, hitting him gently. She pulled away from him and finished packing her supplies she was taking to the Indian Village.

"Everyone ready?"

"Mum, why can't we come to the Village with you? We want to see Aunt Lily."

"We don't know if there are any more dangers and you'll be safe at the Fairy Glade."

"Mum! Dad says I'll be King soon. I should be going with you." Peter crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Not that soon, son. And you still have a lot to learn. Like listening to your mother."

"Why? You didn't have a mother to listen to," Wyatt mumbled. Wendy shook her head.

"That's beside the point. You're acting like a child, not a prince. Until you start acting like the future King of Neverland, you'll stay with your sisters and be protected." Wyatt rolled his eyes but said nothing. Peter shot Wendy a smile, which she replied to by shaking her head.

"He's as bad as you used to be," she hissed in his direction. He merely held up his hands as if to say "your point?" Wendy flung a bag over her shoulder and tucked her sword into her belt.

"Peter, the fairy dust please." Surprised, Peter stopped and frowned over his shoulder.

"I usually just carry you in my arms."

"I can fly myself, Peter. I don't need you carrying me everywhere." Peter's throat stuck a bit but he handed her the velvet bag he kept for emergencies and she sprinkled a bit over her head. The royal family rose into the air and flew straight to the Fairy Glade. The Queen of the Fairies bowed low when she saw them approach and Wendy followed suit.

"Queen Wendy, it is so good to see you out and about."

"Yes, I suppose it has been awhile since I have gotten out of the house, Your Majesty. We are on our way to the Indian Village to check on Tiger Lily."

"Majesty, would you be so kind as to watch over the children? Tiger Lily is usually the one to watch them but…" Peter trailed off, looking uncomfortable and the Queen nodded.

"Of course, Peter. Your Highnesses need fear nothing."

"Thank you. And one more thing. Wendy would like a message sent to her family."

"A message? To London?" he nodded and the Queen looked uncertain.

"They will not be able to understand us, Peter. Perhaps you should be the one to carry a message to her family."

"The Lost Boys could always understand Tink."

"That was before they grew up, Peter. Do not forget how many years have passed in the mortal world. Grown ups forget about fairies and such. I do not believe they have forgotten but they will certainly have forgotten our language." Peter felt angry for some reason. Age again. He was getting tired of it.

"Fine. I'll go." He turned to his family and sighed. "Wait here for me, Wendy. I won't be long."

"Tell them I love them," she said softly and he nodded before jumping into the air and soaring through the clouds.

"Prince Wyatt," a tinkling voice broke the tense silence.

"Silver Bell!" Wyatt held out his hand for the fairy to land in and smiled. "Mum, this is my new friend Silver Bell. Tinkerbell was a friend of hers."

"Pleasure to meet you, Silver Bell," Wendy said with a smile.

"Queen Wendy, an honor," the fairy bowed her head. "I shall forever know you as the Wendy-bird." Wendy laughed and shook her head.

"That was when Tink hated me and had me shot out of the air." Silver Bell smiled a sad smile.

"She never hated you, Majesty. She was jealous, yes, but she knew that you and the Prince…pardon me, the King, are meant to be."

"I wish I still believed that," Wendy said faintly. The fairy started in Wyatt's hand.

"Beg pardon?"

"Nothing, nothing. Er, children, behave yourselves for a moment. I'll be right back." The Queen of the Fairies watched with a worried frown as the Queen of Neverland excused herself from the group and hurried away from the Glade, clutching her sword tightly.

_**April, ahhh that's awesome! You're going to have so much fun with that role, I'm super jealous! Definitely keep us updated :-) **_

_** I finally finished my Tinkerbell/Terence fic so I can start giving this one more time. I'll try to post a bit more this weekend. **_

_**Keep those reviews coming! **_


	6. Chapter 6

Peter froze in mid-air, frowning around him. He had always been able to find Wendy's house so easily. He supposed something, or _someone_, had drawn him but now he felt nothing. Groaning in frustration, he turned and glanced down at the rooftops. They all looked the same! And it was broad daylight; someone could easily look up into the air and see a flying boy. Deciding he had better come back at night, he turned and headed back to Neverland.

He touched down in the Fairy Glade and saw his children playing with the fairies but there was no sign of his wife.

"Where is Wendy?" he announced his arrival and the girls hugged him round the middle.

"She said she'd be back in a moment. I think she went to check on Aunt Lily," Wyatt said softly, as if the tone of voice would make the words better. Peter gritted his teeth and without another word, jumped into the air and flew to the Indian Village.

The Indians bowed low as he passed but he ignored them, heading straight to the fire in the center of the Village. There were several figures huddled together. Two of them were embracing and as he neared, he saw long blonde hair and long black braids.

"—so grateful, Your Majesty. We can't thank you enough."

"Oh Chief, I would do anything in my power to help Tiger Lily." Tiger Lily pulled away and Peter's eyes widened; she was once again a young woman, her dark eyes moist as she hugged her Queen.

"Wendy," Peter said softly, his anger fading. Wendy jumped to her feet and hid her hands behind her back.

"Peter, I'm sorry I didn't wait for you, I just wanted to see how she was doing."

"How is this possible?"

"The Queen used her magical healing flowers. Our Princess has been restored," the Chief said cheerfully. Peter gently led Wendy away from the group and gripped her arm.

"You used Pahana's flowers to heal her?"

"Yes I did. They have the utmost healing power and Lily was growing weaker by the minute. We still have one flower left." Peter bit his lip and looked anxious. He was grateful that Lily was alright; but they had already used one of the flowers to heal Adette when she had fallen from the sky in a flying lesson gone bad. Peter felt better that he had those flowers. He felt more prepared for accidents and he didn't worry as much about his family coming to harm. With only one flower left, he didn't feel as comfortable anymore. Wendy didn't say anything else and turned and sat down beside Lily again. Peter walked over to the princess and embraced her.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"Thank you, Peter." He pulled her away and gave her a stern look.

"No more stealing fairy dust and flying to London, alright? The next time you want to see John, I'll kidnap him and bring him to you." Wendy giggled but Lily had a sad smile on her face.

"Is she pretty, Wendy? Is she good to him?"

"Oh Lily," she squeezed Lily's hands and leaned in close. "You have always meant a great deal to John. He's a fool, in my opinion."

"No," Lily sighed, resting her face in her hands, "Peter was right. He's of the mortal world and therefore we can never be together." Wendy shot Peter a look before scooting closer to her friend.

"Never say never, Lily. The impossible happens everyday. This is Neverland, after all." Lily nodded and rose to her feet.

"I think I'll go hunting. Thank you again, Wendy. It's wonderful to see you. You as well, Peter."

"Take care, Lily," Peter nodded, watching her trudge off. Wendy stood and joined Peter, watching her walk away with her head hanging low.

"Poor Tiger Lily."

"Come on. We'd better get back to the kids. Can I carry you?"

"Actually, I think I'll walk. I need to clear my head. I'll meet you all back at the house." Peter stared at her for a moment, his mouth opening and closing but finding no words. Without a word, she turned away and walked off, following Lily. Heaving a great sigh, Peter jumped into the air and flew back to the Fairy Glade. His children were running around, laughing but Peter hung back. WHY couldn't things be as they were? Why had life become so complicated? Life had never been complicated in Neverland. Not until…he shook himself roughly, casting those thoughts aside.

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to you," he told himself in a gruff voice.

_She's changed you completely. She made you grow up and have responsibilities. Duties. Obligations._

"It was my choice. I chose it, for her. To be with her. It's all worth it."  
_Is it? Is it really? Is the love of a mortal woman really worth all those years of fun and games you had? She took your Lost Boys from you. She took your youth, your adventures. Your best friend died because of her. You, Peter Pan, are weak and worthless now._

"I am not!" He exclaimed to no one in particular. The fairies who were flying around froze and looked around, worried. The Fairy Queen felt the King's distress and glanced around anxiously.

"King Peter?"

Peter heard it but he didn't answer; he wasn't ready to return to the Glade to see his children. He wanted to find Wendy and ask her why things had to be this way. Why did age matter so much, and why were they so different now that they had children. He remembered when he had first found her, after they had been separated for so long. After all she had been through, she constantly cried and hid in her room. He was always begging her to tell him what was wrong. It seemed like that they were returning to those times and he didn't like it one bit. Growing more and more frustrated, Peter leaped into the air and flew away from the Fairy Glade. Flying with no particular destination, he landed at Mermaid Lagoon and rested on one of the rocks in the middle of the sea. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he gazed out over the water and sighed heavily. His ears perked up when he heard voices and he quickly ducked behind a bush to hide himself. Wendy and Lily were coming up the bank, their dresses dragging in the sand.

"Have you tried talking to the King?"

"He's always so busy, I feel like my troubles and heartache are so far down on his list, that I musn't bother."

"Wendy, you know that's insane. Peter would be angry to hear you—"

"I know. I said I feel like. He talked to me about it last night, actually. He wants me to start telling him when I'm bothered. And what am I supposed to tell him? That I no longer feel that I'm supposed to be here? That I have doubts that we belong together? That I think about life before Peter?" Peter gasped and clapped a hand to his mouth, fearing they would hear. But the girls noticed nothing. Lily's hands went to her hips.

"You'd better chase away those thoughts right now. Everyone knows you and Peter are meant to be together. Your love is legend. It has done so many things. Why do these thoughts come now, after all this time?"

"I can't explain it Lily. But I know I'm not the only one. I see the way he looks at the children. I see the way he looks when he flies. He misses being a boy. He thinks about what life would be like had he not grown up for me. I know him, I know how his mind works. Even if he says he loves me and regrets nothing, I know a part of him wishes he hadn't married me."

"Wendy, what a thing to say!"

"It's true, Lily. Ask him. Talk to him about it. See for yourself."

"I'll do no such thing. You are his wife, you talk to him. All married people go through this, Wendy. Especially after they have had children together. You cannot doubt Peter's love for you, you just cannot. He may be an immortal man but he is still a man nonetheless. Men forget that women are more fragile, we are more delicate. We must be reminded of their feelings more often and reminded that we are loved. Peter just needs a push in the right direction."

"I wish I believed that was true, Lily but the fact is, I think it's more than us not communicating. We are falling apart, in a way. We will always love each other but the fact is, something has happened and we are not as solid as we once were." Peter's heart was tearing and even more so because he knew Wendy was right. He had been feeling the very same thing. Something was happening to them and he had no idea how to fix it. The Fairy Queen had told him to take her away for a few days but he now knew that was not the solution. He also knew they had to find some way to resolve it and fast. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't. And despite the fact that she had sworn to him she would never leave, he felt like he was moments from watching her fly away. He remained hidden while they passed and watched their retreating backs, his jaw slightly agape.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked aloud.

"Pan find shiny thing for Pan's Wendy," said a voice beside him. He glanced down and saw one of the mermaids splashing her tail.

"Shiny? Wendy's not like that. She doesn't care about wealth and pretty things. She never has." Peter tapped his chin impatiently. The mermaid cocked her head.

"Why Pan sad?"

"I'm losing her. And I don't know to stop it."

"Pan loses Wendy-lady? Don't know where she is?"

"I know where she is but I'm afraid she'll leave me soon."

"Where she go?"

"Back to her home in London. Back to her family. To something different, something real." He repeated Wendy's words and they stuck in his throat. The mermaid hummed while she played with her hair.

"Then Pan can be a boy again! More fun when you were a boy."

"Hey, I'm still fun."

"More fun when you were a boy." Peter's brow furrowed.

"You're right," he sighed, "I was more carefree. With a family, I constantly worry. I feel like I'm growing older by the minute."

"Pan stop growing. Touch magical stone and Pan stops growing." He looked quickly at the mermaid, who had dove beneath the waves.

"Wait, come back!" But there were only waves where the mermaid had been. Heaving a great sigh, he jumped to his feet and prepared to fly back to the Glade. But a head popped out of the water and the mermaid resurfaces, cradling a beautiful amethyst in her arms.

"Pan touch it. Stop growing." She set the gemstone in front of him and watched him. His brow furrowed, he knelt and studied it for a moment.

"What is it?"

"Magical stone. From the sea."

"But how does it work? What's the catch?"

"No catch. Make Pan stop growing."

"Ok, I got it." He bit his lip and reached toward the gem. Curling his fingers, he withdrew his hand.

"I think I'd like to speak to Reyna first. Before I do anything."

"Reyna gone to see sister in North Sea. Pan take stone home. When ready, Pan touch stone." With a swish of her tail, the mermaid was gone and Peter was left staring out over the sea. Glancing down, he hesitantly picked it up and held it in his arms. Nothing happened. No sparks, no glow, no crash, nothing. Sighing with relief, he cradled it in his arms and flew back to the house. He decided to hide it and slipped it into a chest that held some of Wendy's dresses. Locking it tightly,he flew out of the house without a backwards glance.

* * *

Peter felt as if the stone was weighing him down as he flew with his children back to the house. Wendy was still not back so Peter told them to go play and he sat at the kitchen table, knocking his knuckles against it absentmindedly. Glancing up at the window, he saw it was getting dark and he had promised Wendy he would visit her family this evening. Calling to Wyatt to come inside, he quickly attached his sword belt and tucked a dagger in his leggings.

"Father, where are you going?"

"I told your mother I would fly to London to talk with her family. I should be back later with all of your uncles. You kids stay inside and don't let anyone in, alright?"

"Does Mum know you're leaving us alone," Adette asked anxiously.

"Stop worrying Addy, I'm old enough to take care of all of us. Nothing's going to happen," Wyatt said smugly. Peter tousled his son's hair.

"Keep an eye on your sisters for me, Wyatt. I'm going to find your mother before I leave. I don't like that she's been gone all day."

"She's probably just gossiping with Aunt Lily. Women do that you know," Wyatt said, rolling his eyes. Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright, I'll be back shortly." His children waved him off as he flew out of the house and soared over Neverland. The moon had come out and still Wendy had not returned home. He felt sick to his stomach; Wendy had not stayed out that long since the days of Hook and the pirates. Could something have happened to her? He kicked himself for not worrying sooner. Deciding he had better check with Tiger Lily first, for that's who Wendy was most likely with, Peter changed course to the Indian Village.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a celebration, that much was certain. Peter glanced around nervously, in search of Wendy or Lily. Lily's brother caught sight of him and gasped.

"King Peter! We're so glad you could join us!"

"Thank you Bear Claw but I can't stay. Have you seen Wendy? Or Tiger Lily?"

"Tiger Lily is over there but we have not seen the Queen since this morning." His throat tightening, he nodded his thanks and walked over the princess, who was dancing with her people. Peter was relieved to see she was back to her old self again. It was strange to think of Princess Tiger Lily as old and weak. Never in his life had he met someone with such fierce bravery. Well, until he met Wendy of course. Lily caught sight of him and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you could make it! You're just in time for the dancing!"

"As much as I would love to stay and celebrate with you, Lily, I can't. I need to speak to Wendy before I leave for London. Where is she?" Lily went pale and Peter braced himself for her next words.

"She's…she's not here, Peter. We parted ways a few hours ago. She said she was going back to the Fairy Glade to pick up the children."

"She hasn't been home yet. Where could she be?"

"Peter, I'm sure she's fine. She's probably picking neverberries to make you pie."

"Has she left me, Lily? Did she go back to London?" Lily gasped.

"Peter, what's gotten into you? Why would you think she would do that?"

"I heard you girls talking earlier. About how she feels like she doesn't belong here anymore. So what's stopping her from flying back to London and leaving all of this behind?"

"For one thing, all of this is her life now," Lily said sternly. "And another, she has a family of her own now. You are the love of her life and her children are her ultimate gifts. She wouldn't just leave that behind. I thought you knew her better than that. What is the matter with you two lately?"

"We both feel it. We're growing apart. I'm losing her, Lily. And I don't know how to keep her here with me. I don't know if I should anymore. Or if I should just let her go."

"You're both talking crazy talk. I don't know how, after all you have been through together, you can think that your love is fading but you two had better fix it right now. Neverland is slipping into chaos and that storm you have been battling is just going to get worse."

"Are you saying the storm was caused by Wendy and me?" Lily did her best not to roll her eyes. Peter could be SO thick sometimes.

"You know you can control the weather. You control the very island in a way. Your emotional turmoil is making Neverland suffer. So go find her and tell her how much you love her. Before things get worse."

"You and the Queen have both said that. Before things get worse. How can they get worse? You said she wouldn't leave me."

"And she won't. That doesn't mean you can't assure her of your love. Find her, Peter. Take her away from here for a few days and forget everything. Remember how in love you two are and remind her that you would do anything for her. She needs to hear it. She needs to hear it everyday. Do not forget, Peter, Wendy is from the mortal world. And in the mortal world, there is violence, tragedy, and heartache. Neverland has always been the opposite. It is our paradise. But Wendy did not grow up here and so she carries with her the burden from her own world. She needs your help in casting that burden aside."

"I'll help in any way I can," he said uncertainly, staring at the ground. Lily cupped his chin and looked up into his eyes.

"She'll never stop loving you. And I know you would do anything for her. You would give your life for her. You both just need to travel back to the past and remember how much you mean to each other. People don't truly realize how in love they are until they face losing them." Peter gasped.

"Are you saying—"

"No Peter. That's not what I'm saying. She realized that she loved you when you lay under Hook's sword. You discovered that you loved her when Hook kidnapped her and threatened her life. And look at everything you've been through and everything you've helped each other through. Look at all that she has done to prove her love! She brought you back so many times, Peter. You were a Wendigo and she turned you back! Only true love can do such things. I just cannot understand why neither of you see that."

"I don't understand why under the cover of night we're fine…but when the sun comes up, these problems and worries return." Lily shrugged.

"The Great Spirits erase the sky at night and with it, troubles are erased. Nighttime is a time to erase and forget. With morning sun comes the new day and new problems." Peter ran his fingers through his hair, making his curls stand on end. He grasped Lily's hands and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Lily. We're lucky to have a friend like you."

"Find your Queen and use this night to erase her thoughts." Glancing up at the moon, Peter nodded and jumped into the air. He soared over Neverland, his eyes peeled as he searched the ground for his wife. Dipping in and out of the trees, Peter called to her, pleading with her to come home. Several hours went by and the moon was higher, silhouetted against the clouds. Peter was starting to grow frantic and he closed his eyes, silently summoning the Fairy Queen to his side. She was hovering over him within minutes, her eyes wide.

"Peter, what's wrong?"

"Wendy has gone missing. Did she come to the Glade looking for us?"

"I have not seen her since she left this morning. Did you check the Indian Village?" he nodded miserably.

"Tiger Lily said they split up several hours ago and Wendy was heading back to the Glade. Where could she be, Your Majesty?"

"Have you searched everywhere? Mermaid Lagoon? The Black Castle? Fairy Forest?"

"Yes, I've searched all of those. I can't find a single trace of her." Peter fought to remain calm. "I'm really scared, Majesty. She hasn't stayed out like this since…" he trailed off and the Queen fluttered her wings quickly.

"Hook is dead, Peter. Why don't we ask Mr. Smee if he has seen her?" Smee, Hook's former first mate, was now living on the opposite side of Neverland, near the shoreline. After Hook had been defeated, he and several other pirates had made peace with Peter and now lived comfortably, staying out of trouble. Peter nodded.

"Alright, let's go." They flew quickly and silently. Peter's heart raced as he continued to scan the ground for a flash of gown or a glint of her golden hair.

"When I find her, I'm tying her to the bed and never letting her leave the house," he said through clenched teeth. The Queen glanced at him with a raised brow.

"That may not be the best solution to your problems, Peter. In fact that may make them worse." Peter breathed in deeply.

"Does she not understand how much people care for her on this island? Why would she disappear like this?"

"It may not be her fault," the Queen said slowly and Peter jerked his head, turning to stare at her. "She probably lost track of time, though."

"You can say it, Your Majesty. You think something awful has happened."

"I didn't say that. Let's just remain calm and patient until we find some sort of clue. Here's Mister Smee's home." They landed on the doorstep of the hut and Peter knocked hard.

"What? Who is it? Who are you?"

"Mister Smee, it's Peter. I need to speak with you, if you please." The door flew open and Smee's round face appeared in the crack.

"Why Peter. What brings you here at this late hour?"

"We apologize for the lateness. But this couldn't wait until morning. Have you seen Wendy around here?"

"Wendy? No lad, I'm sorry. Has she gone missing?" Peter's throat was too tight to speak so he merely nodded. Smee opened the door a bit wider and looked anxious.

"Perhaps the Indians know where she's gone."

"They haven't seen her either. It's not like her to stay out so late."

"Well, Peter, you can feel if she is in danger. You have the power to find her, don't you? Have you felt anything unusual?" Peter's eyes widened as he realized Smee was right; he had always been able to feel if something was wrong with Wendy. He felt stupid for not remembering that he could even talk to her in his mind. Their connection was so strong that telepathy was one of their shared powers. Peter quickly apologized to Smee and flew away to a quiet spot to focus his thoughts.

_Wendy. Wendy, can you hear me? Please answer me sweetheart, please tell me you're alright._ Silence. Peter winced and tried again.

_Wendy, please, even if you're avoiding me, just tell me you're ok. Wendy. I love you so much. Answer me. Please._

_Peter?_ Her voice sounded weak and frail in his head. His eyes shot open and he bit his lip so hard it bled.

_Wendy! Are you alright? Where are you?_

_Home._ He frowned and rubbed at his temples.

_Wendy? Wendy! Answer me! _But there was silence. Growing more worried and more frustrated, he stamped his foot and took off into the air, toward his home.

_Dad! Come quick. It's Mum._ Peter heard his son's anxious voice in his head and he picked up speed.

He shot through the door and looked around.

"Wyatt! Girls! Where are you?"

"Upstairs," came Farrah's cry from the bedroom. Peter took the stairs two at a time and ran into the bedroom. Wendy was draped across the bed, her eyes shut and her dress torn slightly. Wyatt was busy untying ropes that bound her hands to the bedpost and Farrah and Adette were stroking her hand and hair.

"Wendy," he said quietly.

"Dad, lend me your knife," Wyatt said, reaching toward him. Peter handed him his dagger and Wyatt easily sliced through the ropes, allowing her hands to fall to her side. Peter sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked her face.

"How did this happen?"

"We don't know. We were getting ready for bed and Farrah came upstairs to look for something. We found Mum here, tied to the bed. She looked unharmed but she woke for a second and then shut her eyes again."

"I heard both of you in my head. She spoke to me for a second. Who could have done this?" Wyatt shrugged sadly, watching his mother with wide eyes. Peter gently took her into his arms and cradled her head lovingly.

"Wendy. Wake up, love, you're alright now. Wake up, Wendy, please." Wendy stirred slightly and he started at her movement.

"Wendy?"

"Mm. Peter?"

"I'm right here. The kids are here too. Are you alright?" Her eyes fluttered open and she saw oceans tossing in his eyes, his face inches from hers. She moaned and tried to sit up but Peter held on tightly.

"What happened?"

"You tell me. I've just spent the last several hours looking for you. And now we discover that you've been here all this time. Who did this?"

"I-I don't know. That is, I can't remember. I told Lily I was going to go back to the Fairy Glade and take the children home and that's the last thing I remember. I heard you calling my name a few moments ago—"

"In your mind. I was searching for you and trying to connect telepathically. Wyatt says you woke up for a second then fell back asleep." Peter helped her sit up and told Farrah to get her mother some water. Farrah literally flew to the kitchen and was back in the bedroom within minutes. Peter held the cup in his shaking hand, holding it to her lips. Wendy groaned and leaned back onto the pillow.

"Everything is so fuzzy. What happened to me?"

"All that matters is that you're safe," he said, leaning down and stroking a few curls out of her face. "Mark me, I'll find and punish who did this. But right now all I care about is that you're home." He pressed his lips against hers and held her face with his hands. "I love you so much, Wendy. More than I ever thought possible. And each day, my love for you grows. I'm sorry I don't say that enough." She opened her eyes and his gaze held hers.

"I love you too, Peter. More than life itself." He kissed her again and grasped her hands over her head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the three kids sneaking out and shutting the door behind them. Peter leaned over her and wrapped her in his arms again, nuzzling against her face and neck.

"I'm so sorry Wendy," he whispered against her cheek. He felt a tear splash his nose and he leaned back to see her sniffling.

"I'm sorry too, Peter. I suppose we have some things we need to work out—"

"And we will. Our love is too strong to throw anything away. We can work it out, Wendy, and I promise, things will be alright again." Her hand went to his cheek and he closed his eyes.

"I know," she whispered as she leaned up to kiss him again. Peter felt the intensity of the kiss but he was more focused on if she was hurt. Leaning back, his bright eyes surveyed her and his fingers did the lightest of touches down her body.

"I'm fine, Peter," she said knowingly.

'You're not hurt at all?"

"No. My wrists are a little sore is all. I'm alright." Peter lifted her wrists to his lips and gently kissed them. She sucked in a breath at his tender caresses. She gasped, suddenly remembering something, and leaned forward.

"You haven't been to London, have you?"

"I was a little preoccupied, trying to find you," he said grumpily.

"I'm sorry I worried you. But I'm fine, so please, go and get my family." Sighing, Peter stood next to the bed and stared down at her. Her brow rose into her hair.

"What's the matter?"

"I really don't like leaving you."

"Peter, I'm fine. You can go. And don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you," he said softly, not moving. Wendy stood in front of him and took his hands.

"There was a time when you didn't worry about anything. Nothing could frighten the great Peter Pan."

"That was before I had a family. No one meant that much to me, save for Tink, and I could protect her well enough. It seems impossible to protect you and the kids."

"You do an excellent job of it," she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Alright, I'll fly to London. But Tiger Lily is fine now, so I don't need to tell John what happened."

"He'll still ask about her."

"It's really none of his business anymore, since he has chosen another," he said with a furrowed brow. Wendy's face darkened.

"Is that how you feel about it?"

"Don't make a fight out of it, Wendy. I'm tired of fighting with you. I'll go and get them. I'm just saying that it shouldn't matter to John, how Lily is. And if Lily sees him…it won't be good."

"I'll make sure he stays here. Be safe." She stood on tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She crossed to her chest and knelt in front of it. Peter had completely forgotten about the stone until she had opened the lid, and he leaped into the air and landed on the trunk, slamming it shut. Wendy looked up at him, surprised.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. What are you looking for?"

"I'm getting you a coat, as it is winter in London now. What are you hiding in there?"

"Hiding? I don't hide things. I'm not hiding anything." Wendy stared at him in bemusement.

"Peter?"

"What? I said I'm not hiding anything. And I don't need a coat. I'll be fine without it."

"But Peter, you'll freeze."

"I won't either. I won't stay long enough to freeze."

"Peter, please at least put on some real clothes. If you wear your leaves, you'll catch your death." Peter rolled his eyes but accepted the trousers and shirt she handed him from the drawer. He kept these normal clothes from his days at the Goldberg Mansion, though in the very back of the drawer. He quickly shed his leaves and donned the normal clothing, looking quickly at the mirror and grimacing.

"I'm a stable boy again."

"But that is how you found me again," she said with a smile, cocking her head and studying him. "Peter glanced quickly at her.

"So did you fall in love with a stable boy…or Peter Pan, Prince of Neverland?"

"I fell in love with you, Peter, no matter what you were. I loved you long before you knew what love was."

"I think I loved you long before I knew what love was," he said, his hand going to her cheek. Clearing his throat, he straightened up and crossed to the window.

"Here's some extra for the boys," Wendy tossed him the velvet sack of pixie dust and Peter tucked it into his pocket. She blew him a kiss and he took off out the window, into the night sky.


	8. Chapter 8

As he crossed into the mortal world, he felt a sudden chill and realized Wendy was right. Tiny droplets of frost dropped onto his face and made him shiver. He found the house more easily this time. Perhaps it was just because he had always been here at night and not during the day. Peter flew to the window and peered in. He wasn't sure who all even lived here anymore and he gently knocked on the glass. He saw a shape rise from the chair at the desk and open the window.

"Peter?" Peter nearly fell out of the air; he was staring at Michael, the youngest of the family, now clearly a man. His throat stuck and he felt sick to his stomach as he stared at the handsome youth.

"Come in, come in," Michael stood aside and allowed Peter to step in. "Is Wendy with you?"

"She's waiting for you all back in Neverland. I've come to take you all for an adventure." Michael's brow raised.

"Peter, we're much too old to return to Neverland." Peter winced but shook his head.

"As long as you believe and haven't lost your happy thoughts, you can return. Where is everyone else?"

"Moved out. They have places of their own. John has a flat on the east side of London. Nibs, Curly, and Slightly all share a flat not far from here. Tootles is away at Cambridge, studying medicine. Ben and Frank were just here, visiting with Mum but they've gone back to their country home in Witham. I'm the only one here, I'm afraid."

"Ben and Frank? Who—"

"Oh, Twins. They finally stopped going by that and finally stopped finishing each other's sentences." Peter looked stunned for a moment but hitched his smile almost immediately.

"Well then fly with me and let's go get the rest of the boys. Where is your father? Would he like to come as well? And your mother too." Michael looked saddened for a moment and shook his head.

"Father passed several months ago. Cancer of the throat." Peter gaped at him.

"And no one told Wendy?"

"We didn't want to tell her through a letter. We thought we might see her soon. Slightly has been asking for her to come for a visit for the longest time."

"I can't allow her to come here. It's a long story but Tiger Lily left Neverland and her age caught up with her." Michael's eyes widened.

"What?" Peter sighed.

"I don't know if it would happen with Wendy but I can't…take that chance. She still looks as you remember her. She looks like I do. We don't age, Michael. If she leaves Neverland, her age may catch up with her as well. It's not as bad as Tiger Lily but she would still age dramatically. There are many changes in Neverland."

"And changes in your marriage?"

"What's that supposed to mean," Peter snapped.

"I mean no disrespect, Peter. In Wendy's letters—"

"Yes?"

"Don't go getting upset by it. She just mentions that things are a bit tense between you two. I'm sure it's nothing." Michael searched frantically for a distraction.

"Is Tiger Lily alright?"

"Yes, she was healed and she's fine now. She's been given strict orders to never return here though."

"Why was she here in the first place?"

"Spying on your brother…and his new woman." Michael noticed Peter's dark tone and bit his lip.

"She came to see John?"

"Wendy told her that John was betrothed. So Lily stole fairy dust and flew here. She was heartbroken and returned to Neverland immediately. I told her they could never be together."

"I'm sure that's not easy to hear from someone who is from her world and who married someone from the mortal world." Peter lifted his chin haughtily.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Stop getting so defensive, Peter. I only mean that it must be hard for Lily. Let me check on Mum and then I'll come with you to see the boys." Peter waited while Michael hurried off and he looked around the room. He realized, with a start, that they were in Wendy's old bedroom. He recognized the shelves of books, the writing desk in the corner, and the gold bed with a heart in the frame. Grinning, he knelt on the ground and peered through the heart. He could see the little girl grinning back at him.

_"Peter, it is perfectly lovely the way you talk about girls."_ He rose to his feet and stared down at the bed, How many years had it been? Lots, he decided. They didn't keep track of those things in Neverland. But he still remembered coming to this house for the first time, the first time he heard her voice as he listened to her stories about him. He ran his fingers along the bed and sighed heavily.

"Mum says hello and she hopes we have a safe trip," Michael announced his entrance.

"Where is she?"

"She's, er, in bed. Hasn't risen for days. She became very sick after Father passed and she just isn't getting better. I've moved in with her to take care of her. But we also have a housekeeper who has agreed to watch over her while I'm away. We won't be gone too long, will we?"

"No. Wendy just wants you all to come for a visit. Though I imagine it will be less pleasant now, with the news of her father." Michael nodded sadly.

"She will be furious but we really thought it best this way." Peter certainly didn't agree but he kept his opinions to himself. He opened the sack of fairy dust and glanced up at the youth.

"This won't work if you have forgotten to fly."

"I could never forget. And I still have a few happy thoughts left." Nodding, Peter sprinkled the dust over Michael's head and watched him rise into the air.

"Not bad," Peter said with a smile. "Come on, you lead the way to the boys."

_**Sorry it's so short but it's been a long day, and even longer day tomorrow and I wanted to post something :-) Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! (April, your comment made me laugh but it's so true. get ready for more though cause this one is about mistakes, lost love, and following your heart) **_

_**:-) **_


	9. Chapter 9

Peter immediately heard loud noises coming from inside the flat, loud noises that he didn't like. There was yelling and loud talking and something hitting the wall. He glanced hesitantly at Michael and Michael bit his lip.

'Oh dear," he started to knock but a voice came out of the darkness and made him stop.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you. He and Lillian are at it again. Third time this week." Peter and Michael both whirled around and saw a tall boy leaning against a tree, a cigarette between his lips. His eyes widened when he saw who was with Michael.

"Blimey. Peter? Peter Pan?"

"Umm…" Peter looked apologetic and uncertain. "Which one are you?"

"It's Slightly! Has it really been that long?"

"It has been quite long," Michael said softly. Slightly threw the cigarette to the ground and nodded.

"Six years, hasn't it? Where's that lovely wife of yours?"

"Waiting for us in Neverland. I'm taking you boys back for a visit."

"Excellent. Let's get rid of Lillian, shall we?"

"Who's Lillian?" Peter asked as he followed Slightly inside the house. Slightly ducked as a glass vase was hurled in his direction and just missed his head. Michael gulped.

"Hello Lillian." Peter turned to see a young woman with frizzy red hair and way too much make up, glaring at them with her hands on her hips.

"Ooooh you Darling boys, always poking your noses where they don't belong! You need to leave. All of you. This is between Curly and me."

"This is their house too, so don't you dare order them about," Curly thundered from the stairs. Peter gasped at his appearance. He knew the boys had grown but he hadn't expected this. Curly, who had once been a scrawny boy with curly blonde hair, was now buff and broad with brown curls that touched his shoulders. He too had a cigarette in his mouth and he looked a cross of bored and angry.

"Oy, Curly. You'll never believe who flew in," Slightly said, sweeping aside the broken glass with his foot.

"What're you on about?" Curly said grumpily but he caught sight of Peter standing behind Michael. "Bloody hell. Is that you, Peter? Well it's about time, I must say."

"S-sorry?" Peter said uncertainly, watching his old friends warily. Curly took a drag from his cigarette and tossed it aside, earning an impatient grunt from Slightly.

"You take our sister to Neverland and don't bring her for a visit, even when her letters are about how lonely she is and how much she misses us? What's the matter, Peter? Wanted her all to yourself, did you?"

"She's my wife," Peter growled, his fists curling up.

"Yeah? And when did you stop treating her as such?"

"That's enough," came another sharp voice from the stairs. They all looked up to find a broad-shouldered, dark-haired boy glowering down at them. Nibs came down the stairs, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Curly, go dunk your head in the water."

"You can't be serious—"

"Or I'll do it for you," Nibs said warningly. Shooting him a dark glare, Curly stormed up the stairs and slammed the door. The woman, Lillian, crossed her arms and fixed the boys with evil stares.

"I need to have a talk with Samuel, on my own. Nibs, why don't you and your friends take it elsewhere?"

"Sorry Lillian, you'll have to talk with him another time. An old friend has just come into town and we have a lot of catching up to do." He nodded to Peter and Lillian shot him a look before turning back to Nibs, her eyes narrowed.

"I loathe every single one of you Darling boys."

"The feeling is mutual, my dearest girl, I assure you." Lillian stamped her feet angrily and let out an angry cry before she rushed to the door and slammed it behind her. Peter winced as the glass fell out of the door.

"What the hell?"

"Lillian. Curly's girlfriend, this week. And she's one of the more tolerable ones."

"Curly has been going on and off with girls of…questionable standing in society," Michael told Peter in a hushed voice.

"I see." But he didn't really. When did the Lost Boys grow up and change so much? How had Peter missed all of this? Slightly was scooping the glass into a pile with his foot and Nibs rolled his eyes.

"How hard is it to sweep it up?"

"Hard when we don't own a broom."

"We have a broom. No one uses it in this house so I don't expect any of you to know its location."

"Alright Mister High and Mighty, bring me the broom so that I may cleanse this dwelling." Nibs rolled his eyes again and made his way to the kitchen, clapping Peter on the shoulder as he walked by. Peter glanced at Michael, doubt etched all over his face.

"What has happened," he whispered.

"We've grown up," Michael said simply, shrugging.

"You see now why I never wanted to grow up?" Michael shrugged again and Nibs returned with the broom, which he thrust into Slightly's hands.

"Good to see you again, Peter, mate. How are things in Neverland?"

"Things are alright. We have been hit by a strange storm and I've had to help with the damage for the past several weeks. The children are coming into their powers very well. And Wendy is…fine."

"I hope you're being the loving, attentive husband I know you are," Nibs said quietly. Peter opened his mouth to answer but they heard a derisive laugh from above them.

"Have you not read Wendy's letters? He's forgotten about her. He puts his precious Neverland before her. She doesn't even think he loves her anymore."  
"None of that is true," Peter shouted heatedly, looking like he was ready to knock something to the ground. Michael and Nibs both placed their hands on his shoulder and pulled him back a little.

"Pay him no mind, Peter. He's unbearable when he drinks. And he's taken to hanging around the pub for hours at a time." Nibs frowned up at Curly. "Is that the way you would speak to your former leader? Your brother-in-law?"

"It is when I know he could be treating her better," Curly said, hiccupping and swaying on the stairs. Nibs rolled his eyes.

"I think you had better stay here, Curly. You can come next time."

"You mean in ten years when Peter decides to come back? No way, I'm seeing Wendy too. And I haven't seen my nieces since they were born!"

"Then you'd better get your act together," Peter growled. "I'm not taking you to Neverland like that." Curly's eyes narrowed but he wiped his face and made his way down the stairs.

"I'm not drunk, I'm angry. Why haven't you brought her back for a visit?"

"Being the King is no small feat, Curly. And we just discovered that if one leaves Neverland, their age catches up with them. Except for me, of course."

"Of course," Curly said nastily. Peter's eyes narrowed.

"You were a Lost Boy for how many years? You know that I'm different, in more ways than one. I have no idea if that would happen to Wendy but do you really want me to take that chance? She's not old by any means but she is older than she appears. And bringing her back to the mortal world might accelerate her age dramatically. That's why I haven't brought her to visit."

"How IS the family thing going, Peter?" Slightly asked cautiously. "How do you make it work, with kids?"

"The fairies have worked their magic and we make sure they age a little bit each day. Since we don't keep track of age in Neverland, it's all very technical terms and I only know because Wendy keeps track of it. Wyatt is technically seven, though he has aged beyond his years. And the girls are six. They both act older too, though. Addy has even expressed interest in going to school here."

"In London? And you're letting her?"

"Wendy and I are going to discuss it later. We haven't had a chance with everything that's been going on."

"That doesn't sound good," Nibs said warily.

"Tiger Lily flew to London and that's how we know about the age thing. She returned to Neverland as an old woman. She's healed now but we're being extra cautious."

"Why on earth would she have come here?" Slightly asked with a frown. But Nibs looked sad.

"To see John. She must have heard about Charlotte." Peter nodded.

"Wendy told her and she stole fairy dust to fly here. She's been given strict orders never to return."

"Poor Tiger Lily," Nibs said quietly. Peter nodded again.

"So as you can see, between the storm ravaging Neverland, Tiger Lily aging, and raising three children, we are kept very busy. But I promised her I'd bring you all back so here I am. Is everyone ready?"

"Are we going to get the others?"

"If they want to come, of course, Wendy wishes to see everyone."

"John and Charlotte are at the theatre tonight. Let's fetch Ben and Frank and Tootles first and then go get John." Peter shrugged and passed around the bag of dust.

"There had better be some happy thoughts in this room."


	10. Chapter 10

_**I won't lie, there were tears as I wrote this chapter. Just a warning :-P but I hope you don't completely hate me for it and still continue to read. I'll try to post some more this weekend! Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming! **_

The rest of the boys were thrilled to see Peter and even more thrilled to hear that they were in store for an adventure. Tootles was nervous to leave his schoolwork behind but Peter assured him they would not be gone long. When they landed in front of John's house, they noticed a lady and a gentleman quickly walking down the walkway. The boys stayed tucked out of sight until they were both gone, then proceeded to knock on the door.

"Dearest, I KNOW I need to purchase a suit but…oh! Oh blimey, hello chaps! Good to see you."

"Got you trained well, does she," Michael said with a smirk. John straightened up and straightened his glasses.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We had a lovely time at the theatre tonight."

"Does she bring her brother along on all of your dates?" Slightly asked with a grin. John's face fell a little.

"It was rather uncomfortable but she insisted that she needed a chaperone. And I paid for all three of us so my money bag is considerably lighter now."

"John, for goodness sake, put your foot down and quit letting her walk all over you!"

"I say, chaps, is that Peter I spy back there?"

"Hello John," Peter said slowly. John started to wring his hand enthusiastically.

"Wonderful to see you, old boy. How are you? How is my sister?"

"We're going to see her now!" One of the twins cried (Peter still didn't know how to tell them apart) John's eyes widened.

"We're going to Neverland?"

"As soon as everyone is ready. Wendy is waiting."

"Splendid. Let me grab my coat and we can be on our way." John took a pinch of dust from the bag and gave a delighted cry when he rose into the air. Peter nodded to the boys.

"Ok everyone, you know the drill. Second to the right—"

"And straight on til morning," they all finished together in very excited voices.

Peter lead the way to Neverland and the boys kept letting out squeals of delight. Even Curly had a smile on his face now. As they crossed into the realm, they kept looking around and laughing.

"Follow me, boys," Peter lead the way to the house in the woods and hoped Wendy was still awake. It didn't make a lot of sense to bring them here at such a late hour but he wasn't about to argue with her. He saw the light on and knew she was waiting up for them.

"The kids should be in bed but Wendy is probably waiting up. Everyone ready?"

"You have to make everything a game, Peter? Let us see our sister already!" Peter opened the door and Wendy's squeal met his ears. She threw herself at the boys and they all crushed her with hugs and kisses. For a moment, Peter saw the young Lost Boys, as he had known them and remembered their rough housing and crazy antics. They had had some incredible adventures together. He truly had been heartbroken when they had left him.

"Wow Wendy, you haven't aged a day!"

"What do you expect, numbskull, this is Neverland"

"I think she's gotten more beautiful though," Nibs said, kissing her hand.

"Most definitely," Slightly agreed.

"Boys that's enough. My goodness, it's so wonderful to see you all. You're all looking splendid! Curly, WHY do I smell smoke and liquor about you? And Slightly, your hair is getting much too long. Michael, darling, look at how you've grown! Oh boys, I've missed you so."

"We've missed you too, Wendy-lady," Ben said, hugging her tightly. Wendy giggled, squeezed in the middle by her brothers. Peter hung back, surveying the scene with a slight smile on his face.

"But where are Mother and Father? I thought they might come too." Suddenly, the boys looked uncomfortably and uncertain as they glanced at one another. Peter felt like he should leave the room, as he knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Wendy…dearest, there's something you should know."

"Yes?" They were all looking at John expectantly; as the oldest, he supposed it was his responsibility to drop that horrible bomb on her.

"Wendy…Father passed away, three months ago." Wendy froze and went very pale.

"What?"

"We didn't want to write that in a letter, Wendy, we wanted to tell you in person. We're so sorry." Wendy didn't move or react. Her eyes were popping and Peter braced himself for a storm but none came.

"Dead?" she said faintly.

"I'm afraid so. Michael has moved in with Mother, to care for her." Michael nodded and took her hands.

"She's well, Wendy. She says she misses you and wishes she could have come with us. She's been handling it very well." Peter's brow raised at Michael's lie. He couldn't take it. Shaking his head, he went upstairs to the bedroom, feeling that they would be talking for awhile. He slipped out of his "normal" clothes and pulled on one of the deerskin trousers the Indians had made for him. Pausing to stare into the mirror, Peter's eyes scanned his reflection and he sighed.

"Who have I become? I don't feel like me anymore." He jumped onto the bed and reached for his panpipes. Putting them to his lips, he played the song that Tink had taught him long ago.

The door burst open and Peter nearly dropped the pipes. Wendy entered the room, her entire form shaking. Peter bit his lip and jumped to his feet.

"Sweetheart—"

"Don't touch me," she said in a shrill voice and Peter jerked his hand back. Wendy paced the room a few times and Peter watched her warily.

"Wendy, it's ok—"

"It is NOT ok! They tried to explain why they waited so long in telling me. I wasn't at his deathbed, I wasn't at his funeral, I wasn't at his burial. I wasn't there to comfort Mother afterwards. If you hadn't gone to them tonight, it might have been years before I had found out! It's your fault, Peter, it's entirely your fault!" Peter looked as if he had been slapped and he took a step back.

"How is it my—"

"You have kept me away! Kept me locked away here, as if I'm your own personal plaything! I have nothing here, Peter. Nothing. You and the children are all that I have. I have no career, no friends, no life! You kept me away from my family and my father is DEAD! I wish I hadn't come here. I wish I had stayed in London and grown up."

"So it finally comes out. You finally admit it. So what took you so long, Wendy? Why haven't you left before this?"

"Because I convinced myself I owed it to my family to stick around and work things out. But after tonight, I realize I owe you nothing. I will never see my father again and I will not let that happen with my mother. I am returning with the boys when you take them back to London. And I'll take the children with me."

"They're mine too, you know. You can't just take them."

"Oh please, don't pretend that you want them. You can't wait until I leave so you can be a little boy again. A selfish little boy."

"Fine. Take them. And you know what? Why wait? Why not fly home tonight? You obviously can't wait to get away from me." They were standing inches apart, their faces red, tears welling in their eyes, hearts pounding, and steam pouring from their ears. Wendy broke first; tears streaming down her cheeks, she turned and ran out of the room. Peter could hear her calling to the boys and he slammed the door behind her, so forcefully that several of Wendy's knickknacks fell off the dresser and crashed to the floor. There was a gentle knock at the door and Peter gripped at his curls.

"What?" he snapped.

"Dad, is everything alright? Mum just went running out of the house." Peter squeezed his eyes shut and determinedly blinked back tears.

"Go back to bed, Wyatt. Don't worry about it."

"But—"

"I said go!" Succumbing to his tears, Peter hid his head in his hands and covered his ears. He needed to go after Wendy. He needed to beg for her forgiveness, convince her to stay with him, make her see how much he needed her. He needed her love, he couldn't survive without it. But something held him back. Something kept him in that room. Very slowly, he rose and knelt in front of the trunk. With trembling fingers he opened it and lifted the amethyst into his lap.

"I want things to go back to the way they were. I want everything to be alright again. I want to stop growing...and start living again. Someone tell me what to do." Tears pouring from his eyes, he lowered his face to his lap and rocked back and forth. Tossing the stone aside, he curled up on the floor and cried himself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Again, sorry so short but I wanted to give yall something, as a Valentines Day gift :-P I'm writing more as we speak! I'll be back this weekend to post more-keep those reviews coming!**_

_** :-) **_

"Peter? Peter. Peter, love, wake up."

"Mmm. Wendy?" Peter blinked several times and sat up, groaning. What an awful dream he had had. Horrible words between him and Wendy and then she had left. He looked around and frowned. Where was he? This wasn't his room. It wasn't even his house! But with a closer look, he discovered it was actually his old home, the hideout in the tree. The room was messy and looked as if a tornado had been through. Wendy would never let the house get to be that state.

"Peter, are you up yet?" Peter gasped loudly and his head shot up. A glowing light hovered over him and he blinked several times, shaking his head, telling himself this wasn't possible. Tinkerbell watched him worriedly, her hands on her hips.

"Tink? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me. Who were you expecting?"

"Where's Wendy?" Tink's face darkened.

"Wendy? Why would you be asking about her?"

"Because she's my wife! What's happened to her?" Tink stared at him in alarm.

"Peter, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just…confused."

"Yeah. I'll say. Why would a little boy get married? To a mortal, on top of it."

"What are you—" But Peter's eyes shot open as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He ran to it and poked and prodded his face. It was a boy's face, that was for sure. Baby cheeks, dimples, a mischievous grin tugging at the corner of his lips no matter how he tried to cast it away. His blonde curls were tousled as ever and his body was filthy, covered in dirt and dust.

"What's happened to me?" he said softly. Tink landed on his shoulder and cocked her head.

"You don't look any different to me."

"I've grown up, Tink! I grew up for her. I married her and had children with her. What has happened?"

"Peter, you just had a very scary dream, that's all. Everything's fine. You're the young Prince of Neverland! And guess what? Hook's ship has been spotted again. What do you say we fly over there and have some fun with the pirates?"

"But Hook's dead. Come to think of it…you're dead too." Tink jingled in protest.

"I'm very much alive, as you can plainly see. Peter, WHAT has gotten into you?"

"I-I don't know. This doesn't make sense. I don't understand how this happened. And where is Wendy?"

"She's in London, where you left her almost eight years ago."

"EIGHT years?! EIGHT?" Tink nodded. "And I haven't been back to see her at all?"

"I'd thought you had forgotten about her, to be honest. You haven't mentioned her name until now. Do you even remember the Lost Boys' names?"

"Of course! Slightly, Nibs, Curly, Tootles, and the twins…Ben and Frank, now."

"Ew, what horrible names. Well I'm surprised. Last time I asked, you had no idea who I was talking about. I thought you forgot so easily. I certainly did." Peter shook his head, starting to pace the room.

"No, no, this can't be happening. HOW did this happen?" He glanced down and saw the amethyst at his feet.

"No way," he said softly, bending to pick it up.

"Oh yeah, the mermaids gave that to you. Still don't know why you're keeping it, it's an ugly thing and awful heavy." Peter turned it over in his hands.

"I never said anything about erasing my past. I said I wanted things to go back to the way they were. That meant I wanted things to be alright between me and Wendy! I don't want a life without Wendy."

"You said you would never grow up for anyone, Peter. Not even her. Why would you start talking nonsense now?" Peter glanced at her and bit her lip. It couldn't be true. The magical stone had done this?! The mermaid had said he would stop growing but she never said it would change his life. Tink continued to watch him and jumped when Peter violently shook the stone.

"Tell me what to do, you stupid stone. Tell me!"

"Peter…"

"You don't understand, Tink. This isn't my life. It's been changed, somehow."

"You're right, I don't understand. Because just last night you were talking about how you hate adults and no adult is allowed here. It's against your rules. You said you would never grow up, not ever."

"You're not understanding me! This is some kind of…alternate reality. I have to get back to my life. My wife and children." Tink nearly fell out of the air.  
"Children? Peter Pan having children? Now I've heard everything!"

"But it's true! Ugh, I need to speak with Renya."

"The mermaid? You banished her ages ago." Peter's head shot up.

"What? No I didn't."

"Yeah, she suggested you marry the Indian princess, Tiger Lily, and you banished her for the suggestion. Don't you remember?"

"Marry Tiger Lily? What?!" Tink's brow furrowed.

"You really don't remember anything…do you?" He shook his head sadly.

"Well, how about I take you through Neverland to try to jog your memory? The Lost Boys are still out hunting."

"Lost Boys? I thought they were in London now."

"You have new Lost Boys. Children that have fallen out of their prams. You don't remember their names?"

"Just tell me, Tink. Can't you see I don't remember anything?"

"Let's go and find them. Maybe you'll remember when you see them. And we can fly over and say hello to Hook." Peter winced and Tink noticed. "You're not…afraid of him, are you?"

"I've beat him many times before. But he…well, he nearly killed Wendy."

"I know. He made her walk the plank."

"No, I mean after that."

"Oh. In your alternate reality." Peter gritted his teeth.

'THIS is my alternate reality," he hissed but Tink pretended not to notice. She flew up and out of the hole and Peter took off after her.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I love all of the reviews and reactions I'm getting :-P here's a longer one for you and the goal is to get more written this weekend! Thank you all for the support and plz keep those reviews coming, they're what make me smile at the end of the day! :-)**_

It was strange to see such a healthy looking Neverland. It had been ages since he had seen it this green and fruitful. The storm that had hit had ravaged for days and left many areas damaged. Tink kept glancing over her shoulder to see Peter's reaction but he was looking all around him, taking it all in.

"Is this really my Neverland?"

"Always has been, Peter, and always will be. You're the Prince, after all."

"I'm actually King," he said quietly and Tink giggled.

"Kings are old and boring. Neverland doesn't need a King. That's why you're the Prince! Come on! I see the boys down below!" She took off toward the ground and Peter found that he could easily out-fly her. It turned into a race, one that had both of them laughing and panting. Tink rested on his shoulder as they both went tumbling to the ground. Peter lay on the grass and breathed in deeply.

"I don't think I've had that much fun in months."

"We have that much fun everyday!"

"Right," was all he said. He rolled over and rested his chin on his hands. Was this so bad? Maybe it was actually a blessing and not a mistake. Wendy had said she wished she had stayed in London. But he knew in his heart that they had both said things they didn't mean. Still, being a little boy again had been his wish. He could play with Tink and lead the Lost Boys and fight the pirates…just as he had done before Wendy. But could he forget her that easily? He sighed deeply, blowing dandelions everywhere.

"Peter, sir! We did as you asked and brought back a wild boar." Peter jumped to his feet as several filthy little boys appeared, carrying a huge boar carcass on their shoulders. He glanced at Tink, who was watching him expectantly.

"Obviously the new Lost Boys?"

"Do you know their names?"

"Men. Sound off!"

"Ted!"

"Tommy!"

"Ash!"

"Latch!"

Peter shook his head. WHERE did these names come from?

"Ok men, good work. Um, go on home and um, start cooking dinner."

"Aye aye, sir." They saluted him and hurried off toward the hideout.

"Why are they calling me sir?"

"You pretty much demand respect from them. You're the Leader, after all. And after the old Lost Boys left you, you became…um, a bit cold toward the others. But like you said, it's better to be feared than liked."

"I said that?" he stared at her incredulously. "I don't believe that for a second!" Tink shrugged.

"We don't question you, Peter. No one does. After..._she_ left, you got all moody and depressed. It took ages to bring you out of it. The Queen of the Fairies said you'd never be the same again—"

"The Queen! That's it!" Tink frowned.

"What's it?"

"I need to see the Queen. She'll know how to fix this." Peter took off toward the fairy glade, ignoring Tink's cry for him to slow down. He landed in the Glade and looked around.

"Your Majesty? Could I have a word?"

"What does Peter Pan desire with our Queen?" said a cold voice from above him. A male fairy was hovering over him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Treelore!" Treelore's face remained impassive.

"Our Queen is very busy, Peter Pan. What do you need her for?"

"I believe that's my business," Peter said, disliking Treelore's tone. The fairy continued to stare at him, his arms crossed and Peter crossed his arms as well, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm the Prince of Neverland and I would like an audience with the Queen."

"I am here, Peter Pan, what is your desire?" Peter's head shot up to see the lovely Queen drifting down toward him. Treelore bowed low and Peter bowed his head.

"Majesty, thank you for seeing me."

"As always, we are at your service, Peter. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Peter frowned at the Queen's tone; it was exhausted, and dare he think it, slightly cold. He shook his head, his curls tumbling into his face.

"Majesty, I am in dire need of your help. Do you know where I can find Renya the mermaid?"

"You banished her sometime ago, Peter. We have not seen Renya since."

"I understand that but do you know where she is?"

"I do not keep track of mermaids' whereabouts."

"But I really need to speak with her."

"Something the fairies cannot help our dear prince with?" Peter definitely noticed a bite to her tone now. He shifted uncomfortably and looked at his dirty hands.

"Majesty, tell me the truth. What sort of boy am I?"

"An extraordinary one, Peter."

"Please, Your Majesty. The truth. I won't get angry. I want to hear it from you. Tink would never tell me the truth."

"Because people get banished for telling you the truth," she said slowly. Peter's eyes widened.

"Who else have I banished?"

"Princess Tiger Lily was almost banished but her father intervened. Renya and two of her sisters. A gryphon and I can't begin to count how many Lost Boys you have sent back." Peter's jaw dropped and he stared at the ground, his face going red with shame.

"Then you don't need to tell me. I'm horrible. I sound like a terrible person."

"You're not terrible, Peter. You're just…misguided. And very hotheaded. You're just a boy." Her words reminded him of his reasoning for coming. He straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Have you ever heard of a purple amethyst with mystical powers?"

"Another treasure hunt? Really, Peter, after the last one—"

"It's not a treasure hunt," he interrupted her. "I think a magical stone changed my life and I want to know how to change it back."

"How exactly did it do that?" He bit his lip. The Queen wasn't exactly as friendly to him as she usually was. Would she even help him? He sighed.

"You're not going to believe me."

"Do let me be the judge of that." So Peter launched into his story of his real life, one that he wanted to return to, and needed magical assistance in doing so. The Queen listened patiently, her eyes widening more than once at this strange tale. When he finished, she floated lower and folded her hands.

"You say this stone was given to you by a mermaid?"

"Yes. But she never told me how it worked. Just that I would stop growing."

"And after you and Wendy fought, you touched it and made that wish?"

"Yes," he said miserably.

"It seems to me, Peter, that the stone knew your true heart's desire and granted your wish. Your youth was restored, your best friend is alive again, your Neverland is bountiful and green, and you have no duties or obligations. It's what you always wanted."

"Do not misunderstand me, Majesty. I'm thrilled to be a boy again. And I'm so grateful that Tink is alive and that Neverland is well…but I need Wendy. I don't feel complete without her. And Tink says I've stayed away from her for eight years. I mean, what if she's forgotten me?"

"Well you need to fly to London and see if she has. If that is where your heart truly lies, love will show you how. You'll have the task of making her fall in love with you all over again. But I don't imagine it was too hard the first time?"

"I loved Wendy the first moment I saw her, even if I didn't know what love was. I didn't confess it until Hook kidnapped her and threatened her life. We went through hell together and she left her family behind to be with me in Neverland so that I could be King. She gave up so much for me."

"It sounds as if you have both given up a great deal. Why, then, did you make that wish?" Peter's head hung sadly.

"It was a stupid mistake. A giant, stupid mistake. We were upset, we said some terrible things. She just found out that her father had passed, and she blamed me for not taking her to see her family more. You kept telling me to take her away and spend a few days alone but I never had the chance. But I think it was deeper than that."

"Pray tell," the Queen said, cocking her head.

"As you and Tiger Lily always say, mine and Wendy's love is powerful beyond anything we have ever seen. Our children have been powerful from the moment they were born. Wendy gave up a lot to be with me and I gave up a lot to be with her. But I took her to Neverland, not really thinking about what she would do there. She is an amazing Queen, Your Majesty. She learned the languages of the people, she has fought by my side countless times, and she even freed an oppressed people from the stars. She's done a lot for the island but she hasn't really had the time for herself. And I haven't really asked her. What she wants to do, that is. Why, Your Majesty? Why am I just now realizing all of this, when it may be too late?"

"If your love is as powerful as you say it is, you will find a way to return to that life. But if she is not meant to be here, as you said she thinks, then this is your life now. Our boy prince. And the choice is yours, Peter. Would you rather be a boy and a prince? Or a man and a King?" Peter opened and closed his mouth several times, staring at the ground. Did he want to return to all of those obligations he had, to his people, his island, and even to his family? He had never seen himself as a husband or father, but then again, he had never seen himself as a man before either. And he had chosen it for her. He always thought Wendy completed him, that she was his soulmate. Could she have been right when she said maybe she didn't belong there? His mind raced and emotions flooded through him.

"I guess I need to go to London and see if she even remembers me."

"That's a start. But be gentle and be careful. You don't want to upset the balance." Peter looked thoroughly confused.

"Balance? What balance?"

"The balance between our world and theirs. Neverland is tied to you and your emotions, Peter, it always has been. If this mortal girl is so important to you and she refuses to believe everything you tell her, it could disrupt Neverland as we know it. Just be careful." Peter nodded but he still had no idea what the Queen meant. He heard Tink's chiming voice and he glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm here, Tink."

"THERE you are! We were getting worried. Do you want to explore Neverland some more or do you want to go on home and eat dinner?"

"I think…I think I need to fly to London," he said slowly, glancing at the Queen for confirmation. Tink gasped.

"But why?"

"I need to see Wendy."

"Oh _her_ again. I really don't understand what you see in—"  
"Watch it, Tink," Peter said in a warning tone. "I love that woman you're about to talk about. You don't have to come with me but I'm flying to London to talk to her." Without another word, he flew toward the clouds and Tink stared after him.

"He's so different," she said sadly.

"Yes, I can see that."

"It literally happened overnight. He woke up talking about Wendy and marriage and…children!"

"He does seem rather panicky today."

"Do you believe him? His story, I mean?"

"If it is true, it's a miracle." Tink looked quickly at her, frowning.

"How is it a miracle?"

"Because it means our prince has finally grown up and loves something other than himself."

"Peter Pan is never supposed to grow up. That's just how it is."

"I don't know if it is a fantastic story he has come up with or if he really thinks it happened. But he seems truly troubled."

"He hasn't mentioned her name in nearly 8 years, Your Majesty. Why all of a sudden? Why do things have to change?"

"Everything has to change, my dear Tinkerbell. Even in Neverland."


	13. Chapter 13

_**alright I wasn't going to post more until I had a lot more written BUT, a very happy birthday to SeddieGal101...hope you have a wonderful one! and you enjoy this heart-wrenching chapter, LOL.**_

_** Keep those reviews coming! My goal is to get several more chapters written this weekend! Love! **_

Peter felt the familiar sensations in his heart as he zoomed through the London sky. He glanced up at his beloved star and shook his head.

"How could I ever think I could live without her? Obviously she's what makes my heart race, she's my reason for breathing. I don't know if there is anyone up there but if there is, can she please remember me? Please send me back to my life, because it was wonderful and perfect and I'm a fool for not seeing it." He stopped above a corner house and immediately recognized the windows. Flying lower, he hovered outside her window and tried to open it but found it barred. Swallowing, he wiped the glass and peered in.

The room looked much as it always had. Her shelves of books were dusty and unused, her writing desk stood in the corner, several jewelry boxes sat on the desk, one of them opened. His eyes traveled the room until at last they stopped on a figure standing in front of the mirror. His heart thumped painfully for a few seconds as he immediately understood.

"No," he said softly. For standing in front of the mirror, gazing at reflection with round, sad eyes, was his Wendy, clad in her great-great Grandmother Gwendoyln's wedding gown. Peter pressed his nose against the glass, noticing two maids bustling around, straightening the train and veil. Wendy's hand dropped to her side and Peter saw a large diamond glittering on her finger. He found it difficult to breathe as he hovered outside the window.

"Looks like you're too late. Your wife is getting married.," said a voice from above him. He shot Tink a dark look before he pressed his face against the glass again.

"Does it look like I'm laughing, Tink?" The fairy flew closer and hung head head.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I'm just not used to this…new you. Are you going to try to talk to her?" Peter's throat was dry and he felt tears in his eyes.

"I think you're right. I think I'm too late." Nevertheless, he waited for the maids to leave and he saw Wendy walk into the bathroom; when she returned, she had the wedding gown draped over her arm and she was wearing a satin robe. She set the gown on the bed, then walked toward the window. Peter gasped and dove out of sight just as Wendy flung the window open. She inhaled the cool night air and leaned against the window, staring out among the stars. Peter saw where she was looking and his heart raced. She was looking up at his beloved star, toward Neverland. Perhaps she hadn't forgotten. She turned away and Peter was about to fly through the window but he heard a knock on the door and ducked down. John entered the room and gently kissed his sister's cheek.

"So? How did the gown fit? I'm surprised you didn't come down to show us all."

"It's lovely," she said quietly. Peter frowned at how frail her voice sounded. That didn't sound like Wendy at all. He peeked over the windowsill and peered in at the two siblings. Wendy smiled and was straightening John's suit.

"You look very dashing. You will look splendid next weekend."

"As will you, dearest Wendy," he said returning the smile.

"I wish your bride-to-be hadn't requested a double wedding. It's like we're five again, sharing a room." John chuckled.

"Charlotte just thinks of you as a sister. Well, dash it, you will be her sister after next weekend won't you? It's still a bit strange to think about." Wendy merely nodded, her smile fading. John watched her closely and his hand went to her cheek.

"Henry will make a fine husband."

"I know."

"Wendy, look at me." She brought her eyes up to his and he grasped both her cheeks with his hands.

"He's not coming back."

"Who?" She broke away and turned from him. John crossed his arms over his chest, a knowing look on his face.

"You know of whom I am talking about. I see it in your eyes, you're still waiting. It won't ever happen. Once you marry Henry, you need to forget about him." Wendy turned back to him angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't been waiting for anyone."

"Really? Then close the window."

"What?"

"You heard me. Shut it." Wendy didn't move and John continued to stare at her.

"Fine." He crossed to the window and his hands grasped the sash, preparing to bring it down.

"John no!" He stopped and turned back to her, a hardened look crossing over his face.

"Mmhm. I thought so. It's time to close it, Wendy."

"Leave it," she said shrilly.

"Can't you see that you're waiting for make believe and fantasy? He's forgotten all about you, Wendy! WHY can't you see that? You've given your heart to someone who can never return your love!" Peter was growing angrier by the minute; John didn't know him. Why then was he telling Wendy all these awful things about him? Tink chimed in his ear.

"You see? Even her brother is trying to convince her to move on. You'd forgotten her, Peter. You've left her here."

"I could never forget her," he hissed. "And whatever this…alternate universe Peter has done, it's not me."

"Peter, would you wake up? I get that you believe you're from another reality, I do. But how do you think you're going to get back there? It's done! You're here, living our Peter's life. You might have…taken over him somehow but this is the life he lives and this is the life you're going to live. A life of fun and adventure and games and without love. Without her."

"No!"

"YES! Peter, listen to me. She remembers you, fine, that's great but she is getting married to someone else! It's been eight years, Peter. You're still a boy, how do you think you're going to sweep her off her feet?"

"Like I did eight years ago," he said a bit uncertainly. Tink shook her head.

"Wendy has changed. And you haven't. She's grown and you haven't. Just accept it. You can't be together."

"You don't know me, Tink. You don't know what kind of…man I've become. For her. I've lost so much but I got her in the end." Tink only rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Go in and talk to her. See what she says."

"Alright, I will."

Wendy, too, shook with rage. She turned away from her brother and furious tears streamed down her face. John let out a deep sigh and shaking his head, he left the room. Wendy settled at her dresser and wept into her arm. Peter seized his chance and flew through the window, landing catlike and quietly on the carpet. Tink watched him expectantly from the window. Peter didn't want to sneak up on her so he lingered a few inches away and cleared his throat. Wendy's head shot up and she whirled around, her eyes wider than dinner plates.

"Hello Wendy." Wendy said nothing; she reached along her wall, feeling for something until she grasped the handle of a sword and thrust it in front of her. Peter jumped back, his hands in the air in defense.

"Easy easy, I'm not going to hurt you—"

"Stay back! Don't come any closer! Who are you? What do you want?"

"Wendy, do you really not know?"

"I don't know how you know my name but I demand that you leave at once!" She brandished the sword and walked around in a little circle, Peter countering her. He was reminded of the battles he had often had with Hook.

"Please, just look at me. Remember me. I really need to talk to you."

"I don't talk to nearly naked boys who sneak into womens' bedrooms! I'll overlook your impropriety if you leave at once."

"Wendy, please—"

"That's it. Boys!" Peter tried again but the door burst open and the Lost Boys came tumbling in, looking around for the source of Wendy's distress.

"I say, what is going on here?!" Slightly cried, spotting Peter.

"Slightly, it's me. It's Peter."

"Who?" Peter looked back at Wendy desperately.

"You know who I am. It's me, Peter."

"Peter? Who's Peter?" Tootles asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Beats me," Nibs muttered, staring at Peter in alarm. Peter held up his hands and looked around at them, pleadingly.

"Come on boys, don't you remember me? You're the Lost Boys!"

"Lost Boys? What does that even mean?"

"Enough of this. Why is this charlatan in Wendy's bedroom?" Peter felt himself getting weak and could not understand what was happening.

"Nibs, please, don't you know who I am?"

"How do you know my name," Nibs asked in disgust. Michael glanced at Wendy, who still held onto the sword.

"Are you going to let a girl run you through? Because Wendy will. You had better leave, young man."

"Michael, c'mon, you remember don't you? Your adventures in Neverland? You helped fight Hook. And you flew." The boys were torn between horror and amusement.

"What a fantastic story! What is Neverland?"

"Wait, I remember Neverland! From all those stories Wendy used to tell," Curly said excitedly. Peter gripped his stomach, feeling pain all over his body. What was happening?

"But they're just stories. They're not real," Michael said sensibly. Peter shook his head, pain stabbing at him all over. Nearly collapsing to his knees, he turned to Wendy and fixed her with a pleading look.

"Wendy, you know me. I'm the one you're waiting for. I'm Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan is make-believe," Wendy said coldly. "I'm too old to believe in such childish stories." Peter let out a cry as he felt as if he was stabbed through the heart with a sword. He fell to his knees and shook uncontrollably. Tink couldn't take it any longer. She flew in and coated him in dust, zooming him away from the Darling household as fast as she could. Afterwards, the boys kept asking each other if they saw anything peculiar come through the window, was a boy really there, and did anyone actually see a glowing light looming through the air. Only Wendy remained silent, her moist eyes on the second star and her heart tearing in two. She knew for a fact a boy _had_ really been here and what that glowing light had been. And the look on his face when she had spoken those cruel words was enough to make a grown man's heart break, let alone a delicate London girl who had never forgotten who held her hidden kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Peter groaned and shifted a little, feeling a soft blanket underneath his skin.

"It appears he's coming to," said a voice to his left. There was chiming and Peter heard Tink's anxious voice whisper his name. Groaning again, he lifted his hand to his forehead and struggled to sit up.

"Slowly, Peter, you are not yet healed. It may yet take more time."

"Tiger Lily? Is that you?" He opened his eyes and saw the Indian girl leaning over him, holding a wet cloth in her hand. She gently stroked his face with the cloth and Peter closed his eyes again at the cooling feeling.

"What happened?"

"You were nearly killed by disbelief." His eyes opened and he frowned.

"Come again?" Tink landed on his chest and touched his cheek.

"You're more like the fairies than we knew. You know the words that can kill a fairy. Your friends didn't believe in you anymore and you started getting weaker. The one who means the most to you nearly killed you with her words." Peter quickly glanced at her and leaned his head back on the blanket.

"Should have let her run me through. It probably would have hurt less than that. Felt like a thousand swords sticking into me. So how did I escape?"

"I covered you in dust and flew you back here," she said, her hands going to her hips. He let out a little moan.

"Thank you, Tink." He put a shaking hand to his side and struggled to sit up again. He instantly noticed that he was not wearing anything and his head shot up.

"Um, where are my clothes?"

"I took them off you so I could bathe you," Tiger Lily said matter-of-factly. "You were sweating and shaking." Peter blushed bright red and he yanked the blanket up to his chin. Tiger Lily rolled her eyes.

"And this was burning into your skin." She dangled a necklace in front of his face and he gasped, grabbing it from her hands. It was the thimble Wendy had given to him; he had never taken it off and Wendy had never taken off her acorn, his "kiss" as they called it. He glanced down and saw there was something like a burn on his chest, where the thimble had rested against his heart. His fingers touched the spot and he winced.

"Peter, perhaps you should explain what has happened here. Tinkerbell has been going crazy all morning and I can't understand a word she says." Tink glanced at Tiger Lily then at Peter, rolling her eyes.

_Useless_. Peter heard the fairy's voice in his head and he gave her a disapproving glare.

"It's a really long story, Lily, and I still feel really weak."

"Shorten it then."

"I can't really do that. It's complicated. And you're not going to believe it so why even bother."

"Humor me," she said, her dark eyes flashing. Peter sighed and told the princess everything that he had told the Fairy Queen. Tiger Lily listened patiently, her eyes going wide and her jaw dropping. When he finished, he felt extremely weak and leaned back against the wall. Tiger Lily got him a glass of water, which she held to his lips.

"It all makes sense," she said quietly. He frowned up at her as he sipped from the glass.

"What does?"

"Your connection with the Wendy-lady. My father always said you both belong together and that one day, she would return to Neverland as our princess. It's in the prophecy."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Tink frowned.

"I've never heard of a prophecy about you, Peter."

"Me neither. What's it say, Lily?"

"I don't remember how exactly it goes. Our prince would forsake everything for his one true love and when the moment comes, when the stars are shining brighter than they ever have, he will make a choice. For things to remain as they are or for them to be changed forever. If the one his heart beats for turns from him, he will fade from existence forever. If she accepts him, her hidden kiss gives him more power than ever before and he may rise up against all odds." Peter gaped at the girl and her eyes shone brightly.

"We knew it was about the Wendy-lady, for she has already given you her hidden kiss. Everything you say is true then? You have really grown up for her? You are now King?"

"Every word is true, Lily. And I'm sorry for whatever wrongs I've done you or anyone else in Neverland. I never want to be that horrible boy people think I am. Apparently who I am now."

"But Peter, if the prophecy is true, you still have a chance to win her love," Tink said hopefully. "I don't like that you forsake everything else for one mortal girl but apparently she means that much to you."

"Don't be like that, Tink. You know you're my best friend in the whole world and you mean so much to me." His words caused her to brighten slightly but then her smile faded.

"When you first woke up, you said I was dead. Is that true?" Peter's face fell and he stared at the ground.

"I did everything I could to save you, Tink…"

"Did I die saving you?" He looked back up at his friend and his eyes were filled with tears. Her round eager face was turned up toward him and she wore a sad smile. Slowly, he nodded.

"Yeah you did, Tink. You died saving my life."

"Good. I wouldn't want to die any other way." Peter let out a little sob and Tink kissed his cheek.

"Silly boy, you know you have always meant the world to me too." Tiger Lily rose to her feet and brushed herself off.

"I'd better get back to the Village. I expect the Lost Boys to be rolling in here any minute now, they have been quite worried about their leader." She smiled down at Peter and turned to leave the hideout but stopped and knelt to pick something up. When she straightened up, she held the amethyst in her hand.

"Where did you get this?"

"The mermaids gave it to him," Tink chimed. Peter sat straight up.

"That's what did this. A mermaid told me it would make me stop growing and it brought me here. I'm hoping it can be my way home again."

"Have you tried it yet?"

"No," Peter said, feeling stupid. He reached for the stone and Tiger Lily set it in his lap. Peter put both hands on the stone and closed his eyes.

"I want everything to go back to the way it was, when I was married to Wendy. I want my life back, my family. Please. Undo what has been done." But nothing happened. Peter cracked one eye open and saw Tiger Lily shaking her head. He sighed and pushed the stone away.

"I don't know what to do."

"Well, for now you need to rest. Enjoy your time with Tink and the Lost Boys and just take it easy. You can return to London tomorrow and try again." Peter nodded and watched her exit the house. The Lost Boys peered in and looked hesitant. Peter smiled.

"Come on in, lads. I'm much better."

"Glad to hear it, sir!"

"And please, don't call me sir anymore. Just call me Peter."

"Yes sir…um, yes Peter." Tink smiled.

"It'll take them awhile."

"I hope they can forget how I've acted. I hope Neverland can forgive how I have acted."

"Everyone loves you, Peter. No matter how you act." Peter chuckled.

"I guess that's a good thing but I don't think it's true. I feel like I need to go around the island and personally apologize. And I need to find Reyna. She's one of my best friends, I don't understand how I could have banished her." He winced as he felt the spot on his chest burn and he covered it with his palm. Tink noticed and her hands went to her hips.

"Rest, Peter. No flying around the island or to London until you rest."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a smile, lifting the chain over his head and allowing the thimble to settle against his heart once again. He settled back on the blanket and drifted off to sleep. Tink ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead before she flew up and out of the hideout.

* * *

_"Where am I?" Wendy looked around, puzzled, seeing that she clearly was not in her bedroom anymore. She looked down at herself and gasped as she noticed her school clothes were gone. Instead she was wearing a pretty blue gown that hung low so her shoulders were left bare, much more scandalous than the ones her mother wore to smart parties. Her long hair cascaded down her back and her feet were completely bare. _

_"You're stunning, Wendy," said an unfamiliar voice. She quickly looked around, frowning._

_"Who is that? Who are you? What am I doing here?" A figure stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of her. His hands were on his hips but she couldn't see his face. _

_"You won't recognize me, Wendy. I look different now." Wendy cocked her head as she studied the figure. He was tall, taller than she, and he had a muscular build to him. He was dressed in the style of London boys but his clothing was green. _

_"Come into the light." He took a step forward and the shadows left his face. His messy blonde hair hung in his face and his bright blue eyes shone likes stars. He was quite tanned and his flesh looked as if it had been kissed by the sun. He gave her a smile and she immediately knew who it was. For no one else had a cocky smile like that._

_"Peter?" Peter's smile broadened as he moved closer to her and his hand rested in hers._

_"I don't understand."_

_"You've been dreaming of me ever since you left Neverland. This is just another really nice dream."_

_"So what are we going to do?" Peter was now so close to her, she could feel his lips touching hers._

_"It's your dream. What do you want to do?" Wendy's eyes held his for a moment before she pushed forward and claimed his mouth. His hands went to her hair as he deepened their kiss. She opened her mouth slightly and allowed his tongue to slide in and explore her mouth. She had never done this yet she did not hesitate or feel shy. This was the boy who she had given her hidden kiss to. This was the boy she had wanted to kiss for the longest time. She moaned into his mouth and her hands traveled up his well-defined chest. Peter's lips moved down Wendy's jaw line, to her neck, where he sucked gently at the nape of her throat and her collarbone. Wendy felt a stirring growing inside her, traveling further and further down. Peter's hands left the back of her head and gently raked across her breasts. He rested his palm against one of her mounds and massaged gently. Wendy moaned again and pressed against him, feeling something growing between them. He broke away and took a small step back._

_"Have you done this before?"_

_"Never," she said, closing the space between them. "You are the only one I want." He grinned again and swooped her up into his arms before claiming her mouth again. _

_He felt as if he were on fire as he kissed her hungrily, holding her close to his chest._

_"I've had this dream before," he said against her lips. She smiled._

_"Me too. I think I have it almost every night." _

_"You haven't forgotten me, Wendy?"_

_"I could never forget you, Peter." She kissed him again and he moaned into her mouth. He felt her reach up and grasp his curls and his fingers squeezed against her side. _

_"So why is it only in our dreams that we can be together?" Wendy bit her lip._

_"Because you don't want to grow up. And I have to."_

_"Wendy, look at me. I've grown for you. I would do anything for you." He gently set her down and continued to hold onto her waist. "I would die for you." _

_"But it's only a dream. You'll never be more than a boy."_

_"No Wendy. This time it's different. I come from an alternate reality. Somehow, by mistake, my life was changed and now I need to set things right. I need you to know how much I love you. How much I need you."_

_"Peter—"_

_"No, Wendy, wait. Please. I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me. We're actually married and we even have kids! I need to find a way back to that life. Please believe me." Wendy looked around frantically and even tried to pinch herself. Peter watched her, his brow furrowed. _

_"Why can't I wake up?"_

_"Because this isn't an ordinary dream. This is me reaching out to you. In our other life, we can even talk to each other in our minds. Our connection, our love is so strong that I can visit you in your dreams. I'm going to come see you again, Wendy. Tomorrow, if I can. And when you wake up, you'll remember everything." Wendy shook her head._

_"I think I'm going crazy."_

_"You're not. This is all real. And I'll prove it to you." He closed the space between them and grasped her waist again. His lips came crashing down on hers and her knees nearly buckled as she leaned into him. His mouth moved from hers across her neck and shoulders, making her toss her head back. Baring her flesh to his fervent lips and tongue, she pressed against him and gasped as he moved the dress aside with his teeth and sucked at her tender flesh just above her breast. When he broke away, there was a shiny purple spot marring her skin. Her eyes widened and Peter looked smug._

_"If that's there when you wake up, you'll know this is real. And that's me marking you as mine." _

_"Peter, this can't be—" but he silenced her with another kiss and he gently caressed her cheek._

_"Sleep well, Wendy." _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Your reviews and kind words are overwhelming, thank you SO SO much! So who recognized that dream scene from "Neverland Needs You"? ;-) lol I had the biggest grin on my face as I wrote Peter's line of "I've had this dream before." ;-)**_

_** Anyway, thank you again, keep 'em coming, and have a magical week! **_

Wendy awoke with feelings of doubt and uncertainty. She tossed the blankets aside and settled at her dresser, tossing her golden curls back and quickly wrapping a blue ribbon around them. She slipped her satin gown down her slender frame and gasped loudly, her eyes locking on her reflection. For there, right above her left breast, was a large purple mark. Her fingers raked across it, as she continued to stare at it in the mirror.

"It can't be," she said in the barest of whispers. She tried to rack her brain and remember if she and Henry had done anything…inappropriate on their date last night. No, he had been as boring as ever. He had muttered in a dull tone how nice the night was, had nearly fallen asleep at the theatre, had walked her home and had politely kissed her hand. No chemistry between them, no sparks of any kind. She had been quite glad to say goodnight only to find her mother waiting to present her with a very special wedding gown, passed down from generation to generation. And then…what else had happened? A strange boy had broken into her bedroom and had collapsed…and then she had that dream, that same dream that she had had nearly every night for eight years. Yet this time, something was different. Peter was different. More urgent, more alive. And he had said it was all real. That this, this mark would prove that it was real. She swallowed as her fingers raked across it again. She could still feel Peter's lips moving across her skin, causing her to writhe in his grasp. But in her dream, he had been a young man and the boy she saw last night…well, that was the Peter she remembered. A boy who never wanted to grow up. She heard a knock at the door and she quickly covered herself with her robe again.

"Come in," she said softly. Her mother peered in and smiled.

"Good morning my dearest. Aunt Millicent and I would like to take you shopping today."

"For what, Mother?"

"Why, every bride needs new dresses to wear! Charlotte even wants to come." Wendy couldn't help but groan.

"I don't really feel up to it, Mother—"

"Darling, she will be your sister very soon. You need to spend some time with her, get to know her."

"She's as dull as her brother is!" Mrs. Darling looked surprised.

"So what do you expect in a husband, my dear?"

"I don't know! Someone full of life! Of fun and adventure. An extraordinary—"

"You're still waiting for one last adventure with Peter Pan," Mrs. Darling said firmly. "And it's not going to happen. You will marry Henry next weekend and you will be very happy."

"What if all of this is just one big dream and in real life, I'm happily married to Peter Pan and living in Neverland?" Mrs. Darling looked alarmed.

"Darling, are you sure you're not ill?" Wendy brushed her hand away impatiently.

"I'm fine," she scowled. She moved away from the dresser and faced the window, her arms crossed over her chest. Mrs. Darling watched her daughter sadly. Of course she wanted Wendy to be happy but she knew that waiting around for a boy who would never grow up would only end in heartache. That was why she had been ecstatic when her husband had announced that Henry VonBrewer had asked him for Wendy's hand; she knew Wendy had no feelings for the lad and truthfully, she thought the boy terribly dull but he was wealthy and could provide a good life for her daughter. She rose to her feet and folded her hands.

"Wendy, you cannot live in a world of fantasy. It is time to grow up." Wendy gasped; she never thought she would hear those words from her mother. From her father, yes, even her brothers but never her mother. She whirled around to find her mother exiting the room. Wendy paced the room several times before she settled back down at the vanity and started powdering her face. She stared at Peter's mark a few more minutes before furiously covering it with powder until it had disappeared.

* * *

Peter had insisted on visiting Wendy as soon as he woke up and Tink insisted on going with him. So the pair left Neverland and soared toward London. Tink was worried that it was daylight and they might be seen but Peter ignored her warnings, his only thoughts on Wendy. He vividly remembered the dream he had had and knew it was real. He also knew she would remember. He flew straight to her window and saw that it had been left open. He peered in and saw her sitting at her desk. He soared through the window and landed right behind her. He peered over her shoulder and saw her holding something in her hands. It was the acorn he had given her, his kiss, that she had always worn around her neck. His heart swelled and he smiled.

"I thought you no longer believed in me." She jumped up and whirled around to find that handsome boy from her dreams standing there, smug as always.

"I don't." Peter felt a sharp pain in his heart and winced.

"Wendy…please don't say that. It almost killed me last night."

"Then why have you returned?"

"I told you I'd be back. Do you remember anything from last night?"

"You mean you barging into my room unannounced and—"

"No," he cut her off. "After that."

"I don't know what you mean," she said in a higher pitch than normal, which told him she definitely knew what he meant.

"Really," he said patiently, unmoving. "And did you find a mark somewhere on your skin this morning?" Wendy gaped at him; he knew. It had to be real. He was real. But she shook her head.

"What sort of mark? You're mad."

"Hardly. I can check for you if you like." Wendy's hands flew to cover her chest and she took a step back.

"Don't you touch me." But Peter's smile widened.

"Huh. I never said I marked you there." Wendy gasped and her eyes met his. His cocky smile made him even more handsome.

"You're a brute."

"But you love me," he said quietly. Her hands flew to her side as her face grew red.

"What do you want, Peter Pan?" Peter closed his eyes and smiled.

"That was all I needed. For you to say my name."

"I could say I don't believe in—" but he flew to her side and clapped his hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened and he leaned closer, shaking his head.

"I said you almost killed me last night. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"How," came her muffled reply. Peter smiled sadly.

"The one who means the most to me in the world can tear me apart with her words. The boys not believing in me is painful. For you not to believe is death itself." He slowly removed his hand from her mouth and his gaze held hers. She cocked her head curiously as she studied him.

"You're different." He nodded.

"It's a long story."

"You'll need to give me some version of it if you expect me to believe any of this is real."

"This isn't real enough to you?" He leaned down and crushed his lips against hers. She gasped into the kiss and jerked away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Returning the kiss you gave me eight years ago," he said with a smile. She shook her head and backed up a bit more.

"We can't do this, Peter. I'm a grown woman. And you're…you're the same as you ever were."

"Alright, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just…can't stop myself from kissing you. Whenever you're near me, I need to kiss you. This is some sort of…alternate reality, Wendy. In real life, we're married." Wendy's eyes widened even more and she mouthed wordlessly.

"Are you ill?" she finally spoke. He shook his head, taking a step toward her.

"It's the truth, I swear it. I made a wish…a foolish mistake and it changed my life. Now I wake up in Neverland for Tink to tell me I haven't seen you in eight years. I come here to see you in your grandmother Gwendolyn's wedding dress and know I might be too late. But I'm begging you to believe me, this isn't how things are supposed to be. I grew up for you. I'm your husband, the father of your children."

"Peter…I think you should leave," she said in a shaky voice. "My aunt and mother will be here any minute and—"

"Fine. I'll go. But I'm not giving up. I won't let you go without a fight." He took the acorn from her hand and draped it around her neck. She glanced down where it rested against her heart and looked up, her eyes going to a spot on his bare chest. He glanced down and saw her staring at the thimble.

"Is that-?"

"I've never taken it off." She reached out and held it in her hand, gasping at the burn underneath.

"But what happened?" He shivered as her fingers brushed against his skin.

"I don't know exactly. Tiger Lily said it was burning into my skin last night."

"I don't understand—"

"I don't understand any of this, Wendy. But as I said, I'm not giving up." He took her hand and kissed it and frowned at the ring on her finger. It was a simple silver band, nothing like the beautiful ring he had bought for her. It was much too plain, too ordinary for Wendy. He shook his head.

"This guy doesn't know how extraordinary you are. When is the wedding?"

"Saturday," she said quietly. Peter nodded.

"Six days to win your love. I'd say that's a challenge unlike anything I've ever accepted." He quickly gave her a peck on the cheek then flew out the window. Wendy ran over just in time to see a shape disappearing into the clouds. She held her hand up in front of her face, staring at her ring then continued to stare out the window.

"Wendy!" She started as she heard her mother yelling for her to come down and knew she had to go with her and Aunt Millicent. Casting the sky one last look, she finished dressing and hurried downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Tink questioned Peter the whole way back to Neverland. As soon as he landed, he announced that he would like to go find Reyna and apologize. Having no idea where a mermaid in exile could be, he decided to try Mermaid Lagoon and see if anyone else knew where she had gone. Tink followed him and stayed close to his shoulders as he leaned down and spoke the mermaid language. Several dark heads popped up and one of them hissed.

"What does Pan want with us?"

"I mean you no harm," he said in a series of clicks. "I just want to ask you a question."

"Then ask."

"Where has Reyna gone?"

"You banished her. She is gone."

"I know that. Do you know where she is?"

"What does the Pan want with our sister?"

"To apologize," he said guiltily. "To ask her to come back to Neverland. I made a huge mistake. I want to find her and fix it." The mermaids glanced at one another and back at Peter.

"Reyna has left Neverland." Peter looked stunned.

"I thought the only way out of here is to fly."

"You thought wrong. Mermaids can travel between worlds. Reyna is gone to a far off city known as Atlantique."

"But how would I get there?"

"Pan becomes a merman." Peter's eyes widened.

"Is that possible?'

"No."

"Then HOW do I find Reyna?"

"Travel to Atlantique. Pan find Reyna there." Without another word, the mermaids dove beneath the waves and Peter held his arms out in frustration.

"Are you kidding me? Do they think I can just sprout a fin?"

"They were mocking you, Peter," Tink said calmly. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Tink. I got that."

"Are we finished yet? I'm ready for lunch."

"We just ate breakfast!"

"That was before we went to London! It's time for lunch now." He rolled his eyes again.

"Go on home, Tink. I want to talk to the Fairy Queen again."

"Don't you start thinking about swimming to this place to find a mermaid," she said crossly. "You'll drown in two minutes."

"I wasn't going to try but thanks for the trust," he muttered. She stuck her tongue out at him and flew off, leaving Peter to his thoughts. Sighing, he stuck his toes into the water and enjoyed the cool water on his skin. He closed his eyes and leaned back, allowing the sun to warm his face. It was a perfect day in Neverland. How he wished he could take Wendy to their favorite spot and have a picnic. His eyes shot open as he remembered that Wendy wasn't here with him. She was in London, betrothed to be married. He swallowed and jumped to his feet. Deciding he had better figure out another way to find Reyna, he flew to the hideout and searched for the amethyst. Frowning, he could not find it.

"Lost Boys! Fall in!" The boys came in and saluted, waiting for orders.

"I left a large purple stone here this morning. Has anyone seen it?"

"Oh yeah. Latch threw it back into the Lagoon." Peter nearly fell back, he whirled around so fast. The boys cowered at the look on their leaders' face.

"You WHAT?!"

"We didn't think it was anything important and Tink said you should get rid of it." Peter's nostrils flared.

"She said what?"

"We overheard her yesterday, telling you to get rid of it. So Latch threw it into the sea." Peter flexed his fingers as he fought to steady his breathing.

"We can show you where he threw it," Ash said hopefully. The rest of the boys nodded fervently.

"Alright. Show me." The boys saluted him once more before they took off out the hideout, Peter right behind them.

Heading back to the lagoon, Peter fought to keep the fear out of his heart. What if the stone was lost forever? What if that was his way back home and now he was stuck here forever? He shook himself. He decided if there was a way back to his life, it wasn't in a stupid stone. It would be something he did, he was sure of it. If he could win Wendy back, maybe he would be sent back. He hoped anyway. The boys stopped near the bank and Latch peered into the water.

"I tossed it right here. How well can you swim, Peter?" Peter swallowed but refused to admit he wouldn't make that swim. He lifted his chin.

"I'm a great swimmer. But it's cold and I don't feel like getting sick. I'll call to the mermaids and ask them to help." The boys watched in awe as he lowered his head to the water and let out a series of clicks. The same mermaids resurfaced and their eyes narrowed.

"Pan calls to us again? We cannot help you find our sister."

"I need your help. On the bottom of your lagoon rests a large purple stone."

"What Pan need stone for?"

"It's very important to me. Please. Help me."

"What Pan give in return?"

"What do you want?" The mermaids thought for a moment.

"Stories. Lots of stories."

"And songs," one of them added. Peter nodded. He could bring Wendy to tell stories every day. After all, he had never tired of hearing her recount all of his adventures.

"I promise. Please, bring the stone to me." The mermaids dove and Peter watched the water anxiously. When they returned, one of them was cradling something in her arms. Peter let out a cry of relief as he reached out for the stone and cradled it like his newborn son. He glanced at the boys.

"No one touch this stone, understand?" They all nodded.

"Thank you girls. I'll return soon to tell you a story."

"Pan trying to grow up?" Peter whirled around quickly and nearly lost his footing on the slippery rock.

"What did you say?"

"Pan tries to grow up? Wants to change life? Wants the Wendy-lady back?" Peter stared, open-mouthed at the mermaids.

"How did you—"

"Mermaids know. Sister has answers. Speak to Reyna."

"You said she was gone from Neverland. How am I supposed to find her?"

"Talk to stone." Peter glanced at the stone and back at the mermaids, a dubious expression crossing his face.

"…Talk to the stone," he said slowly.

"Talk to it. It gives answers. It helps Pan grow."

"Pan doesn't need to bring Wendy-bird back to Neverland," one of the mermaids cooed. "Pan stay here and not grow up. Tell us stories."

"Wendy is the story-teller, not me. I'll see you later girls." Frowning, he hurried away, clutching the stone tightly. He and the boys headed back to the Hide out and nothing else was said about the stone as they went hunting, prepared dinner, had a sword fight, and went to bed. Peter was draped across his hammock and he stared at the ceiling, puzzling out his thoughts. Why was he the only one who knew about the changes? Well, obviously because he had made the wish but then there had to be some way to undo it. Everything could be undone…couldn't it? Rolling over, he took comfort in that last thought as he slipped off to an uneasy sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Just a warning, this chapter contains a little bit of smut. Read at your own risk. and please review! :-) _**

_Wendy turned over and found herself in a lush meadow. She sat up, blinking, and looked around her. Flowers bloomed all around her and she was near a beautiful waterfall that flowed into a crystal-clear lake. She glanced down and saw that she wore a short purple dress while her long golden locks blew loosely in the wind. Well, she was obviously no longer in London. The weather was much too warm for London and she had never seen a beautiful place like this before. Wait a moment…yes she had. She had been to several beautiful places, with a beautiful flying boy by her side. Gasping, she jumped to her feet and looked around._

_"Peter?" she said hesitantly. She appeared to be alone and she felt the cool grass under her bare feet. She took a few steps toward the lake and continued to search for other life. She couldn't be the only one on the island. And if she was in Neverland, how did she get here? Suddenly a splash distracted her and her eyes darted to the lake. A head and arms were surfacing and Wendy took a step back. The figure shook himself, his sandy blonde hair sending droplets of water everywhere. He pushed himself up onto the rock and Wendy saw his muscles straining and rippling. She blushed bright red as she realized he had naught a stitch of clothing on and as the rest of his body came into view, she gasped and turned away. The sight of beads of water dripping down his sun-kissed flesh toward a forbidden destination was enough to make Wendy faint. She had turned away before she had seen anything but she bit her lip as she fought the urge to turn around. _

_"It isn't proper," she told herself aloud. "He's not decent!" _

_"Neither are you," said a deep voice in her ear that made her shiver. She glanced over her shoulder and went a deep shade of red. _

_"Would you put some clothes on, please?"_

_"You're the one who was watching me swim."_

_"I'd never! And what do you mean, I'm not decent?!"_

_"Oh, don't bother putting clothes on. I quite enjoy the sight." Wendy glanced down at herself and let out a little scream. The dress she had been wearing was gone and she stood before him in all her glory. Her hands hastily covered her private areas and she squeezed her eyes shut in humiliation._

_"Oh good heavens, I don't know how this happened." _

_"I wished it so," he whispered as his tongue traced along her ear. Her eyes lazily closed and she felt herself lean into him. His arms wrapped around her and held her close to his strong chest. His hands gently brought hers down and he cupped her breasts with both hands. Her head fell back and her long curls tickled his chest. Peter leaned forward and lavished her neck and throat with his talented tongue, grinning at her moans and sighs. One hand remained on her breast while the other inched lower down past her hips. Wendy's eyes shot open as his fingers danced across her core and she let out a strangled cry. Peter buried his face in her hair and groaned into her curls._

_"God I need you, Wendy. It's been so long."_

_"Peter! I want you, Peter." Needing no more than that, Peter brought Wendy down onto the grass and straddled her. Wendy didn't have a clue as to why she wasn't putting up a fight; she hadn't seen this boy in nearly eight years and now they were doing this?! She started to sit up, shaking her head._

_"Wait, Peter, stop." He froze and leaned back, his wide eyes boring into hers. She bit her lip uncertainly and sat up._

_"What are we doing? We can't be doing this."  
_

_"And why not?"_

_"Er, I'm betrothed to be married. You're still a little boy. This is completely and utterly immoral and scandalous to all polite society. Need I go on?"_

_"I guess those would all be great reasons if I actually cared. But I don't." Her jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed._

_"Peter Pan, you are horrid! Is any of this even real?"_

_"In your heart, it's real. But what is real, Wendy? Am I real? Is Neverland real? Many people would answer no to both." _

_"I should answer no to both. I'm not a child anymore, Peter, I can't continue to live in this world of fantasy and—"_

_"Stop. Just stop it. Before I end up unconscious on the floor again. You know this is a dream. I'm afraid I'm not powerful enough to snatch you from your bed and take you to Neverland then magically remove your dress. You're dreaming of me and of my Neverland. You always do." Her eyes went back to his and she looked shy._

_"This is a dream?"_

_"It's something like a dream anyway. It's our connection again. I can reach out to you, touch you, kiss you, and pretend like you're here beside me. The thing is, we remember when we wake up. It's like it did really happen." Wendy covered her eyes with her hands._

_"This is all so confusing." He nodded and backed up, resting on his knees._

_"I'll agree with that. Not that my life has ever been simple but this is definitely the most complicated it's ever been."_

_"Then why do you persist appearing to me? Obviously I complicate your life. So why not forget me and just move on?"_

_"Can I forget to breathe? Can my heart forget how to beat? Can my lungs forget to draw air? Wendy, I could never forget you. And I chose this life with you a long time ago. I turned away from boyhood and became a man so that I would always be with you." She stared at him, shaking her head._

_"I don't know if I believe any of this. I want to but it's all too fantastic."_

_"Even after you waking up and finding my mark on you, you doubt it? Do you doubt your own eyes?"_

_"It could have been from anything! I bruise very easily." Peter was starting to grow very frustrated. The girl was infuriating, denying everything about him. He had half a mind to throw her back on the grass and have his wicked way with her. That would prove to her it was real, when she woke up sore between the legs and changed forever. But no, he would never do that to his Wendy. He'd be no better than Hook. Cringing at the thought, he stood and pulled Wendy to her feet. Closing his eyes, he imagined them in clothes and Wendy gasped as she was once again clad in her purple dress. Peter's leaves twisted around his built body and his sword appeared at his side. She looked up at him and saw he looked sad._

_"I don't know what more to do to convince you, Wendy. I won't take your virginity because in some way, this IS real. I wish we could do whatever we wanted in our dreams, consequences be damned, but it's not that simple. I guess I'll…I'll bid you a good night and head back to the hide out." He turned to go but Wendy called him back._

_"Will I…will I wake up here in Neverland?"  
_

_"No. You'll still be in your bed. It's like a dream, you haven't moved." Wendy nodded and Peter started to trudge away again but Wendy's hand shot out and rested on his arm. It sent tingles through him where she touched him._

_"If I'll still wake up in my bed…can I just fall asleep anywhere?"_

_"Yes," he said slowly. She nodded and knelt to her knees, pulling him down with her. Surprised, he stared at her and she rested her head on his arm._

_"I can't…do some things with you. But I can sleep in your arms for a while, if that's alright." Peter closed his eyes as his hands stroked her hair and she nuzzled into his chest. _

_"This is such a nice dream," she said into his chest, already asleep. He turned to her and kissed her lightly on the nose._

_"Dream of me, Wendy. Dream of Neverland. Dream of my love surrounding you." Her arm reached out and draped over his waist as she nuzzled deeper into him. His arms wrapped tightly around her and for a moment, he felt that he was back home in their bedroom, holding his wife after a sweet night of love-making. Glancing at the woman in his arms, he felt a wrenching pain in his heart as he understood, there was the distinct possibility they might never have a night like that again. _

* * *

Wendy squeezed Peter tighter to her, feeling his warmth surround her. But that cursed sun came up much too early and shone on Wendy's face, telling her to get up. Groaning, she buried her face in Peter's chest and gasped as she took note of how soft he was. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw she was clutching her pillow to her chest, her face buried into her comforter, and her blankets wrapped around her tightly. She sat up and looked around, wondering if Peter was here somewhere.

"It was a dream," she said firmly, throwing the blankets back. Shaking her hair back, she glanced out the window and sighed. "Wendy, you're such a child. Even if the dreams are real and he is telling the truth, there's nothing you can do. You are betrothed to Henry. Peter is too late." Her heart twisted at that thought and her fingers went to the acorn around her neck. She closed her eyes and smiled, remembering the night they had first met.

_Peter gave her a sweet glance through the bedframe and she leaned over._

_"I should like to give you a kiss." He stood up, holding his hand out and Wendy stared at him in bemuseument. "Don't you know what a kiss is?" _

_"I shall know when you give me one," was his reply. Wendy wanted to press her lips upon the handsome boy's cheek but she was sure he would react rather badly. So she slipped the thimble off her finger and put it in his palm. He started at it for a moment, sniffed it, then glanced back at her, unsure of what to do next._

_"I suppose I'm to give you one now." Oh, good. He knew what a kiss was. Wendy smiled._

_"If you should like." She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek forward. She only opened her eyes when she heard Peter's impatient "AHEM" and saw him holding the acorn in front of her face. She examined it for a moment, then thanked him and put a chain through it and slipped it around her neck. "His kiss" had saved her life in Neverland. Just as hers had saved his. _


	18. Chapter 18

There was a knock at the door and Wendy's eyes shot open.

"Wendy, Henry and Charlotte are coming for tea. Make yourself decent! Why don't you wear that pretty new green dress I bought you?"

"Yes Mother," she replied with a grimace. Her husband-to-be and her future sister-in-law were not only dull, but snobbish and cold. They were from a very wealthy family and they lorded it over everyone. Wendy wasn't sure how she had attracted the attentions of Henry VonBrewer; after all, they had met once at a ball a mutual friend had thrown and had only spoken once. But Henry had apparently been enchanted by the young Miss Darling. Shortly after their betrothal, Wendy's parents pushed John at Henry's sister, Charlotte, who was even more snobbish than her brother. The VonBrewers had taken a glance at Wendy and John and sniffed.

"Well, they're both handsome enough, I suppose. We must have attractive grandchildren."

The days passed and Wendy dreaded that coming Saturday even more. More so, Peter dreaded it. He still had no idea how he would win Wendy back. He had taken to flying to London at night while Wendy slept and would leave small gifts on her pillow. She would wake to a lovely rose or an emerald he had found on the beaches. And their dreams were still paradise. Neither of them mentioned the impending nuptials and both had mutually agreed to enjoy their time together. They would collapse in each others's arms and not come up for air for hours. They found each other exploring each others' bodies and even though Peter wanted more than anything to have all of Wendy once again, she refused to go that far and Peter would immediately restrain himself. She was grateful that he didn't pressure her and that he wasn't angry or upset with her when she would gently push him away and shake her head. She told herself if they were only dreams, she could give herself to him and not worry about consequences. But she was starting to believe that Peter was telling the truth; in addition to little gifts on her pillow, he would also leave his mark on her skin where no one else could see. She treasured these little gifts as they were a reminder of what they shared. More than once, she considered calling off the wedding and telling Peter to take her to Neverland. But she just couldn't do that to her family, and she couldn't imagine that scandal and gossip that would surround them all. Nevertheless, she found herself going to bed very early, just so she could see Peter again. She would cling to him as if she was being dragged away from him. Peter refused to release his hold on her and when he woke in the morning, his heart sped up and he became panic-stricken until he remembered that Wendy was not with him after all.

Two days before the wedding, Peter sat cross-legged on the floor, staring at the stone that was lying beside him. Tink watched him from across the room and let out a little huff.

"Peter, let's get out of this room! You've been staring at that stupid thing for days!"

"Go without me then, Tink. I have to figure this out."

'The wedding is in two days. How do you think you will stop this?"

"I don't know. But I've got to. I'm afraid of what my life will be like if I don't." Tink flew over to him and landed on his knee.

"Peter, I understand how you feel about her. But your life isn't over if you don't get her back. You still have Neverland and the lost boys and the mermaids…and me. I'm still here for you." Peter glanced down at her uncertainly and bit his lip.

"I know, Tink. And as I've said, you're my best friend in the whole world. But an immortal life without Wendy would be torture. Maybe it would have been better if my memory had been erased when I was sent here to this life. I could easily accept that she has moved on and I wouldn't want to grow up." Tink looked hopeful for a moment but Peter shook his had. "But I remember everything. So I have to try, Tink. I need her back. I need my life back."

"Why did you even make that wish then?" Peter rested his chin in his hand.

"I think people forget that it's not about the destination in life, but it's the journey and how you get there. Wendy and I set out on that journey together a long time ago and got lost along the way. People don't have a choice; they eventually make up and find their way again. Or they part ways and continue on their own journey. But the point is, they journey forward. But because I'm magical, I was taken backward. I questioned whether being a man with Wendy was really the life I wanted and that cost me everything. I shall never question it again. Wendy and I are meant to be together, I've always known that. And maybe I was meant to make that wish so that I would learn from it. I'll never doubt my place in the world again. It's not the boy prince, as I always thought. It's a husband, a father, and a king. That's my place. And I need to get back to that place. I need to continue journeying forward."

Tink could only stare at Peter. Finally, she believed him. For her Peter would never speak so passionately, so…grown-up. He may have looked like a boy but she knew this was not the Peter she knew so well. He had changed. It all had to be true. A shimmering light distracted them both and Peter started, moving closer to the stone. He gasped as he looked down and saw a mermaid's face forming on the surface of the stone.

"Reyna?"

"Peter, I am so sorry, I had no idea they had given you the Thorn of Amethyst. I would never have let them, had I known."

"Reyna, I don't understand any of this," he said desperately, pressing his nose against the stone.

"I know, Peter. The Thorn of Amethyst has magical properties to change what was, what is, and what is to be. But it looks into your heart and grants that wish, not the one you speak. Which is why it is so dangerous. It was forbidden many years ago by the King of Atlantique. His sister used it and turned into a terrible beast." Peter looked alarmed.

"I'm not a terrible beast but it did change my life. How do I make it right again, Reyna? Please tell me."

"I'm afraid in this case it is more complicated than simply wishing you back to a particular time. You are in an alternate reality and only your actions and the actions of others control your fate."

"What does that mean?"

"The prophecy, Peter. Fulfill the prophecy. If she accepts you, she will give you the power to return to that life that you know. If she turns from you, you will cease to be."

"That's a pretty big risk," he said tentatively.

"Love always is," the mermaid said wisely. Peter gripped the amethyst and nodded.

"You're right. I love her. And I know she still loves me. I can fix all of this." Reyna started to fade and she blew him a kiss.

"Good luck, Peter. May fortune favor you and your love." And then the stone was blank, just shining brightly in Peter's pale face. He heaved a great sigh and moved the stone aside.

"If she accepts my love, I can return to my life before."

"But if she doesn't, you die Peter," Tink said worriedly. Peter fought to keep the fear out of his eyes.

"She loves me," he repeated. "Now we have to test that love."


	19. Chapter 19

The day before the wedding, Peter flew to her window, his heart yearning to touch her and kiss her for real. He froze on the rooftop as he heard voices and saw two couples stepping into a coach. He instantly knew Wendy's lovely face so he followed the coach and hid in the bushes nearby. Henry stepped out and one hand went behind his back while the other helped Wendy down. Peter's nose screwed up in disgust; the man Wendy was supposed to be marrying looked like a more spineless version of Hook. His nose was wrinkled up as if there was something unpleasant under his nose. His sister wore the same expression and she sniffed haughtily as John helped her down and offered his arm.

"Your coachman is much too slow," Charlotte complained in a stuffy voice. "We should have been here twenty minutes ago."

"Jean couldn't help the rain," Wendy said heatedly. "He was going as fast as he could. He's just a little old, that's all."

"We fire anyone that's too old," Henry said, nodding to his sister.

"Too right we do. You must keep your household fresh and young, dear Wendy. Once they get too old to do their job, you fire them." Wendy looked scandalized and very angry.

"We will not fire Jean, he's like a grandfather to us!" John lay a hand on his sister's arm and patted it gently.

"You must excuse Wendy. She's very nurturing to everyone and likes to care for everyone she meets. She will make a wonderful mother one day."

"Be that as it may, you shouldn't be so loving toward every person you see. But at least you come from good breeding. Our children will be very handsome indeed." Henry said, flicking his eyes over Wendy's slender frame. Wendy's jaw dropped. Behind the bushes, Peter was seething. Wendy's mothering nature was one of the things he had always loved about her. She had cared for the Lost Boys and had cared for Peter, as well as her own brothers. She had the kindest heart of anyone she had ever known. How dare this moron not appreciate how wonderful she was?! Peter's eyes went back to Wendy, who had wondered away from the group and was looking up at the sky. He could just make something around her neck and nestled in her dress. A broad smile reached his lips as his heart began to race.

"I say Wendy, what are you doing?" Both Wendy and Peter's heads snapped as Henry stepped up to Wendy's side and grabbed her arm.

"I was thinking about what it would be like to fly." Henry looked bored and condescending.

"Why on earth would you waste your time thinking about such an impossible thing?" Peter's blood was boiling. Wendy glanced at him, unsure of how to answer. Shaking his head, Henry took Wendy's arm and steered her inside. When they were gone, Peter moved away from the bushes, glaring at the spot they had just been.

"It's not impossible, you blockhead. And I'll prove it to you. I'll take my Wendy back and fly her to Neverland, right under your pompous nose!"

* * *

Peter returned to Neverland with the intent on returning to Wendy's window that evening. The wedding was tomorrow; if he was ever going to confess his love and beg for her to leave with him, this was the time. He had to try. He returned to the hideout to find Tink, the Lost Boys, Tiger Lily, the Indian Chief, and the Queen of the Fairies all huddled together. Peter crossed his arms and frowned.

"What's going on?"

"Oh Peter, you're back!"

"Yeah, I am. What are you all doing here?"

"We're all here as friends, Peter," Tiger Lily said, her hand closing around his arm. "We might have found something that could help you." Peter perked up immediately.

"Yes?"

"We have been talking with the Queen and there is a potion we can make for you."

"A potion?"

"To erase your memory. The fairies can help me make it and once you drink it, you will no longer remember your previous life." Peter looked horrified and backed away.

"You want to take away my memories?"

"Peter," Tink said soothingly, "think about it. Wendy is getting married tomorrow. Rather than you risk death, why not take the potion and forget about her? It's horrible, yes, but you'll still have a life here, with us," she gestured around the room and the Lost Boys nodded.

"Your friends just want what is best for you," the Queen said softly. "We don't want to lose you."

"Glad to see you have so much faith in me. And in Wendy," he said bitterly.

"The Wendy-lady is from a different world, Peter Pan," the Chief said in a strong voice, "she will not understand what losing you does to our world. And if she refuses your love, you will die. Neverland needs you, young Prince. If you cannot be with the girl, we ask you to choose us rather than face death."

"Look, I don't want to die and frankly I'm a bit terrified to take this risk. But I have faith in her. She understands more than you know. She gave up a lot to be with me and never asked me to leave Neverland behind. I have to take this chance on her. I've lost my memory and myself many times and she has always brought me back. I don't think I will ever truly be able to forget her."

"Peter," Tink said desperately, "you speak of your Wendy, from your other life! This is another life and time, she may not be the same! She may not be as understanding. Please. Won't you think about it?"

"I'm sorry, Tink. There's nothing to think about. I won't take any potion. I won't let you steal my memories." Everyone looked saddened at Peter's proclamation and the Fairy Queen heaved a great sigh.

"I suppose there is nothing more to say. I hope you know what you are doing, Peter. If you fall, Neverland falls with you. The island cannot survive without you."

"I don't believe that's true. It's existed without me before and it'll be just fine if I don't come back. You'll all be fine," he looked around at everyone and smiled. The Chief glanced at his daughter.

"You speak true. He is changed."

"It is clear to us all that you are different, Peter. We hope you are able to return to your time."

"Does that mean that we get our Peter back?" Tink said hopefully. Peter looked baffled but the Queen folded her hands.

"Time and reality work very differently. Nothing can exist without its counterpart. This is an alternate reality to Peter's reality. We exist because he does." Peter shook his head, not understanding a single word. Tink and the boys, too, looked lost. But Lily and her father nodded.

"We understand. We hope it works out for you, Peter."

"Thank you," he said, nodding to them. They watched him disappear into his room and they sighed.

"A grown-up, mature Peter Pan," said the Queen with a little smile. "I thought I had seen everything but clearly I was wrong."


	20. Chapter 20

Tink looked up when she heard music coming from Peter's room. She hadn't heard him play his pipes in ages. She flew to his room and peered in. He was flung across the bed, laying on his stomach with his dirty feet in the air. Tink watched him for a moment while he played. She remembered that song. He had once called it the "Wendy-song", for he always played it after she and the boys had left. Tink fluttered closer and heard him stop and sigh.

"You truly do love her," she said and Peter sat up.

"I do, Tink. I'm sorry if that upsets you but—"

"It doesn't upset me. I can see how happy she makes you. You're my best friend, Peter. We've been together for near a hundred years. I just want to see you happy." Peter smiled and jumped to his feet. He searched his drawers until he finally found a suit he had stored away years ago. Tink watched him move around the room.

"Want me to come with you?"

"You'd better not. I don't know how tonight is going to go and having my fairy with me might not help things. Thank you though," he added, seeing her wings droop. He finished dressing and checked his reflection in the mirror.

"How do I look?"

"Not like yourself," she said, a little sadly. Peter turned to her and sighed.

"The suit is just for disguise. In case her blockhead boyfriend is around. I'll be back before you know it." With a wink, he flew out of the hideout and straight into the stars.

Peter flew to Wendy's house and remained hidden among the rooftops. He listened to Mr. and Mrs. Darling bustling around inside, discussing a masquerade ball. Peter's heart lurched as he realized that was where Wendy must be tonight and he waited until he saw them emerge from the house. Following the carriage, he was determined to find Wendy and ask to speak with her. He had to tell her tonight. He was running out of time.

He landed on top of the carriage and ducked low in case anyone saw him. When the carriage stopped, Peter jumped off and hid behind the trees, waiting for his chance. A couple walked by and Peter grabbed something out of the man's hands. The old man gasped and looked around but saw nothing. His wife grasped his arm and pulled him in as he continued to look around for the thief. Sighing with relief, Peter studied the mask he had stolen and decided it would do. He hoped to only be here a few moments anyway. He tied the mask around his face and leaped out of the trees. Seeing another couple walking up, he stayed close to them and hoped no one would question anything. He was in luck and no one said a word as the "family" passed the guards and entered the ball. Peter immediately split from the group and looked around. He spotted the Darling boys against the wall, all looking rather bored. Slightly was watching the ladies pass by with a hungry look in his eyes. John seemed to be hiding from his betrothed and Peter really didn't blame him. Further along, talking to Tootles, was his Wendy. Peter's breath left him as he took in the sight of her; she wore a grand ball gown of periwinkle silk. Her blonde curls were swept up in an elegant bun and she held a delicate lace fan in one hand. She had a pretty white mask that covered the top portion of her face and Peter thought her eyes sparkled even more through the mask. She was truly a sight to behold. Peter made his way to her and bowed low. When she spotted him over Tootles's shoulder, she gasped and nearly dropped her fan.

"Peter," she hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Asking you to dance," he said slyly, holding out his hand. Wendy looked around to see where Henry had gone.

"Peter, you shouldn't be here."

"Shouldn't be. But I am. So dance with me." Tootles glanced at Peter and back at Wendy.

"Dance with him, Wendy," he said softly. Peter wondered if Tootles remembered him yet but did not ask; instead, he took Wendy's hand and lead her out onto the dance floor. Several people stared for Peter looked much younger than Wendy. But they decided he was a friend of her brothers' and shrugged it off. Peter's hand went to her waist while his other clasped hers.

"Do you remember the last time we danced," he said softly in her ear.

"Of course. You flew me into the air and we danced among the stars."

"I could do that again but I think we might get a few more stares than we already have." Wendy smiled.

"Yes, let's not draw attention to ourselves. Where did you get your mask?"

"Tinkerbell found it for me," he said quickly and Wendy's eyes sparkled.

"You are such a liar."

"Alright then, I stole it. Better?"

"You can't lie to me, Peter Pan. You never could."

"You're right," he was finding it harder to breathe as her eyes bore into his, "Something about you makes me unable to lie. Makes it hard to breathe too."

"Flatterer," she said with a grin. Peter swept her around and his eyes narrowed when he saw a man storming across the room. Wendy turned to find her betrothed approaching, looking very red in the face.

"Oh dear," she said softly and Peter frowned. Henry reached them and grabbed Wendy's arm.

"You've been gone for nearly twenty minutes. Why did you leave me back there?"

"You were ordering another drink and I went to talk with my brother."

"This is not your brother," he cast the boy a look of dislike, which Peter returned.

"No but he is a friend. Peter, this is Henry VonBrewer. Henry, this is Peter…VanPanter." Peter looked quickly at Wendy but one look from her told him to keep quiet. Henry's brow raised.

"YOU are a VanPanter?"

"Umm, yes?" Peter said, shrugging.

"Very well, at least my betrothed is in appropriate company. Nevertheless, I require your assistance at the bar, dearest." Not giving her a chance to respond, his hand closed around her arm and he dragged her off. Wendy cast Peter a sad look before she was steered away and Peter watched her from across the room. He noticed Henry was slurring his words and he sloshed his next drink all over his suit. Wendy merely rolled her eyes and attempted to clean him up but he slapped her hand away. Peter's eyes flashed and he marched over to the couple and took Wendy's hand.

"Wendy, favor me with a dance before I have to leave."

"Oh. Yes, alright," she said with a quick glance at Henry. Henry's eyes narrowed.

"You're too close to my wife, boy."

"Henry, that's enough," she said sharply. "You're acting like a child."

"How dare you!" Henry rose but Peter swept Wendy away and several people gasped. Henry looked around and saw people staring and he furiously dropped the glass onto the bar and stomped away.

"You're being very risky tonight," she said as she spun in his arms.

"I'm always being risky. That's what makes me Peter Pan…uh, VanPanter or whatever it is."

"Yes, sorry about that. VanPanter is a well-bred family, I thought he might not be suspicious if you were one of them."

"He's suspicious because he sees the way I look at you."

"Then don't look at me like that."

"Like I can help it," Peter scoffed and Wendy couldn't help but smile. Henry watched them from across the room with narrowed eyes; he didn't like the way that boy held onto Wendy. There was too much familiarity in the way they touched and laughed. Wendy tossed her head flirtatiously and Henry saw his mother give her a disapproving glare.

"That's it," he growled. He marched over to Peter and Wendy and grabbed her hand.

"Say goodnight, Wendy, we're leaving."

"Henry, what—"

"I said we're leaving!" Wendy looked frightened and Peter felt anger rush through him.

"Goodnight Peter. Thank you for the dance."

"Goodnight Miss Darling," he said with a bow and Henry rushed her away to say farewell to her family. He kept a firm grip on her the entire time and Peter watched Wendy's frightened face. Henry started to lead her out of the ballroom and Peter followed.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Just a warning, dear readers, this chapter is pretty smutty. You have been warned ;-) Enjoy and keep those reviews coming! I'll probably write some more tonight. I just wrote a chapter last night that surprised even me and certainly took this fic into an interesting direction, I can't wait til you see what I have in store ;-) **_

Henry gripped Wendy's wrist tightly and dragged her outside.

"Henry, please, you're hurting me!" He let go roughly and spun around to face her.

"You made a fool out of me tonight."

"You didn't need my help for that. The alcohol on your breath makes your common sense fly out the window." SMACK. Wendy cried out as she was flung to the ground, grasping her cheek. Henry bore down on her but a flying blur pelted into his stomach, knocking him backward. Wendy heard scuffling noises and she struggled to her feet. The boys were rolling around, throwing punches and Henry snarled, "Give up boy. I'm older and stronger than you."  
"Older you may be but that doesn't make you stronger. It makes you an old man!" Peter jumped to his feet, his hands on his hips and a smug smile around his bleeding mouth, his mask lying discarded nearby. Henry was sporting a bloody nose and a busted lip and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare even think about touching my betrothed. Whore or not, she's all mine." Peter's eyes blazed angrily and in a flash, he had yanked his dagger out and had flicked the blade across Henry's cheek.

"Never, ever, call her that. She is not a whore…nor will she ever be yours." Henry's eyes narrowed in hatred; he was unarmed and he felt like he would faint if he tried to fight right now. Angrily, he grasped his cloak around his shoulders and stormed off. Peter watched him go with a look of distaste on his handsome face, before he tucked his dagger into his suit and turned to Wendy. His eyes went to her swollen cheek and the bruise forming under her eye. Her hand was pressed against her cheek in pain, her eyes welling with tears. Peter's hand gently touched her cheek and she jumped at his caress, her eyes flying to his. She gasped as they bore into hers, and Wendy saw ocean waves tossing in their depths. Peter leaned forward and lightly touched his lips against hers. But she let out a little whimper and clutched at her injured lip. Peter jerked his head back and bit his lip, gasping in pain as his fingers flew to his lips.

"Come on. I'll take you home." Before she could object, he had scooped her into his arms and was flying her through the air. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his chest. Peter closed his eyes and listened to the sound of her heart beating against his. This felt right. Wendy was more important than youth and adventures and flying. He'd give it all up in a heartbeat for her. And that's what he intended to do. If…WHEN, he found a way back, he would beg for Wendy's forgiveness and follow her back to London and grow up. His wife, his children, his family were all worth it. In his heart, he had always known that.

He soared through her window and gently set her on the bed. She stared at him through wide eyes and he reached out a trembling hand to brush away a curl that had escaped its bun. Likewise, she reached out to run her fingertips down his chest and he sucked in a breath as her fingers unbuttoned one of the buttons of his shirt. She felt a desire burning inside of her for the boy who held her hidden kiss. She felt drawn to him, his very soul calling to hers. Dreams were no longer enough; she wanted all of him for real. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, ignoring the pain. He responded hungrily, swallowing her kisses and gripping her curls tightly. Wendy moaned against his lips, her arms reaching around to wrap around his neck and he leaned her back, straddling her slightly. Every kiss, every caress, every tender touch was like new. It drove Peter crazy. He had been with this her many times before but now, it was their first time being intimate away from their dreams and he loved it. He felt whole, complete, finally absolute in her arms. He moved his lips across her skin and she sucked in a breath as he feasted on her flesh. His hands stroked down her side, his thumb brushing against the side of her breast. Wendy writhed on the bed underneath him, almost suffocating from the constricting dress she was wearing. Peter noticed and climbed off of her, causing her eyes to shoot open and lean up, about to ask him what was wrong. He kissed her again and his hands went to the buttons on her dress. His skilled hands had her dress off in minutes and she was now in nothing but her corset and petticoats. Peter felt himself harden with desire as he slid his hand up and down her thigh, teasing her to no end. She bit her lip as she leaned back on her elbows and threw her head back. Peter watched her with a lusty gaze and slid the petticoats down her legs. Slicing through the stays of her corset, he peeled it off, baring every inch to his adoring gaze. Wendy was about to cover herself but Peter, already sensing this, pressed his chest against hers and leaned her back again. He rose off her slightly so that his hands could caress her globes and he smiled as she let out a breathy moan. Using her throat as a jumping point, his tongue traveled down her neck and chest until he stopped at her perfect mounds. Peter realized how long it had been since he had been intimate with this woman that he adored so much. He missed her body and he missed her. Wanting to draw out every blessed second, his tongue flicked over a nipple and it immediately hardened. Peter licked and sucked all around her breast before he took her into his mouth and sucked. Wendy arched her back and Peter's hands went to the other while he showed tender care to the left one.

"Oh god Peter," she said in a lusty moan and Peter squeezed his eyes shut, loving that sound. He looked up from the valley of her breasts and saw her eyes squeezed shut, her head thrown back, her curls starting to tumble out of the bun. He moved back up to her mouth, thrusting his tongue past her lips and asking hers to dance with his.

"Wendy. God I need you, Wendy," he said softly between kisses and Wendy brought a leg up and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Wanting nothing more than to be buried deep inside her, he and Wendy both tore at his suit and threw it to the floor. He slid her silky drawers down her legs and they joined his clothes in a pile. His hips resting against hers, he could feel how hot and ready she was and it drove him even crazier. He suddenly remembered that he hadn't been with her yet; this would be her first time and it would hurt her again. Biting his lip, he reached between them and ran his thumb up and down her slit. She cried out as his fingers delved into her and leaning up on her elbows, she struggled to get away. Grinning, Peter leaned down and touched his tongue to where his fingers dallied. Wendy lost control completely; she jerked off the bed, her hips flying into the air, and screamed his name. Peter reached up and held her by the hips as his tongue dove into her folds and he tasted every inch of her. She was still the same; that sweet combination of honey and citrus and a taste that was all her own. His passion ignited, he sank deeper into her and felt her fingers grab at his curls. She shuddered and he knew she was close; he brought her to her glorious peak and kissed his way back up her body as she lay, panting, her hands over her heart. Peter rested his hips on hers again and started to position himself at her entrance. Her eyes shot open and she leaned up, pushing against his chest.

"Wait, Peter, wait."

"What's the matter?" He hoped very much that she wouldn't say anything about age; he may look like a boy but he knew he wasn't anything close to being a boy. And he felt like more of a man now than he ever had, now that he had made up his mind to leave Neverland for Wendy, if that was her wish. She had been right. Those weren't the decisions or actions of a little boy.

"I…I can't do this. I shouldn't be doing this."

"Wendy," he said in a breathy whisper before nibbling on her ear. Her eyes slid shut and she let out an "oh" of surprise. She struggled to regain her wits.

"No, Peter, wait. I...am….betrothed to be married. I have to save this for my husband. He's to be my first and my only."

"I was your first, Wendy. I'm your first and only." She pulled away from him, frowning.

"What ARE you talking about?" He sighed and pushed a strand of hair off her cheek, his finger stroking her face gently.

"How many times do I need to tell you? I magically changed my life, my reality. But we're married, living in Neverland. I was your first…and only. We make love under the stars every night," he lied and Wendy's eyes widened.

"You're mad."

"Not in the slightest. We even have children."

"Children," she repeated faintly. "How does the Prince of Neverland have children?"

"Actually it's King . And you, my Queen, gave me three beautiful children. A boy and twin girls." Wendy was going paler by the minute and Peter sensed danger. This wasn't heading where he had been hoping.

"Our son, Wyatt, is the Prince. And our daughter Adette is just like you. Looks and acts like you, that is. Farrah takes more after me, you say."

"Adette…I always planned to name my daughter Adette."

"You did," he said with a smile. "They both have your beautiful eyes. Those eyes that captured my heart and never let it go. I grew up for you, Wendy. I even died for you but obviously, I came back to life." Wendy's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"You…died?"

"It's a long story," he said, leaning on his elbows and gazing into her wide eyes.

"Tell me…exactly how you changed things." Peter's face fell and he found himself looking away from her.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life. I wished for things to be different. We had a fight and I think you were going to leave me. And I wished for things to go back to as they were. I didn't want a life without you, Wendy, but that's what that wish made. A life without you. But it made me realize something. That a life without you is no life at all. So I'm going to try to find a way to make it back there, to Neverland, where we left off. Where our children are. I want to find you and tell you that you are my greatest miracle, the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I need to find you and beg you to forgive me and stay with me. I need to find you and convince you I love you with all my being."

"You think I don't know that?"

"I think you've forgotten it," he said softly, his fingertip brushing against her lips. Wendy glanced down but glanced back up at him.

"I never stopped believing in you, Peter. I just thought you'd forgotten me."

"I know and I'm sorry. But I could never forget you, Wendy. Not in this life, not in any life. If only you knew what all we have been through together. You can't marry Henry tomorrow, because you're my wife and mine alone."

"I'm your…wife?!" He chuckled at her shocked tone.

"What did you think I meant when I said you're my queen and we have children together? Yes, we're married. Have been for some time now. And like all married couples, we've fought and sort of lost our way. But your face always brings me back. I won't ever let you go, Wendy. We're meant for each other, I know that more than ever now. And speaking of now, I believe we were in the middle of something," he flashed her a brilliant grin before he leaned down and took one of her breasts into his mouth again. Feeling him harden against her, she moaned and closed her eyes.

"Oh but Peter—"

"Tell me you don't want this, Wendy. Tell me you don't want me."

"I can't," she whimpered and Peter's grin broadened. He reached between them and grasped himself, positioning himself at her entrance. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he planted a warm kiss on her lips.

"Tell me if I hurt you, alright?"

"You could never do that," she said before leaning up to kiss him again. He smiled into the kiss, realizing those were her exact words their first time. His hands went to either side of her, bracing himself as he slid in deeper until he met her virgin barrier. He stayed still for a moment to give her time before he withdrew and pushed back in. Her eyes shot open and she winced in pain. Peter kissed her all over her face and leaned back to survey her expression.

"Do you want to stop?" She shook her head but squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking over the sides.

"Just do it," she whispered. Peter closed his eyes; he hated hurting her and didn't want to see her tears. Instead, his lips came crashing down on hers just as he thrust into her, swallowing her scream. Wendy broke the kiss and Peter kissed away her tears.

"Just tell me when you're ready," he said against her cheek. He stayed still as he possibly could; the feeling was absolutely incredible. Being with her again was pure heaven itself. Their first time had been fantastic. He couldn't believe he got to experience their first time for a second time. He leaned back and stared down at her. He felt love surging through his body, like an explosion in his heart.

"Wendy. Look at me." She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Peter, you're…"

"What? Am I hurting you still? Do you want to stop?"

"No, you've…grown!"

"…Um, Wendy, that's supposed to happen—"

"NO! You're not a boy anymore. You're a…a…"

"Man?" He didn't flinch at the word; he looked perfectly calm and Wendy bit her lip.

"Yes." He nodded and leaned down to kiss her. He shifted his hips a little, pulling out slightly and pushing back in. Wendy moaned against his lips and found herself thrusting up to meet him. Peter sank deeper into her, establishing a rhythm that had them both screaming within minutes. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in even deeper, her nails scratching down his back. He threw his head back in ecstasy, moaning her name over and over. Wendy finished much quicker than she usually did (of course, this was her first time, he reminded himself) and he soon followed, resting his head on her sweaty breast and feeling her run her fingers through his curls. He smiled against her chest, feeling her heart race.

"I love you, Wendy. I will never stop loving you."

"How are you going to get back to your other life," Wendy asked cautiously. "Or do you hope to just start a new one here in this time?"

"My children are my greatest miracles. And so much happened I don't want to live with you not knowing. At the same time, I have no idea how to fix this. It was the stupidest mistake of my life and I don't know how to make it right again." He didn't mention the prophecy; he wanted Wendy to make her choice on her own. If she didn't return his love, he might as well be dead anyway. He wouldn't tell her that. He wouldn't tell Tink either. Wendy's fingertips brushed across his shoulder and down his chest and he glanced up at her, seeing her watching him with seductive eyes. Her hand crept lower, brushing across his hipbone and he let out a little moan as he felt himself coming alive again under her touch. She leaned down to kiss him, at the same time grasping him in her hand. He moaned into her mouth and struggled to steady his breathing as Wendy carried out her delicious fantasies with Peter. She leaned close, a few curls tickling his cheek. His hand went to the back of her head and he pulled her down on top of him.

"Again?"

"If you wish it," she said, giggling. Peter's brow raised.

"That's my line. But I most certainly do!"


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hahah I feel like I need to post after your most recent reviews- please don't come bursting down my door after this chapter :-P Sorry it's a short one. I will definitely write more this week!**_

_** :-) **_

The next morning, the Darling household was bustling. Mrs. Darling decided to let her little bride-to-be sleep in a little extra, which was a good thing since the bride-to-be was curled up in the arms of another man. A very naked man who held onto her with the tightest grip possible. Wendy yawned and readjusted her head, feeling his chest move up and down as he slept. She raised her head to look at him and found herself captivated. She had always thought he was a very handsome youth but now as a man, he was extraordinary. He looked to be about the same age as she was now, if not a little older. His chest was rippling muscles, his face was chiseled and more defined, and his body was something to be gawked at. Wendy was enchanted and softly stroked his cheek with her finger. She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too. But you're too late. I have to marry Henry." She kissed his lips very softly as tears welled in her eyes. "Please forgive me."

* * *

Peter awoke to find the sunlight pouring into the room and the space beside him empty. He sat up and looked around, his fingers running through his hair. He called her name as he tossed the blankets back and his feet touched the cold floor. A note lay on the desk with the acorn necklace on top of it.

_My hidden kiss shall always belong to you. If you would like to see Wendy Darling one last time, meet me at the Church. If I do not see you before the ceremony, I hope to one day see you in my dreams._

_Love, from Wendy_

Peter held the acorn in his hand and stared at the note in horror.

"No," he said softly before he grabbed his suit and took off through the open window.

* * *

Wendy gazed sadly at her reflection. The gown was stunning, the headdress and the necklace she wore made her look like royalty. But the blank expression on her face made her look as if she were the walking dead; her face was pale and her eyes were sad. She glanced down at her ring and closed her eyes. She wished with all her might that things could be different. It didn't seem fair, having Peter come back into her life only for her to lose him again. And this time, it was for good. The moment she'd marry Henry, she would grow up and leave childhood behind forever. And what is Peter Pan if he is not adventure and childhood and escape? She turned around and saw her mother and Charlotte coming toward her. Her mother had a broad smile but Charlotte looked as condescending as ever.

"Oh my darling, you look so beautiful."

"It's a nice enough dress, I suppose. But what have you done with your hair?" Wendy bit back the retort she longed to throw at the girl and grasped her mother's hands.

"Thank you, Mother. I think I'm ready."

"Charlotte will go on in then and we'll call you in a moment. Your father is just outside." Wendy nodded and turned back to the mirror. Something behind her caught her eye and she turned suddenly to find Peter climbing through the window. He straightened up and his eyes widened, fixated on Wendy. She looked as she had for their wedding party but something was missing; Peter's eyes traveled up and down and came to rest again on her face. Her smile. She looked so unhappy and Peter took a step toward her.

"You're really doing this." It wasn't a question but a statement of acceptance. Peter had known from the moment he had found his kiss on the desk that she had made up her mind. And he wouldn't say anything to change it. He was too late. She had moved on and now, he was about to lose her forever. Death would be welcome after that, he decided.

"I'm sorry Peter. You know how I feel about you, how I'll always feel about you. But it's too late. It's over." Peter watched her as she straightened the train of her dress and picked up her bouquet. He walked over to her and slipped something off his hand. He opened her hand and placed it in her palm. Wendy frowned and held it up to her face. It was a golden band with words inscribed all around it. She glanced at Peter and when he nodded, she held it up to read the tiny inscription.

"To love will be an awfully big adventure," she read aloud before looking up at him again. Peter nodded.

"That's my wedding ring from you. It's been reminding me all week that everything I know and remember is real. You gave that to me after I almost died in your arms. I love you so much Wendy and don't want to live if you don't love me back. I want you to keep this. Just a little reminder of what we once had. Trust me, it was pretty amazing." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held the ring in her hand and Peter reached out to stroke her cheek. Wendy looked up at him and his gaze held hers. With her eyes moist from tears, they seemed to sparkle with a light Peter had only seen in the stars. He suddenly gasped and he took a step back.

"The stars," he whispered.

"What?" Wendy sniffed and rubbed at her nose. Peter shook his head and stepped toward her again, his hands going to her shoulders.

"Look at me," he said gently. She gazed up at him, her eyes wide and twinkling. Peter saw the stars in her eyes and knew this was it.

"The stars are shining brighter than they ever have. The stars in your eyes. I have loved those eyes from the moment I saw you. I'm ready to give everything up for you. This it it. Choose me, Wendy. Marry me instead. I beg of you."

"Peter—"

"You love me, I know it. Just say it. I just need to hear it."

"I…" he nodded, waiting for her to continue. She bit her lip and thrust herself upon him, her lips crashing against his. He held her tight and kissed her back, pouring all of his love into that kiss. The door opened and they heard someone exclaim, "what on earth!" They broke apart to find a red-faced Henry standing in the doorway.

"Take your hands off my wife, this instant!"

"The wedding hasn't happened," Peter said smugly, his hands still at Wendy's waist. Henry yanked out a sword from his belt and held it in front of him. Peter looked vastly amused as he released Wendy and took a step away, pulling out his dagger and twirling it round and round.

"Henry, don't," Wendy said softly.

"Silence Wendy. This doesn't concern you."

"It most certainly does concern me! Put your weapons away, both of you." Peter obeyed and slid his dagger into its sheath. Henry lowered his sword but did not put it away. Wendy slowly walked to Peter and took his hand.

"I can't," she whispered, her eyes welling with tears again. Peter's wide eyes held hers as he shook his head. She took a step away from him, toward Henry and stifled a sob. Peter merely stared at her for a moment before she took Henry's arm and turned away. He suddenly felt a pain unlike anything he had ever experienced. Crying out, he went crashing to his knees, his hands gripping his chest. Pain ripped at him from the inside and out and he whimpered helplessly, as he spread out on the floor. Wendy had heard his cry and turned back to find him writhing on the floor; releasing Henry's arm, she ran to Peter's side and knelt beside him.

"Peter, what's happening?" Peter didn't answer but he held out a shaking hand toward her, hoping to caress her cheek one last time. He gasped as he realized his hand had disappeared; he was literally fading away. Wendy let out a scream as she realized it too and she grabbed at his shirt.

"What is happening Peter? Why is this happening?"

"You…turned away from me when I…confessed my love…now…I'm dying," he said between pained breaths. He wished Henry would just run him through with his sword; this was worse than anything he had ever felt. It was the pain of heartbreak and of loss. Wendy sobbed as she clutched his suit, pulling him into her.

"This is my doing?"

"Don't be sad Wendy," he said weakly. "I was born…the day you loved me…and your l-love made me want…to grow up. Th-thank you for giving me that, Wendy." He was disappearing quickly and Wendy shook her head frantically.

"You can't leave me like this, Peter. Don't you dare leave me like this." She shook him roughly as he closed his eyes and took a breath. The pain was starting to subside as there was very little left of him now. Panic-stricken, Wendy watched as his lower body disappeared and he faded into nothingness. His head rested in her lap and she stroked his face, as he was bathed in her tears.

"Peter, please don't die. I do love you. I have always loved you. You have to know that." He managed a weak smile as he shuddered in her arms. Lowering her head to his chest, she sobbed into his suit and her hand stroked his cheek. Suddenly gasping, she leaned back and stared down at him. Would it work? It had worked in the past…perhaps it would be powerful enough to save him again. She lowered her head, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips onto his. Holding onto his face with both hands, she kissed him like she had never kissed him before and focused every single thought on him, pouring her very life source into him.


	23. Chapter 23

Feeling her mouth slip through air, she opened her eyes and found that he had completely disappeared. She let out a wail and buried her face in her arms, remaining where she was on the floor. Henry watched her, his jaw wide open, not too sure what he had just seen. He was also fairly certain that the young man who had just (died?!) in Wendy's arms had been the boy who had threatened him last night. He shook himself, convinced it was all a hallucination. He bent down and gripped Wendy's arm, pulling her to her feet.

"They're waiting for a wedding, Wendy."

"Well they'll be waiting for a long time cause you're not marrying her," said a smug voice from behind them. They both whirled around and found Peter leaning against the wall, spinning his dagger in his hand. He looked whole and healthy and even had a sort of powerful glow about him. Stifling another sob, Wendy ran to him and he pulled her into his arms. She shook as she cried into his chest and his hand stroked her back lovingly. He pulled away and stroked her cheek and her wide eyes traveled up and down his form. He was still here! He was alive and well and he was pressing against her, wanting to absorb her into him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too!" He kissed her passionately, spinning her around in happiness. Wendy smiled up at him but her eyes went over his shoulder and she gasped. It was as if the room was in slow motion; Henry was running toward the couple with his sword thrust in front of him, intending to drive the blade through Peter's back. Wendy reacted as quickly as she could; she spun Peter around and felt the blade pierce her heart. She gasped in pain as both boys stared at her with horror in their eyes. Henry had yanked the blade back and thrown it to the ground.

"Wendy," Peter whispered and she took a step back, glancing down at the red stain that was blossoming over her wedding dress. Her knees shook and she fell forward, Peter catching her in his strong arms. He lowered her to the floor and held her in his lap.

"Wendy, look at me. Listen to me, alright? You're going to be ok. You're going to be fine. Because I'm not going back to that other life I have. I'm staying here and growing up with you and we'll live in here in London and you can do whatever you like, you can write, you can paint, you can become a doctor. And we'll have the most beautiful children and send them to school to be educated and I'll teach them how to crow and you'll tell them stories about us. Do you hear me, Wendy? You cannot leave me because we're together again." Wendy's hand went to his cheek and he closed his eyes, squeezing back tears.

"I will always love you," she said faintly. Peter's eyes widened in horror as she started to disappear from sight, as he had done only moments ago.

"No. NO! Wendy! No!" Her hand dropped to the ground, her head tilted to one side and her eyes closed as she took her final breath. Peter grappled at her dress but as she started to disappear, everything around him went fuzzy. Just as she completely disappeared, he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Wendy?" Peter's eyes opened and he sat straight up. He looked around, frowning, clearly at loss as to where he was and what was happening. He saw he was in his bed, and he recognized his and Wendy's bedroom, for her trunks were near the dresser and at the foot of the bed. He jumped out of bed and twirled on the spot, looking around the room. It looked the same as it always did; perhaps a little messier than usual but he supposed Wendy had been busy around the house to notice. He opened the door and peered out into the hall.

"Wendy? Wyatt? Addy? Farrah? Anyone home?" Wyatt appeared in the hall and Peter frowned at his son's clothing; he was clad in a boring old suit, certainly nothing that the Prince of Neverland would ever wear.

"Hey Dad. Uncle John wants to know if you're ready to go."

"Umm. Go where?" Wyatt frowned at his father.

"Wyatt! Uncle Nibs asked if you got the flowers." Wyatt turned to his sister and nodded

"Yeah Addy, they're on the table. Aunt Lily even gave me some of those white lilies Mum loved." Peter's eyes darted to his son. Loved? Adette nodded and Peter took in her clothes. Farrah joined them, her face red from crying. Peter started. He had never seen his daughter cry. Not once. All three of them were dressed in plain, black clothing and Peter looked around.

"One of you tell me what is going on, please."

"Dad. Aren't you going to change?" He glanced down at his leaves and back at his son.

"Are we all ready?" Peter saw Curly and Slightly come up behind the kids and grasped their shoulders. They too wore suits. Slightly glanced at Peter and bit his lip.

"Peter, aren't you going to change, mate?"

"Where are we going?" Slightly glanced at Wyatt and they both looked uncertain.

"I'm not sure if Dad is up for this," Farrah whispered.

"Up for what? Can someone please tell me what is going on," Peter said, starting to lose his patience. "And where is Wendy?" The children gasped and Slightly and Curly shifted uncomfortably. No one said a word. Peter crossed his arms and looked at them expectantly.

"Dad," Farrah said slowly, "we're going to see her now." Adette sniffed and Curly handed her several pretty white flowers.

"We're going to put these on her grave, since she liked them so much." Peter's heart dropped out of his chest and he felt his breath leave him completely.

"Grave?" he said in the softest whisper. Wyatt swallowed with difficulty and nodded.

"Today's the anniversary of her death, Dad. Mum died exactly a year ago."


	24. Chapter 24

_**I'm sorry to all my wonderful fans who want to kill me right now :-P I hate cliffhangers as a reader so I understand your pain. Still, we have to keep you on the edge of your seats sometimes ;-) here's another to pacify you ;-) And I just started on the last chapter today, I'm super happy with how it's turned out and hope you are excited to see how it ends.**_

_** Enjoy and have a great weekend! **_

Peter was rooted to the spot. His children watched him nervously until Wyatt reached out and touched his arm.

"Dad? You alright?" Peter snapped and jerked back.

"No, no, this can't be happening…this isn't happening!"

"Listen, Peter, if you'd rather stay home, we can take the children to the grave. Perhaps you should just…go visit the mermaids or something like that," Curly said softly. Peter turned his wide eyes to Curly and the former Lost Boy took a step back.

"Come on kids," Slightly lead the girls down the stairs and Peter watched them go, his jaw wide open.

Nibs glanced up as they came down the stairs.

"Where's Peter?"

"He's not coming. He's not doing so well."

"Well of course he's not doing well, she was the love of his life," he said miserably. Michael appeared around the corner, sniffling.

"Can we get going?"

"Wait," Peter called. The boys looked up and saw him coming down the stairs, his face very pale. He had changed into normal clothes and looking very uncomfortable.

"I'm coming with you." He couldn't believe Wendy was really gone; he decided he needed to see the gravesite with his own eyes. The expressions on his childrens' faces should have been enough to convince him but he needed more. Wyatt handed him a white lily and Peter stared at it for a moment before he followed them outside.

* * *

The group was silent as they trudged through the forest; Adette and Farrah were both crying and holding hands, Michael kept sniffling, and John kept furiously rubbing at his eyes. Peter glanced around at the boys but didn't say a word. As they got further along, others started to join their little train. Tiger Lily squeezed in next to John and John draped his arm around the princess, as she hid her face in his shoulder. Several fairies fluttered along, the Queen ahead of the group. Peter even saw the Astrumi boys Wendy had introduced him to right after Adette and Farrah were born. They both bowed to the boys and they all embraced.

"Christoff. Chase. So good to see you both again."

"Thank you for coming," Nibs added. The boys both nodded, their birth stars shining a dull yellow color.

"I can't believe it's already been a year. Seems like only yesterday she was battling the Valdes, freeing us and our people."

"With the help of Prince Wyatt of course," Chase said, nudging the boy. Wyatt couldn't help but smile.

"Mum used to tell me that story all the time. The first time I ever flew."

"Aye. Surprised us all. Your Mum nearly fainted, she did." Wyatt smiled sadly.

"There were still plenty of adventures to be had." The boys all nodded in agreement and continued on their way. Peter hung back, finding himself unable to continue. Lily glanced back and whispered something to John, then turned and joined Peter.

"Are you alright?"

"I…I don't know."

"Oh Peter, you know we all loved her. But life has to go on. You have to move on as well. You've barely moved from your house since her death." Peter glanced at Lily uncertainly.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did she die?"

"Peter…don't start this again."

"Start what? I'm asking a question. I can't remember. What happened?"

"Neverland decided there would not be another royal babe. Don't you remember? You held the tiny body in your arms for days." Peter winced and shook his head.

"I can't remember anything. I think my mind has blocked it out. What else?"

"We could not stop the bleeding and she grew very weak. She bled to death." Peter felt like he would retch. He stopped and steadied himself against a tree.

"Died…in childbirth?"

"She was devastated that she lost the baby, Peter. It was hard for her to find the strength to recover after that."

"But what did I do? Why couldn't I save her?"

"Peter, you did everything you possibly could. There was nothing we could do. She was lost to us. The Spirits decided she would be the brightest star in the heavens." She glanced up at the sky and Peter's eyes followed hers. He noticed the group had stopped and he looked around. It was a grassy plain with a waterfall nearby. His heart lurched; it was their favorite spot on the island, the place he would always bring her to be alone. Near the water's edge, he could make out a large white stone and the boys were scattering flowers around it. Feeling his heart slowing down, nearly stopping, Peter approached the stone and glanced down at it.

_Wendy Pan, Queen of Neverland._

_Beloved Wife, Mother, Storyteller_

_To Die Will be an Awfully Big Adventure_

Peter felt something choke him and he doubled up in pain. Dropping to his knees, he hid his face in his shaking hands. His sobbing daughters threw their arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Wyatt did his best to keep himself composed but he knelt beside his father and sisters and wept. Everyone stood back and watched the royal family weep for their lost queen. It was still unbelievable that she was gone. And obviously, the King was not handling her death very well. Peter's arms went around his children and held them close. The four of them wept, their tears watering the flowers spread across the grave.


	25. Chapter 25

Peter had split away from the group and had started to fly. He had no idea where he was going but he had to keep flying; he had NO idea how he was flying, surely all of his happy thoughts were destroyed forever. But something kept him in the air. He felt Wendy's love all around him and he closed his eyes and whispered her name. He drifted downwards and found himself in the middle of mermaid lagoon. He leaned close to the water and remembered the first time he had brought her here.

_"Oh how sweet!" He turned to her, his brow raised and an incredulous look on his face. Wendy's face fell. "Are mermaids not sweet?"_

_"They will sweetly drown you if you get too close." The mermaids surfaced and Peter bent low to speak to them, to ask them about Wendy's brothers and about Hook. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a mermaid reach up and touch Wendy's hand. One of the mermaids took his hand and distracted, he looked away. When he turned back to Wendy, her hand was being dragged under; surely she would be next. Not if he had anything to say about it! His hand grasped her shoulder and he hissed at the mermaid, who hissed back and disappeared under the waves. Wendy looked at him with a look of relief and thanks. Peter was lost in her eyes, so wide and full of curiosity. But he had to save her brothers and Tiger Lily too._

_"Hook has your brothers. At the Black Castle."_

"Peter?" Peter was snapped out of his thoughts by a lovely mermaid edging out of the water and he gasped.

"Reyna!" Reyna bowed her head and swam closer.

"Reyna, you have to help me!"

"In any way I can," she replied, bowing her head again.

"You know of the Thorn of Amethyst?"

"Yes," she said slowly.

"Can it rewind time? So I can be sent back to a certain moment?"

"The stone doesn't really work that way. It sees your heart's desires and sends you there. Why do you ask this?"

"I was sent to an alternate reality where I lost Wendy. Then I returned here, to this time, where I still lost Wendy. This isn't my destiny, Reyna. Tell me how to get her back."

"You want to return her from the dead?"

"I want to return to a time where she was alive. And keep her that way."

"Peter, life doesn't work that way. Not even you are immune to death and tragedy. Perhaps it was Wendy's destiny to die in Neverland."

"No," he snarled. "I don't believe that. Everything was fine before all this Amethyst stuff started. One of your sisters gave it to me and tricked me into using it. Now fix it."

"Peter—"

"FIX IT!" Renya stared at the King in alarm. She shook her head and dove beneath the water. Peter let out a frustrated cry and dove in after her.

Once under the waves, he considered just opening his mouth and allowing the water to fill his lungs. His heart would not stop hurting. Why was it Wendy's destiny to die? Why couldn't he keep her with him always? Reyna turned and saw Peter gently floating above the sea floor. Gasping, she hurried forward and grabbed onto his face.

"Peter, open your eyes and see the world. It's never too late." Peter blinked several times and started to feel dizzy from the lack of air. Reyna yanked on his shirt and pulled him upward toward the surface. The moment he burst through, he inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with sweet oxygen. He crawled toward the shore and lay on his stomach, panting. Reyna watched him sadly.

"I don't understand, Reyna," he said into the grass. "Why is this all happening?"

"You're unlike any boy that has ever lived, Peter. Destiny does not work the same for you. You change your destiny everyday, with your actions. You change your family's destinies. You were discontent with your life and learned the lesson of loss."

"So what, every time I have the smallest thought of how things would be different, someone comes and screws up my life? How is that fair?"

"It's not. But it's the way Neverland is. You may try to use the stone to travel back and change what is. But beware, Peter. It doesn't always work the way you want it to. You could find that you could be with Wendy but lose your children. You will have to make choices and sacrifices. Once you start out on this journey, it will be impossible to turn back." He stared at the mermaid with wide eyes, blinking back tears.

"I've already been on this journey. The moment I made that wish and went to that alternate reality, I began that journey. I just want to get back to when Wendy and I are married, not necessarily happy, but together. Our children are safe and healthy and I can have the chance to repair our marriage. That's what I want."

"Then ask the Stone. It knows what's in your heart."

"Do I still have it?"

"I do not believe so. I will have to search around our Kingdom and see where it is. As I told you before, the King of Atlantica has forbidden its usage."

"Wait a moment, Atlantica? I thought it was something different."

"It is known by many names. The King's sister is now the evil Sea witch because she once used the stone to make a wish. But I can travel to Atlantica and speak to my cousins about the Stone. Perhaps I can find a way to return you to that alternate reality, so you may have a second chance at fulfilling the prophecy."

"The prophecy!" Peter suddenly remembered the prophecy Lily had told him about and jumped to his feet. "I just need to make her choose me and then all will be well again!"

"It will not be that simple, Peter," she said gently, "you saw what happened last time when she turned from you."

"She chose me in the end. And saved my life," he added sadly. Reyna nodded.

"She proved her love to you. But this time, you must both touch the Stone and make the wish together." Peter closed his eyes; this was proving to be very difficult.

"I make her choose me…make sure neither of us are killed this time…and we touch the Stone and wish together," he said slowly. Reyna nodded.

"That is the plan, yes. And Peter," she added, "do not speak about this to your family. Time and reality work differently in Neverland and they will not understand the powers of the Stone. I will leave immediately and be back tomorrow night. Meet me here, when the moon is high in the sky." With a flick of her tail, she dove beneath the waves and was gone. Peter watched the spot where she disappeared and sighed. His eyes moved up to the heavens where the stars had started to come out. He noticed a very bright star, twinkling innocently next to his favorite star. He felt the familiar beating of his heart and he squeezed back tears.

"I'll fix this, Wendy. I'll save you and the life we shared. I promise."


	26. Chapter 26

Peter did not return to his family; as much as he wanted to be with his children, he couldn't bear one more minute of grieving. In truth, he had never done anything like it before. They had death in Neverland, it was true but he had never actually grieved for someone. He saw his children grieving for their mother, the boys grieving for their sister, and his people grieving for their Queen. In his mind, though, she would not be dead for long. He was determined to set things right. So he flew far away from his house and counted on the boys to watch over the kids. When he did not return to them, no one could fault him for it. They knew how in love Peter and Wendy had been. Their love had turned into a legend all over. It was said around Neverland, in hushed tones of course, that it was surprising that Peter had not taken his life, so he may join his wife. Tiger Lily hissed at these whispers and scolded the people for thinking such things.

Peter wanted to visit his favorite spot but feared he might break down at the sight of the grave. So he flew to the other side of Neverland, where the pirate ships once were. He knew Smee and several others still lived nearby and he landed on the shore, dipping his feet into the cool water. He leaned back and felt something poke his neck. Sitting back up, he pulled at his necklace and saw something shiny hanging next to his thimble; it was Wendy's ring, sparkling in the moonlight. His heart started to race as he remembered seeing that ring and knowing it was meant for Wendy. The fact that he now had it was just another reminder that she was really gone.

"No," he said firmly, "not for long. I said I'd fix this. I'll bring her back." He furiously wiped away the tears that escaped his eyes and let the necklace drop onto his chest. He thought about all of her belongings and wondered what had happened to them. More out of necessity than desire to see, he flew back to his house and entered his and Wendy's room.

It was strange; he could still smell her in the house. He could even feel her presence all around. It's true what they say, about loved ones. They never really leave you. Peter knelt beside her trunks and gently lifted the lid, allowing a cloud of dust to float to the floor.

"Dad?" He winced when he heard his daughter's voice downstairs; they had returned and Peter didn't really want to see any of them. There was a gentle knock at the door and Adette peered in. Peter felt his throat stick; she looked even more like Wendy than before.

"What is it Addy," he asked, looking back at the trunks.

"Daddy, Uncle Nibs asked if they could all stay in Neverland for the night. Please won't you let them stay?"

"Of course they can stay," he said, still not looking up at her. She hugged him and Peter's eyes caught something around her neck. It was his kiss. His daughter now wore his kiss, that had once belonged to his wife. Adette saw what he was staring at and she smiled sadly.

"Mum left it to both me and Farrah. We share it. She said it was her most treasured possession; it meant so much to her and she asked that we share and protect it." Peter's eyes glistened as he stared at the acorn.

"Did you girls have a chance to talk with her...before…" Adette sniffed and nodded.

"While you and Wyatt and Aunt Lily were burying Mikey… she asked us to come into her room. She told us…she loved us more than anything in the world and that we were her miracles…she said that she would always be with us and we could never stop telling stories. She said we need to tell stories about you…because those were always her favorites to tell." She let out a choked sob and buried her face in her father's lap. Peter stroked her hair and choked back tears as he realized his daughter had his wife's hair. He held her tightly and silent tears streamed down his cheeks. The acorn brushed up against his chest and he glanced up at the ceiling, looking through it to the stars.

"She's always with us, Daddy," his daughter whispered. Peter nodded while he stroked her hair.

"Always, Addy. She'll never leave us." He pulled away and brushed a thumb across her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Run back to your uncles and tell them they may stay as long as they like. Perhaps we'll all go for late night fishing, like we used to." Adette gave him a sad smile before she hugged him quickly and hurried off downstairs. Peter remained on his hands and knees for a moment, as he sobbed into his hands. He noticed the trunk was still open and he started to close it when something caught his eye; a handsome leather-bound journal was poking out of several dresses and Peter gently lifted it to his eyes.

Her full name was inscribed on the front of it and Pan was added in ink at the end of her name. He opened it to the front page and read.

_I, Wendy Moira Angela Darling Pan, write this in my own hand. My life was changed today. I now look into the mirror and see a Queen. Peter was coronated as King of Neverland and I have never been more proud of him or more in love. He looked every inch the King as they Fairies placed that golden crown upon his head. He then took my hand and declared me Queen of Neverland._

_Strange, dear journal, how life can be altered so quickly and so easily. I fell in love with Peter Pan many years ago and yet he denied his own feelings and refused my love. We found each other again and he grew up for me. Peter Pan, the eternal child, abandoned his youthful adventures to be by my side. Nothing could be more marvelous, in my eyes. I now call this extraordinary young man my husband and we have just discovered there is to be a royal babe, the first born of Pan. I have a feeling my life will be very interesting from now on. I hope I can be the Queen that Neverland deserves; but I also hope I am enough for Peter and that he never regrets his decision. Being a boy all his life, he is bound to become restless and may even wish that things could be different. But I hope that I can always bring his heart back to me and make him glad that he grew up. I hope a family is enough to sustain Peter and his insatiable appetite for adventure. I hope that someday he will declare that I was his greatest adventure of all._

_From the hand of Wendy_

Peter's fingertips grazed the page, across her words. She had written about him, had put life into those words about him and had inked those words in her own hand. He skimmed the rest of the pages, not reading a full page until he came to the very end of the journal and saw his name at the top of the page. Settling down against the trunk, he began to read.

_Peter,_

_If you are reading this, it means my adventure has reached its end. Do not let that deter you from your own adventure. Your journey will continue on and I hope you do not have any regrets once you have reached your final destination. I also hope that you find love elsewhere, for you are too wonderful and good to live without love._

_I want you to know, my dearest Peter, how you have changed me. You took a curious girl from London society and turned her into a woman full of passion, light, and love. Our adventures together shaped who I am today and I am ever so grateful for that. I could not have asked for a better life. You are the reason I breathe, my children are my miracles, Neverland is my sanctuary, and your love is the light of my life. I once told you that I had nothing here and that I wished I had stayed in London to grow up. Know that this was a lie, Peter. You and the children give me enough reason to live, I needed nothing else. But I realized something. You gave my life purpose. When you chose me for your Queen, you declared to your homeland and your people that I was worthy of the love of the great Peter Pan. This, Peter, is the greatest gift you could ever give. My lfie in Neverland has been complete and absolute. As I write my final words on this page, it is with the hope that you continue to live and love as you have done with me. The second star to the right has always been your home and your guardian and now I shall keep watch over you and Wyatt and Adette and Farrah among those stars. _

_I have always loved you, Peter Pan, and will continue to love you from the heavens. My kiss has never belonged to another; and will continue to be yours as long as you shall have it._

_You have my heart, my love, my soul_

_Wendy _

Tears dripped onto the page and smeared the ink, causing Peter to gasp and frantically try to wipe it away. He slammed the book shut and held it close to his heart.

"Wendy," he whispered, closing his eyes. He would give anything to travel back to any time that she was alive, just so he could see her face again. He wondered, in that moment, how he could have made such a grave mistake. He had had a perfect life with her and had wished it away. He moved the dresses aside and put the journal back in the box. He froze, his eyes on something at the bottom of the chest and with shaking hands, he pulled out a large amethyst stone. Sitting with his legs crossed, he held the stone in his lap and placed his hands on both sides.

"I want my life back the way it was. With Wendy and our kids and our problems and our love. I want it all back. Please." A mermaid's face, not Reyna's but one he did not recognize, appeared in the stone and looked up at him. When she spoke, her voice sounded far away.

"_For true love to win, you must travel first to when the journey begins_

_and see for yourself why you chose it so_

_for fate to change and you started to grow_

_and finally you may come to see_

_what your heart's desire may truly be_."

Peter stared, wide-eyed at the mermaid and at the stone and felt a lurching feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt like he was knocked unconscious for several minutes but when he woke up, he sat up and looked around. Tink landed on his knee and smiled up at him.

"Tink? What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"You remember that horrible story we used to hear the London folk tell at Christmas time? About the man who was taken by spirits to see his life?" Peter nodded slowly.

"Is that what's happening to me?"

"Sort of. I'm much prettier than any ghost of Christmas past," she added saucily and flicked her hair. Peter couldn't help but smile as he shook his head. Tink's wings fluttered and she leaped into the air.

"Come on, we just need to fly over here. I want to show you something."


	27. Chapter 27

_**So a quick thank you to my amazing fans for all of your kind words-it's been sort of a rough week and everytime I see you comment and review, I have to smile. I'm incredibly grateful for all of you and your support! Thank you.**_

_** If I get some reviews, I'll post another tonight. ;-) **_

Peter followed her and saw they were flying over a ship. Tink stopped and drifted downward, Peter right behind her. They hid behind a pile of rope on the deck of the ship and both peered out. Peter nearly fell back in shock, for he was looking at himself. A young boy Peter, clad in leaves and vines, with blood pouring from a gash in his head was lying on his back, waiting for the final blow. A young Wendy was lying next to him, curling up beside him, her eyes pleading for him to understand. Peter and Tink watched, amazed.

"Peter," they heard her say in a soft voice. "I am sorry I must grow up. But, this is yours," she held out her fist which was yanked back by Hook, who stared at her hand suspiciously.

"Tis just a thimble," she assured him. Hook scoffed.

"How like a girl!" The crew chuckled and Hook leaned in close, his fingers still curled around her wrist. "By all means my beauty, give Peter Pan your precious thimble." Wendy turned to Peter, defeat evident in her eyes. He turned his head toward her, curious as to what she could be giving him. He said not a word as she lowered her cheek to his and whispered in his ear, "this belongs to you. And always will." She lifted her face, keeping it inches from his and her hand drifted to his cheek. Instead of presenting him with a gift, her hand opened and caressed his cheek. Stunned, his eyes drifted to hers and lazily closed as he watched her lips lower to his. Soft lips pressed against his own and he lay there in the moment, being caressed by his Wendy.

Peter let out a gasp and he clutched his heart.

"Her hidden kiss. Our first kiss."

"The first moment you knew she was special, yes?" He nodded and watched the scene continue. Wendy lifted her head from his and gave him a small smile. He could only stare at her, stunned. He saw the boys being held all around the ship, gaping at the two of them with their jaws wide open.

"That was no thimble," John said in shock.

"That was her hidden kiss," Michael said proudly. There was a shift in the wind and even the sky was tinged pink. Peter glanced up quickly then back at himself, knowing what was coming next. Hook had grabbed Wendy and yanked her back but the damage was done; Peter knew he was loved. A smile slowly crept across his mouth, as a pink blush overtook him. His eyes were sparkling more than any star in the sky as he turned pinker and pinker. Tink giggled.

"Look at your face. Look at that goofy grin."

"Brace yourselves lads," he heard Slightly say.

"Tis a powerful thing," Tootles declared before all of the boys hit the deck and hid their heads in their hands. Wendy, too, knelt and covered her head, though a broad smile remained on her lovely face. Peter watched himself explode and shoot into the air like a bullet and he grinned upwards at himself.

"That kiss gave me the power to defeat Hook."

"It gave you the power to do much more than that. Your love has always been powerful. But this was the first moment you knew you felt something stronger for Wendy. You knew, as you were soaring through the air, that there was something special between you two."

"Ok, I get it, I know that I loved her, before I even knew what love is. But I already know this. Why show me this part of my life?"

"This was your first kiss, Peter. Not only that, it was her hidden kiss; and it's never belonged to anyone else. But you have a hidden kiss too, believe it or not. Only one person holds your hidden kiss. Just one."

"It's got to be Wendy. No one else has meant that much to me," he said, scratching his head. Tink nodded.

"You may have known that she was special at this moment but it was years before you realized that you wanted her to be the one to have your hidden kiss." Peter felt apprehensive and he swallowed.

"I don't want to see that time, Tink." But Tink coated him in dust and he was temporarily blinded. When the dust cleared, they were in a dark cabin. Peter glared at her.

"Would you let me fly please, I don't like this whole appearing and disappearing thing."

"It's faster. Do you know where we are?"

"Yes and I told you, I don't want to see that part."

"Why not?"

"Because this part of my life still haunts me."

"But it's where you fell in love. You might never have confessed your love to her if she had not been kidnapped." Peter crossed his arms.

"I could have done without all of the crap we went through." Tink shook her head and Peter's head snapped up when the cabin door was opened and they heard something being thrown inside. There was very little light but Tink produced a golden light so that Peter could clearly see. Wendy was edging toward the door, a nervous look on her face. He saw himself, badly beaten, nearly naked, attempting to crawl across the floor.

"Wendy," he said in a shaky voice. Wendy gasped and ran to his side. Peter could see the tears streaming down her cheeks as she reached him.

"I'm so sorry, Peter," she said softly as she attempted to clean him up with strips of her gown.

"Kiss me, Wendy. Give me your healing power once again." Tink turned to Peter and smiled.

"Smoothe." Peter stuck his tongue out at her and watched Wendy lean closer.

"I fear my kiss will only bring you pain, Peter. It cannot heal as it once did." They watched as she leaned down and gently kissed him and he sat up and turned the kiss more urgent, more passionate. Peter silently congratulated himself as he watched the younger Peter hold Wendy tightly and continue to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. He turned back to Tink and sighed.

"Ok, what's your point?"

"I'm pretty sure the next day you told Hook you'd sacrifice yourself for her. Give your life for yours, am I right?"'

"Yeah. I'd have died for her."

"…That's love, Peter."

"Tink, I know that I love her. You don't need to tell me that, I've known that. What is the point of this journey?"

"To remind you of how strong your love once was. When you get back to Wendy and need to convince her to choose you, you are going to have to remind her of that love too."

"You think she won't choose me?"

"You ask that after seeing her choose the other one first? Only when you faced death did she choose you. Let's keep you alive and make sure she makes the right choice. I show all of this to remind you of what you have endured together."

"Trust me, I remember it all," he mumbled.

"Then I don't need to continue. Good luck, Peter."

She coated him in dust again and he attempted to wave it all away. When it cleared, he glanced around and saw that he was in a church.

"Charlotte will go on in then and we'll call you in a moment. Your father is just outside." Peter watched Wendy cross to the mirror and she caught sight of him in her reflection.

"Peter." Not saying a word, he crossed over to her and gripped her arms tightly. Alarmed, she stared at him until his lips came crashing down on hers and her eyes slammed shut as she kissed him back. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and brought her closer to him, pressing against her and making sure she felt his desire for her. She broke away gasping and shook her head.

"Peter, I can't do this. I'm getting married—"

"Wendy," he cut her off, "I'll make this quick because we're running out of time. You're my destiny. You are the only one I'm meant to be with. You're the one who holds my hidden kiss. I never wanted any of that until I met you. So I'm asking, no, begging you to choose me. Walk away from Henry and marry me. Your refusal will be the death of me. I mean that literally, I have lived it. Because our love is so powerful, I have been given another chance to set things right. Please be mine Wendy." He knelt in front of her and slipped his thimble necklace over his head. As he suspected, her ring was still dangling on the chain and he slipped it off. Wendy gasped when he held it up to her.

"I love you as I have never and will never love another. Say you'll be mine, Wendy?" He watched her nervously, biting his lip in anticipation. Finally, she opened her eyes and smiled. That was all Peter needed; he swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Come on," he whispered and Wendy smiled as he took her hand and flew her out the window. She was silent the whole way to Neverland, clinging to his hand as if she would never let go.

* * *

When they landed, Peter bolted for the hideout and sighed with relief when he saw the amethyst in the same spot he had left it. He brought Wendy around to the floor with him and he held the stone in his lap. Wendy watched him expectantly as she moved her bulky gown around her.

"I need your help," he said seriously. "I want us to return to that life I knew before. I want my family back. So that I can make you see how much I love you. Can you help me?"

"For you, Peter, anything." He brought her hand to rest on one side of the stone and his palm covered the other side.

"Wish with all your heart, that we can go back to that life. Wish with all your being that you can see your children again. Wish, Wendy. Wish with all your heart and soul." They both closed their eyes as they pressed their hands against the purple stone. Neither of them saw it glowing nor did they see a smiling mermaid appear and disappear but both of them started to feel very sleepy and they simultaneously slipped off to the side and succumbed to their dreams.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Alright, for SeddieGal and April, here's one more before bed ;) enjoy! **_

When Peter awoke, he couldn't help but feeling panicked. Looking around, he saw that he was once again in his room. Wendy's trunks were still at the foot of the bed and her dresser was messy; a smashed vase lay in pieces on the floor. Feeling his heart start to race, he jumped to his feet and flung opened the door, surprising Wyatt right outside the bedroom.

"Dad, is everything alright? Mum left the house over an hour ago and Uncle Michael just left to look for her."

"I'll find her," he said quickly before he flew past the rest of the boys, ignoring their questions, and leaped into the air. He only had to close his eyes and feel where his beloved was. Flying as fast as he could, he flew over the waterfall and found her sitting on a rock with her feet dangling in the water, her face buried in her hands. His heart leaped at the sight of her. He hesitated only for a moment, remembering the last time he had been at this spot. But no white gravestone marked the land. Peter rushed to her side and landed softly beside her. She gasped when she saw him land and she bit her lip.

"Oh Peter, I'm so sorry for everything I said—" Peter cut her off with a passionate kiss, his hands going around to her hair. She was surprised at the intensity of it and her fingers threaded through his curls. He broke away and touched his forehead to hers, his fingers still entwined in her locks. His thumb moved across her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"I'm so sorry, Wendy. Sorry for everything, I know how much you have given up to be with me, how you have lost yourself over the years. But Wendy, you have to know that your love has completely changed me and I could never love another as much as I love you. And if you wish it, we can leave Neverland tonight and go live in London. Or wherever you want to live. We can take the children and go. I'll completely grow up for you and leave all of this behind." Wendy stared at him in shock.

"You truly mean that?"

"I would do anything for your happiness, Wendy. I would die for you. If going to grow up in the mortal world will make you happy, I'll gladly do it. I don't ever want to lose you. I'll do anything to make you see how much I love you."

"I can already feel the extent of your love, Peter. You needn't try to prove it. And I hope you know how much I love you as well." Peter was out of words; he leaned forward and kissed her again and his hands stroked down her back, stopping at her waist. His passion ignited, he gripped the ties to her dress and pulled. Wendy gasped into his mouth as she felt her dress fall forward and Peter gently slid it down so he could have access to her full breasts. He lowered his head and took one into his mouth, sucking with elation. Wendy tossed her head back and cried out, which only fueled Peter's fervor. His hands went around to her round bottom and he squeezed. She leaned over him and wrapped her legs around his waist, sitting in his lap. Sitting up, he could now hold her close to him and have an excellent view of her perfect body. He continued to suck at her breast while her grappling fingers struggled with his leafy outfit. Peter tore his head away only long enough to strip his leaves away. He reached down and bunched her dress up around her hips, yanking her underwear down to her ankles and she impatiently kicked them off. His hands dove underneath her dress and grasped her bottom again. Pulling her forward on top of him, they both gasped as she was impaled on him and he wasted no time in thrusting up into her. Her legs wrapped around him tightly as she pressed her chest against his, feeling a slick sweat break out over the pair of them. She lay her head on his shoulder and his hands went to the small of her back as he continued his thrusts. Her heels dug into his back and she nibbled at his neck, making him release a low growl as he thrust even harder. He pushed her onto her back and flung her legs over his shoulders, leaning down and kissing her as he pushed inside her. She threw her head back at the change of position and moaned his name, which only encouraged him even more. Soon, they were screaming each others names to the night sky. Peter had a feeling all of Neverland could hear them but at that moment, he could care less. Nothing in his life had ever or would ever feel this incredible and it was only with Wendy that he felt like he was worth anything. She dug her fingernails into his back as she clenched down around him and with a cry, he released inside her. His hand moved to her front and pressed against her button as he thrust a few more times, feeling her shudder and reach her peak. Her legs went limp and he gently set them down on the grass, still resting between her thighs. With a smile, his fingers tenderly ran over her birth scars and he very softly kissed at them, causing her to gasp. Their slick bodies were tinged pink from their love-making and Peter lay down beside her in the cool grass, refusing to release his hold on her. She rested her head on his heaving chest and her fingers tickled his side for a moment before they gently stroked his shoulders. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, taking in a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he had tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't mean to start crying and tried to wipe them away before Wendy could see but she immediately noticed his glistening cheeks and she sat up a little, frowning down at him.

"Peter, what is it?"

"It's just been a really long day, Wendy."

"I have a feeling I've missed something." When he nodded, her brow raised. "Quite a few things?" He nodded again. "And you won't tell me?"

"Let's just say that I've seen some alternate universes where I have lost you in more ways than one. I never ever want to experience that again." Her hand went to his cheek and his eyes closed lazily.

"You won't have to. I'll always be right here." His hands wrapped around her back and held her pressed against his chest; he loved how their bodies stuck together.

"Promise you'll never leave me?"

"As if I could. We have a magical bond, Peter, that started many years ago. I could never break that bond." Peter lay his head back in the grass and stared up at the stars. He felt her lay her head back down on his chest and he playfully tugged on one of her curls.

"**You** are my greatest adventure, Wendy." She looked up at him, surprised and then smiled.

"To love will be an awfully big adventure, isn't that right?"

"It most certainly is, my Wendy-bird. The greatest adventure that could ever be had."

"But a boy can't have that sort of adventure, you know that don't you?"

"Yes," he said very calmly. "Only a man can have that sort of adventure. And as long as I can call you mine, I'll be the happiest man in Neverland." Wendy couldn't stop the tears that overpowered her. Sobbing happily, she hid her face in his chest and wrapped herself around him.

"This adventure of ours is far from over, you know." He cupped her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"Oh believe me, the best is yet to come."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Relax guys, there's still a few more chapters to be had ;-) I'll probably post another tonight but I DID write the last chapter today, sadly enough, so it will be coming to an end soon. Not just yet though :-) again, thank you all so so much for the support-it means the world! **_

Peter and Wendy took advantage of the "quiet time" and indulged several more times before they were too worn out to speak. After redressing, he lifted her into his arms and flew them back home. When they landed, the boys hurried out of the house and surrounded the pair.

"WHERE have you been?"

"My god, we were so worried!"

"Are you two alright?"

"Boys, boys, we're just fine," Wendy assured them. The boys noticed she was not letting go of Peter's hand (which was quite fine with Peter) and Curly's brow raised.

"What happened to you two?"

"I'm not sure, to be frank," she said uncertainly, glancing at Peter. "But some sort of miracle, to be sure. We just remembered how much we love each other. And how we'll never let the other go." The boys all smiled knowingly.

"The Wendy lady is the only one Peter Pan's heart has ever beat for. We've known that for years, we just hoped you both would remember and realize it as well."

"I have a feeling there's more to the story though?" Nibs asked with a raised brow.

"There is but it's really late and we should all be getting to bed," Peter said dismissively, pulling his wife toward the house. Wyatt, Farrah, and Adette were waiting in the doorway and Wendy's hands went to her hips.

"What are you three doing up so late?"

"Please, like we could sleep with all the noise around here. Uncle Slightly has been freaking out for the past hour."

"I have not," Slightly exclaimed. "I just expressed my worry that your parents hadn't returned." Peter and Wendy grinned.

"Alright, we're just fine. You three get back to bed." The kids hugged them both and grinned up at them.

"We're so glad everything is alright," Farrah whispered. Wyatt nodded.

"The royal family is Neverland is so blessed. Please don't forget that." With another smile they hurried off to their bedrooms. Peter glanced at Wendy, looking a bit surprised.

"When did our children become so smart?" she said softly. He nuzzled her cheek lovingly and smiled.

"They take after you." Smiling, she bid the boys all goodnight and went off to their bedroom.

Peter stopped for a moment once they were inside and had difficulty breathing. What if things changed again? Who was to say they were safe? He reached for Wendy's hand and squeezed. Through the darkness, he could make out her broad smile and his hands went to her cheek as he kissed her deeply. His hands slipped under her gown and caressed her breast and she let out a deep sigh.

"You haven't had enough tonight?"

"I will never get enough of you. But I'm more than happy just holding you in my arms as we sleep. Forgive me if I hold you a little tighter than usual tonight." She allowed him to throw her gown aside and stared up at him, a slight frown on her face.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Before he could answer she let out a little cry.

"Oh no!"

"What's the matter?"

"My kiss! It's missing." Her hands were grasping at her throat as she looked around, panicked.

"Wendy, love, it's just an acorn," he said softly.

"It's so much more than that, Peter. Help me find it. Please." They turned the light on and searched the bedroom. Peter became a bit distracted by his naked wife but she took no notice; she tossed the blankets aside and searched through her trunks. She collapsed on the bed and looked as if she were about to cry. He knelt in front of her and looked up into her face.

"Would a thimble help?" Her lip trembled a little but she smiled.

"Maybe." Grinning, he cupped her chin and kissed her, leaning her back onto the bed.

"You have my hidden kiss, Wendy. You're the only one it will ever belong to."

"I guess that's much better than any acorn or thimble," she breathed. Struck by an idea, he leaned back and knelt in front of one of her trunks. With shaking hands, he reached in and moved aside her dresses and clothing. Her journal was underneath and there nestled between her wedding gown and some of Wyatt's baby clothes was the acorn necklace. With a broad smile, he picked it up and fastened it around her neck. She stared down at it with wide eyes.

"What on earth was it doing in there? And how did you know?"

"Just a hunch," he said with a shrug.

"Peter, will you tell me what happened to you today?"

"Someday, Wendy, but tonight can I just hold you in my arms?" He picked her up and pulled her close to his chest, their hearts beating as one. Her arms went around his waist as she nuzzled into him, already feeling sleep pulling at her. Peter felt tired but he didn't want to close his eyes; he was afraid when he opened them again, she would be gone. He would be forever stuck in some alternate universe where there was no Wendy. He winced and shook himself. She was right here and she wouldn't ever leave him. He was distracted by her fingers making lazy patterns on his thigh and he bent down to kiss her. He had a feeling she was already half asleep so he didn't feel too bad in telling her what had happened; he had a feeling she wouldn't believe him if she were completely awake.

"You want to know what happened? Why I'm acting differently.?"

"Mmhm," she replied sleepily, not opening her eyes. His arms wrapped around her and he brought her in even closer. He quietly told her what had happened after she had run out of the house, how he had realized he couldn't live without her, every detail of his horrible alternate realities. When he finished, he felt much better, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He closed his eyes and leaned into the blankets but he felt Wendy shift and his eyes shot open to find her staring at him.

"Are you certain all of this was real and not just a dream you had?" Peter gaped at her.

"You heard all of that? I was sure you were asleep."

"Would you rather I didn't hear it?" He glanced down and bit his lip.

"I was afraid you wouldn't believe me. But every word is true, Wendy, I swear it. I fought with everything I had to get you back. I don't know which was worse, watching you choose the other guy or knowing that you were…" he found he couldn't say the word and shook his head. Wendy cocked her head and smiled.

"Peter, you act surprised that you won." He could only stare at her and her smile widened.

"Don't you know why all of my stories were all about you?"

"Because you wanted adventures of your own?"

"Partly. But mainly because you're the hero. You always triumph. In every story I told, you won. I wouldn't expect otherwise. You defeat any obstacles that stand in your path and do it with a smile and a crow. It's one of the reasons I was so terrified to marry you and settle down with you…because I felt like I would bring your adventures to an end. But don't worry," she quickly added, seeing the look on his face, "I know that life is still an adventure for you and this is what you want. But I never doubted that you would win. You have a power to you that makes you invincible, in a sense. You seem to forget you have that power."

"Wendy, the moment I decided to grow for you, I lost that power. I'm not invincible and the way my enemies can get to me is through you. You may still see the powerful little prince but that's not who I am anymore."

"No. You're a powerful King who will defend his family with his life." Peter nodded.

"You're right on that." She leaned up and kissed him deeply.

"It's one of the reasons I love you so much." He smiled against her lips.

"What are the other reasons?"

"The list is too long, darling. And as you said, we need some sleep. I'll tell you all about you another night." He grinned and they cuddled against each other, holding onto each other for dear life.

* * *

The next morning, Peter awoke early and found his sleeping wife buried under the covers. He kissed her softly before he dove out of bed and dressed. He saw the boys all still sleeping and tip-toed out of the house.

He flew to a nearby field and gathered a lovely bouquet of Wendy's favorite flowers. Tying them with a piece of ribbon, he flew to the Never Trees and picked a generous amount of neverberries. A glowing light appeared and he snapped his arm back.

"Majesty," he said, bowing his head.

"You're up before the sun, Peter. What is the occasion?"

"Just want to surprise my perfect wife with some flowers and breakfast." The Queen raised her brow and smiled.

"I am glad to see it worked out and that you were able to return." Peter's head snapped up and he stared at the fairy.

"What was that?"

"Losing her twice has made you realize that you never want to live without her, yes?"

"How did you—"

"We're fairies, Peter. Magic runs through our veins. I cannot explain to you how it all works because magic cannot be explained. But at least you know that it was real; everything you experienced really did happen."

"I told Wendy everything. And I think she believes me."

"And why wouldn't she? She is in Neverland, where anything is possible. Treasure your family, Peter. For you are truly lost without them." He nodded; maybe a few days ago, he would have gotten angry about that statement but he now knew it was true. Saying goodbye to the queen, Peter slid the basket of berries and flowers over his arm and flew back to the house. Something below nestled in the trees caught his eye and he landed a few feet away and peered through the bushes. He gasped but immediately clapped his hand over his mouth. Locked in a passionate embrace were John and Tiger Lily. John was stroking her cheek and whispering in her ear. Shaking his head, Peter backed away slowly so not to draw attention to himself and returned the house.

Wendy heard Peter climbing through the window and smiled. That boy just never wanted to use doors. She peered through her eyelashes and saw him setting a vase of beautiful flowers by the bed. She felt the bed move as he sat beside her and he gently kissed her nose, forehead, and lips. She giggled and opened her eyes to find his face inches from hers.

"So you won't believe this. But I think your brother might be staying in Neverland when the boys go back to London." She leaned up, frowning.

"And why would you say that?"

"Judging by the embrace he is giving Tiger Lily, I'd say his marriage to what's-her'name is off." Wendy's jaw dropped.

"John would never! His reputation in society means a great deal to him."

"Well, maybe he finally got smart, like his sister. Neverland has no rules or expectations, you know. And they can finally be together." Her face softened and she glanced out the window.

"I do hope it works out. I would hate for him to lead her to believe something will happen and then just leave."

"Me too," Peter said tensely. He shook himself and reached for the basket of berries, taking one out and holding it to Wendy's lips. She smiled and accepted the fruit, sucking on his fingers as well as tasting the berry. He bit his lip and felt himself harden with desire.

"You know, they think we're still asleep…we could…" he waggled an eyebrow and Wendy laughed, shaking her head.

"You are insatiable."

"Only when it comes to you." They finished the basket of berries together (teasing as they went on until the game consisted of getting the berry off the other's tongue and would become heavily involved in some passionate kisses and finally decided to get dressed and go see the rest of the family.


	30. Chapter 30

The children were already with their uncles, laughing and joking when Nibs looked up and saw Peter and Wendy coming down the stairs.

"Well it's about time. Having a lie in, you two?"

"It was a really long day yesterday," Peter said with a shrug.

"Uh huh. Long night too, I imagine," Curly said, his eyes twinkling. Wendy looked around and frowned.

"Has anyone seen John?"

"Come to think of it, he's been gone an awful long time. He said he was going out to pick berries. That was about an hour ago." Peter turned to Wendy with a sly smile.

"Well boys, if you don't want to leave for London immediately, what would you like to do today?"

"We were hoping to explore the island a bit," Ben said, his mouth full of bread.

"And see how it has changed," Frank finished.

"Not a lot has changed, I'll warn you but you're welcome to stay as long as you want. Perhaps we can have a party at the Indian Village tonight. A celebration."

"And what are we celebrating," Wendy asked with a smile. Peter responded by grasping her waist and spinning her into his arms, leaning close until they were nose to nose.

"I'm celebrating having the most perfect family ever," he said softly before he kissed her.

"Ugh. DAD!" Peter grinned at his childrens' disgusted cries and winked at Wendy.

"Alright Wyatt, as the Prince and future King of Neverland, why don't you show your uncles all around? Lost Boys, file in and follow your leader." The former Lost Boys all saluted and sprang to attention. With a proud smile, Wyatt straightened up and let out a mighty crow that made Wendy and Peter grin broadly. They started to head out the house before Wyatt's arm sprang out and he gave a little bow.

"Allow the princesses to walk before you lads." The boys all bowed and allowed Farrah and Adette to skip the line and stand right behind their brother. Peter crossed his arms and watched his children lead his former gang. Wendy came up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist as they watched everyone file out of the house.

"I do miss those boys," she said softly. Peter turned to face her and took her hands.

"I meant what I said last night, Wendy. If you want to leave, I'll go with you. The kids can go to school and I suppose I'll have to find some sort of job…but we'll be a normal family." Wendy didn't know what to say; her heart raced for the man before her. She leaned forward and kissed him gently. He waited for an answer but she gave none.

"Why don't we go do a bit of exploring ourselves? We could go have a picnic on the beach. Or a nice long flight around Fairy Forest?" Remembering his promise, Peter nodded.

"I actually owe the mermaids a favor. Would you come with me to tell them a story?"

"A story? What kind of story?"

"One about me of course!" Wendy smiled and shook her head.

"Why did I even ask." Peter shrugged and took her hand. After giving her a bit of fairy dust, they flew to Mermaid Lagoon and rested on the rocks.

The Boys and the children heard Wendy's story about how Peter Pan cut off Captain Hook's hand and they all relaxed around her, staring up at her in wonder. No one more so than Peter himself, who watched his wife with a look of adoration and awe. When she finished her story, the mermaids demanded another and Wendy spent the rest of the day regaling them all with stories of Peter's heroic antics.

* * *

That evening was a celebration to be sure. Peter had found the boys fur capes and hats to wear and the Indians made them bead and shell necklaces to wear. Farrah and Adette adorned their faces with paint and fixed feathers in their hair. They all looked quite giddy as they made their way to the Indian Village and were welcomed with thunderous applause from their old friends. Wyatt landed in the middle of the Village looking like the spitting image of his father; he had a brand new leaf and vine outfit with red and brown leaves wrapping around his left arm. His golden curls were windswept and his cheeks were pink from his flight. Peter landed next to his son, his hands on his hips and a broad grin on his handsome face. He was clad in a new outfit as well, green leafy trousers that stopped above his knees, with a single strand of leaves running up his broad chest and wrapping around his bicep. His chest was bare save for a fur cape over his shoulders and on his head, he wore his crown the fairies had made him. His rippled muscles actually glistened in the firelight and he cast a very smug grin around at everyone. Everyone bowed low at something behind Peter and he whirled around to find his breath leaving him. Wendy landed gently, looking more beautiful than ever. Leaves and flowers encircled her slender frame and wrapped around her left shoulder, with lilies decorating her waist and chest. Her long golden tresses nearly touched the ground and she wore a crown made of vines and roses. He approached her and bowed low, kissing her hand. The Indians pulled them all into the circle of dance (Peter laughed aloud at how silly John looked, trying to keep up with Tiger Lily) until the Chief invited them all to sit and eat. It was a wonderful evening and it was made even more spectacular when John knelt before Lily holding a ring made of flowers in the palm of his hand. Taking her hand into his, he asked her to be his wife (assuring her he would get her a real ring when he returned to London to collect his things) Lily had let out a squeal and had nearly knocked him over with a passionate kiss; Wendy squealed just as loud and kissed Peter (Peter did not understand this but he didn't object it; it was just a girl thing and he had discovered long ago never to question girl things). While the boys and Wendy congratulated their brother, Peter approached Lily to hug her.

"I'm so happy for you, Lily."

"Thank you, Peter. I can't believe he's willing to leave his life in London to be with me." Peter glanced over at John, who was standing with his wife, and he smiled.

"The Darlings are a special kind of people. They're unlike anyone I've ever met." Lily's gaze followed his and she nodded.

"That's certainly true." Peter took a drink of water out of the bowl that Lily offered him and saw she was staring at him anxiously.

"What's the matter?"

"Peter, I have to apologize for yesterday." Peter frowned.

"What happened yesterday?" She stared at him in bemusement.

"You don't remember? Wendy went missing and you were out of your mind searching for her." Peter huffed; with everything that had happened in the last week, he had sort of forgotten about his wife being knocked out and tied to the bed. His face darkened.

"Oh. That." She nodded.

"I'm so sorry." He looked baffled.

"Sorry for what? It's not like you…" he trailed off, seeing her guilty face and his eyes widened.

"It was you?!"

"Whether you believe me or not, I was trying to help. As I told you, people don't really realize the extent of their love until they face losing that person. I wanted to jolt your heart is all, just make you think something had happened to her so that you would express to her how much you love and need her. I would never hurt my Queen. But I'm so sorry for scaring you and for betraying you both." Peter didn't know what to say; a part of him was livid that Lily had gone to such lengths. Another part of him thought she had a point. It had taken him losing her to understand that this was the life he wanted. He merely shook his head and patted her shoulder.

"Let's not speak of it again," he said quietly and she bowed her head in respect and thanks. Wendy rushed over to embrace her friend and the two girls slipped away, gossiping happily. John came over to get a drink of water and Peter clapped him on the shoulder.

"Neverland will be happy to have you, John."

"Thank you, Peter. I'm a fool for leaving her in the first place but I'm just glad I wasn't too late."

"You almost were. But I'm glad you came to your senses," Peter said with a smile.

"I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised that I'm allowed to stay. I thought you had a strict rule about grown ups."

"As long as you still believe and you keep your happy thoughts, you're still welcome here," Peter said with a shrug. "It takes a child's heart to find this place, a child's innocence so as long as you can always find your way to Neverland, you'll never truly be grown up." John glanced up at the stars and sighed.

"This will be difficult to explain to my family." Peter clapped his shoulder again.

"At least your brothers are behind you. You just need to convince your mother and I think she'll more than understand."

"I suppose it's not so much my family but Charlotte's family will be furious. Her brother already disliked me, I think." Peter's nose wrinkled in disgust at the mention of the man who almost married Wendy.

"Who cares? You don't have to worry about society anymore and Neverland is a place of freedom and paradise! You'll be much happier, I promise you."

"I don't doubt it," he said, smiling over at Lily. Peter glanced over and his eyes met Wendy's; they shared a loving smile before she went back to her conversation with Lily.


	31. Chapter 31

**_As a preface, I must say that the support for this fic has been overwhelming. I was going through my others and saw this has the MOST reviews and they are all sweet and positive! This has been an intense fanfic because it's been an interesting time in my life...now I feel like I'm moving on, so with a heavy heart, I wrote the last chapter. I won't include an epilogue though because I may find myself coming back to Neverland with King Peter and his family again...or even the young prince and princesses too. _**

**_I hope you all continue to follow me and read my other stories. I have several ideas for new fanfictions, so I'll post an update on here when I start posting. Thank you again for giving me something to look forward to at the end of a crappy day! _**

**_Keep the faith and those happy thoughts! ;-)_**

**_XOXO_**

As the festivities ended, the boys trudged back to the house, yawning loudly.

"We used to be able to stay up to welcome to the sun," Nibs complained.

"We haven't done that in years," Slightly responded through a yawn, "we're grown men and need sleep."

"Speak for yourself," Tootles said, still wide awake, "medical school is much like Neverland, I never get any sleep there either." The boys chuckled and happily recounted their many adventures in Neverland. John kissed Lily's hand and bid her goodnight, promising to return to her the following evening. Adette, Farrah, and Wyatt had fallen asleep hours earlier and Lily insisted Peter and Wendy allow them to remain in the Village so they wouldn't have to wake them. Hands clasped together, Peter and Wendy followed the boys home and before they entered, Peter pulled her aside and gazed into her eyes. Wendy found herself going weak; staring into those eyes had always taken her strength away.

"So the boys are returning to London tomorrow. Do we need to pack our things tonight?" Wendy understood what he was asking her and she bit her lip. He watched her expectantly with baited breath. He would do it. He would leave his Neverland for her. She was worth it all, he had decided.

"You would truly do this, Peter? You would become a regular man and we would raise our family away from here?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Then my answer is…no." He took a step back, a bit shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"No," she said again, shrugging. "You've just proven, more than you ever could, how much you love me. What you would do to make me happy. I don't need anything more than that." Peter gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing. Wendy giggled at his stunned expression and stepped closer to him.

"I didn't marry a normal boy. I married Peter Pan, an eternal child, a carefree prince and I don't want to change him. Even though he grew up for me, I would never ask him to completely embrace the life of a normal man. Normal is not a word I'd ever want to use for Peter Pan." Peter was stunned into silence; the woman before him, the one woman he would do anything for, even leave his precious homeland behind, was telling him she didn't want him to change.

"Wendy," he finally found his voice, "are you sure about this? I thought that you were feeling incomplete here. At least in London, you could find something you want to do. A career, something that makes you happy."

"As long as I have you and the children, my life is complete. It doesn't matter where we are, Peter, as long as I am with you, then I'm happy." He wasn't altogether convinced; her words still echoed in his head.

"I don't want you to have regrets. And I certainly don't ever want a repeat of last night. Do you think we'll be alright if we stay here? Because if you think there is the slightest chance of me losing you, we're not staying."

"I've already told you, time and time again, I'll never leave you. How about you have a little faith in me and believe that I'll always be by your side?"

"I have more than enough faith in you. I always have. But I also know from recent experiences that if I ever lose you or your love…I won't survive it. I'm bound to you for life, Wendy. I can't live without you."

"And you'll never have to," she said, her hands going to his cheeks. "Our love is paramount and can defeat anything. Even normal marital problems. As our son reminded us, the royal family is so blessed. As long as we never lose sight of that, or how much we mean to one another, we'll be just fine." Peter continued to stare at her and Wendy bit her lip anxiously. Then, with a broad grin, he swept her into his arms and held her against his chest.

"Very well, my Queen. Neverland won't lose its royal family after all"

"No. Neverland will forever have a ruler to watch over them." Peter bent and rubbed noses with her, causing her to giggle.

"I can't believe how lucky I am," he whispered, "Neverland will never know how lucky it is to have a queen like you." She responded by wrapping her fingers in his curls and kissing him deeply. Peter carried her up to their bedroom and they carried each other to the gate of heaven and back before they collapsed in each others' arms and whispered one last 'I love you' before slipping off to sleep.

* * *

The next day was filled with tearful goodbyes but Peter promised the boys that they would come visit very soon. Wendy clung to her brothers until the Fairy Queen cast dust over them all and Peter waved as they soared through the clouds. Peter promised to come get John later that evening, in case he had trouble finding Neverland on his own. John was a bit nervous to go back and tell his betrothed the wedding was off but one kiss from Tiger Lily gave him the courage, as he straightened his glasses and a determined look crossed over his pink face. Once the boys were out of sight, everyone went about their business; Farrah went to spend time with the mermaids, Wyatt went off with Silver Bell to explore Neverland, Adette was asked by a handsome brave if he could take her fishing (she was blushing furiously and giggling when she agreed) and Wendy went back inside the house. Peter attended a meeting with the Leaders and the day went just as they usually did.

Peter made sure to end the meeting early enough so he could get home for dinner. But when he walked through the door, he didn't see his wife or his children at the table. He slowly walked to his bedroom, feeling a sense of dread (he hoped these feelings would leave soon. He couldn't imagine thinking the worst every time he couldn't find his wife) and found Wendy at the writing desk, her head bent low and she was writing frantically. He quietly approached her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She jumped a little and scolded him for scaring her.

"Wacha writing?" he peered over her shoulder and saw she had piles of papers scattered over the desk.

"I'm working on my novel." Peter sat on the bed and continued to watch her.

"You're writing a novel?"

"Mmm," she said, not looking up. Peter waited for her to stop writing before he spoke again. She lay the quill down and stacked the papers before turning in her chair to face him.

"I've always wanted to write a novel about all of my adventures. I've gotten a lot written, so far."

"Are you going to let me read it?"

"Perhaps. I'll need a second opinion before I send it off to be published." His eyes widened.

"Published?"

"Curly and Nibs have contacts at the MacMillan Publishers! They say it would be quite easy to get my novel published! I'll be a real author, Peter!" He moved from the bed and knelt in front of her, taking her hands.

"Why are you so surprised? You're a natural storyteller."

"Yes but people around the world could read my book."

"Then it's got to have me and my adventures in it too," he said with a smug grin.

"You've been my greatest adventure. Of course it has you in it." He leaned up to kiss her, his thumb brushing across her cheek.

"I can't wait to read it then," he said quietly.

"I've also been thinking, I'd like to learn to sail a ship." His face fell.

"Like a pirate?"

"Not at all. Pirates are not the only ones who sail ships, Peter. And you sailed the _Jolly Roger_ to London and back. I'd love to learn all of the nautical terms and such."

"I guess I could teach you…but I don't know of a lot of ships we could just borrow."

"Oh I'm sure we can find one down near Pirate Island. And just think; we could take family trips around the island, to just get away for a few days. Wouldn't that be lovely?" His smile returned at her wistful tone.

"Sounds great, Wendy. As soon as we finish eating and I go get John, you and I can fly over to the lagoon and see what we can find."

"There's still so many adventures to be had," she said softly. "There's still so much I could learn!"

"Then we'll do it all, Wendy. Whatever you want to do, whatever you want to learn, we'll do it. You'll never have a dull day in Neverland."

"I could never have a dull day, being married to you Peter Pan."

"Ah come on Wendy. Don't you remember? To love will be an awfully big adventure!"

END


	32. COMING SOON

_**Hey there amazing readers!**_

_** I wanted you all to know I have started a new fic. It's definitely unlike anything I've ever done so I hope you find it pleasing. It's called "Finding A Kiss", and is a Peter/Wendy fic (my first attempt at a more "modernized" version)**_

_** I'm starting to post the first chapter tonight. I do hope all of you incredible people come over and give it a try.**_

_**Another thank you for your unbelievable support! It's the support and kind words that make me want to keep writing! **_

_**Happy thoughts and Pixie Dust to you all!**_

_** ~~ :-) **_


	33. UPDATE: WHAT'S NEXT

_**Well hello there wonderful fans of mine- good news! I've returned to Neverland with my good friends Wendy and Peter and am working on a new fanfiction. it's currently untitled but it is the story after Wendy has decided to stay with Peter in Neverland...my first ever, of this nature, and I'm quite excited about it! I'll let you all know when I begin posting! Hope to see you all on the new one! Thanks again for your unyielding support! **_

_**XOXO **_


	34. GOOD NEWS

_**Hey there wonderful fans of mine! I've got some good news for you all- I started writing a new fanfic tonight. It's a 4th installment of "Neverland Needs You"! it is untitled at the moment and very rough so it will be a few days before I start posting but I wanted to inform you all, it IS coming very soon! Keep your eyes open and I will post again as soon as I have a title and have posted the first chapter!**_

_** Faith* Trust* and Pixie Dust**_

_** :) XOXO**_


	35. NEED YOUR HELP, READERS

_**Alright you wonderful readers, I'm sorry about the wait-the good news is I have written a lot (and am really having fun with this one so far) but the bad news is, it is still untitled and I have never posted it until I have a title. My question for you all (and you can either review here or private message me) is would it bother you if I put in a temporary title and if I decide to change it later, I may? Right now I have called it "Neverland's Secrets." But I'm not 100% sure about it and the way my writing works, the titles just come to me. So the title may change in the future-would that be a bother to any of you? Or is it better that I go ahead and start posting with a temporary title? Leave me your suggestions and thoughts, and I will start posting the new fic tomorrow evening most likely! **_

_**Love and pixie dust!**_


	36. ITS UP

_**Alright everyone, it's finally up! Look for Neverland's Secrets under my account-already posted a few chapters so plz stop by, read, and review!**_

_** :)**_


End file.
